The Marauders Will Pay
by MeekaLove004
Summary: Four brilliant witches, all different houses, all dead set on revenge. The Marauders were going to pay, big time. The girls story of revenge, love and heartbreak. Hogwarts will never be the same. WARNING: contains selfharm, anorexia, and mention of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** Hey guys! So this is my first story, I really hope you like it! It's kind of cliché I suppose, but I've had a lot of fun with it so far. I'm completely open to any comments or complaints you might have, and obviously, I really would appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the Harry potter characters ideas ect. That all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling! I only own my plot and the OC'S. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Prolouge**_

_Jay Pov_

I looked around the classroom, my attention far away from professor Slughorn's lesson. My eye caught two girls who were obviously talking about me, as they whispered to each other while shooting me fleeting glances. I frowned and continued my observation, once again stopping as my eyes landed on a head of sleek black waves, dip died with hot pink. Hadassah Sceniak.

Dessah and I had always been close. Until the incident at least. Dessah had always been shy, at least around new people, and obviously brilliant from being in Ravenclaw. She was almost a mother to us at Hogwarts, but not like that kind of mom you don't want to talk to about stuff, more like one of those who are super close and understanding about everything. She would always help us if we ever needed anything.

At the other end of the class was Sabrina Sorg. The only words I could possibly use to describe Brina were Spark Plug. The brunette Hufflepuff had orange streaks all through her hair. She was truly brilliant, especially when it came to stuff like divitation; a rubbish subject in my opinion. I'm not sure how the heck she is so good at it, its slightly creepy, and she just loves to use that against me, predicting my day all the time. I had never thought I would miss that girls crazy predictions as I did now. Despite this, it was impossible to be mad at Brina, she was incredibly hyper, and daring, always coming up with on the spot ideas, and you couldn't say no to that bubbly personality, I tried multiple times.

My eyes continued their way around the classroom, and I felt my gut lurch when they connected with a set of emerald green eyes. Lily Evans and I were frozen in shock as our eyes met for the first time in a month. Lily Evans was a petite girl with crimson hair and two blue streaks, it fell down her back in tiny ringlets. True to her hair, she had a splash of freckles across her pale face. Lily was incredibly smart, not something that was always good, because if you got on the wrong side of her short temper, you were a goner to her bat boogey hex. Despite this Lily was fiercely loyal and brave, never backing down from anything, like our now unofficial staring contest. Sadly, I'm just as stubborn.

I'm Jaylin Barton, seventh year Slytherin. Of course that was obvious counting on the fact that the under part of my blonde, elbow length hair was died Slytherin green. Lily and I looked like total opposites; she was short, I was tall, she couldn't betray of tell a lie to anyone, I was sneaky and cunning, lying was a second nature. And while I was overly confident, she loathed the spot light. I longed for the days where our personalities brought out the best in each other, we could come up with some awesome pranks together.

I was drawn from my thoughts as Slughorn announced that he would be pairing us up into groups of two to work on our potions. I snapped my eyes from Lily's, upset with myself that I hadn't won the staring match. Slughorn had to be completely insane as he rattled off his list, obviously having come up with the pairs on the spot.

"Let's see, Evans and Lupin, Potter and Snape, Barton and Black, Sceniak and Sorg…"

I was frozen in horror as my eyes met with cold gray ones._ This had to be a joke._ For some weird reason, I was reminded of a summer day I had spent with my former best friends.

_Flashback_

_Lily, Dessah, Brina and I were all laughing as we told each other our most embarrassing secrets while we listened to a country station on the radio. As Brina was finishing an exaggerated tale about how she had accidently flashed a house elf when she was in the kitchens, a new song came on. We all listened in amusement as the girl sang about walking out of geometry class, trashing her half finished test in the process._

"_This is silly," Lily sighed "but I have always just wanted to get up in the middle of class and do that, but I was always scared a teacher would kill me." _

_We all froze as we let what she had said sink in, before collapsing into uncontrollable laughter._

"_I'm serious! I just have always wanted to do it" Lily defended herself. I just had to take pity on her. So I gave her the best advice I possibly could._

"_Then do it, preferably in potions so I can see Slughorn's face." This of course sent us into another fit of giggles as I reminded them of Slughorn's obsession of his star pupil._

"_No way!" Lily gasped, "I could never that to him! He'd be so disappointed in me!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh Lily, I doubt it's hard, I've never tried it before obviously, but they should be glad you went to some of the class."_

"_So that means that you'll do it?" Dessah questioned with a smirk. I'm rubbing off on the girl._

_I sighed. "If it'll prove to Lily that a teacher won't kill her, when the time is right, I'll do it."_

_Flashback ends_

I was snapped from my thoughts as Black plopped down next to me, setting the ingredients down on the table with a glare in my direction. I looked around, yep, time was right.

Without a word. I got up out of my seat, packed my books and quills up, and slung the bag over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. As I passed Dessah and Brina's table I flashed them a smirk, and as I got to Lily's, I mouthed "Told ya'" as I walked out, feeling Slughorn's glare penetrating my back the entire way out.

As soon as I heard the door slam behind me, I felt tears spring into my eyes, _"Has it really come to this?"_ And with that, I sprinted to the girls bathroom, refusing to let anyone see me cry, as I ran I felt a sick urge fill my gut.

I burst into the empty bathroom, chocking sobs escaping me. I clung to the sink, as I looked into the mirror, I felt a sudden rush of anger and punched it as hard as I could, watching it shatter, and not even feel the cuts on my now bloodied hand.

Knowing what I need, no, had to do, I leaned over the sink and shoved my hand into my mouth, letting my breakfast spill into the sink.

"Jay…oh my gosh…" I whirled around in horror, someone had once again caught me. I cursed my carelessness as I turned to meet his shocked eyes. I must have been a sight, a shattered mirror, blood covering me and my clothes, vomit in the sink.

I looked up at his gaze, it was filled with concern and horror as he put the pieces together.

"This, this is why you guys.." He croaked, not able to finish the sentence as it fell into place.

"It was one small factor." I whispered as I hung my head in shame, expecting him to leave in disgust.

I was shocked to find an arm around me and to see him cleaning me up, clearing away the blood, vanishing the sink's contents, and helping me rinse out my mouth. I let him numbly guide me to the wall where he pulled me down next to him.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" He suggested. Knowing that there was no way around this. I began to tell my story.

_Second Year_

To say that Jaylin Marie Barton was angry would be a complete under-statement. No, She was furious, she was completely and utterly _pissed off. _In her anger Jay angrily grabbed a vase from the Slytherin common room and pitched it at the wall with a scream, she then preceded to take out her wand and hex everything in sight. Finally, after her anger had run out, she plopped down on the now destroyed couch with a loud sob, burying her face in her hands, letting her long blonde hair fall down in a curtain, as tears spilled out of her grayish blue eyes. _"Why did this happen?" _Jay thought to herself. _"Why do they have to pick on me? Why can't I be a normal Slytherin?"_

_One hour earlier_

Jay was estatic, she was the new Slytherin Beater! All of those summer workouts, the money spent on practice bludgers and her equipment, it had all finally paid off! Jay sprinted to her dorms, hoping to share the news with her roomates, then maybe they would learn to like her and let her join their group. As she got to the door, she could hear mocking laughter, and she immediately knew that they were trashing someone, something they regularly did. Jay wasn't sure what made her do it, (she blamed it on her inner Slytherin.) but she slowly crept up to the door with practiced skill and listened in. What Jay heard next crushed her, and brought tears to her eyes.

"I mean, what a freak! That girl is like, the total definition of mudblood!" Jay froze at that word in shock, she wasn't sure who they were talking about, but she could feel a growing dread in the pit of her stomach at Patricia Parkinson's words hit her.

"I know! How the heck did that American freak even get in Slytherin, I mean with that filth running threw her veins!" Shrieked Narcissa Black.

"We would be better off without her, I mean, who wants to be seen with that fat loser?" exclaimed Raina Clearwater. At that Jay froze. _"Fat? They think I'm Fat?"_ She had to swallow the sobs begging to burst from her throat, her _Fat _throat. She bitterly reminded herself.

"Did you guys hear she made beater? I'm not surprised with that hulking figure of hers, the little skank probably just wanted it to have an excuse to be around the guys, not that it makes much difference, I wouldn't go near the girl with a ten foot pole if I were one of them!" Patricia crowed with a vicious humor in her voice. The three girls all at once burst into wicked laughter, and Jay had to turn and run so they wouldn't hear her muffled sobs. _"What did I ever do to them? Am I really fat? What's wrong with being American?" _Where just a few of the millions of thoughts running threw the young girls mind. Finally, the sobbing girl collapsed against a beach tree by the Black Lake. The girl was so occupied in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the four boys approaching her shaking figure. Well, until…

"Oi! What the bloody- Prongs mate, look what we have here!" Cried a slightly amused voice that Jay knew all to well. _"No, please no."_ she thought, as dread crashed around her. She looked up to have her thoughts confirmed, it was the Marauders. The Marauders consisted of Peter Pettigrew, a quiet, and sneaky bloke, Remus Lupin, a tall sandy haired boy who was the brains of the group, Sirius Black, who had black curly hair and was practically a legend for being the first of his family in Gryffindor, and James Potter, the ring leader. The boys were practically legend around the school for the infamous pranks, and were excepted by even the seventh years at Hogwarts. Sadly, they were also known for their strong hate of Slytherins.

"Hey! I know you! You're the newest Slytherin beater! I must say, Flint must be desperate to pick such a scrawny little bird, you wouldn't stand a chance against our Padfoot here." Snickered Peter, causing everyone else to start laughing at the boy's outburst. Jay on the other hand, was slowly starting to replace her sadness with a burning anger directed at the four boys. In an instant she was on her feet and sent a hex at Pettigrew, who was thrown several feet backwards from the force of the impact.

"Hey you little brat! That was uncalled for!" Roared Potter, his face red from anger.

"Oh, and his little speech wasn't? You four disgust me! Walking around like you own the place, hexing people left and right, and let's not forget the fact that you guys are completely prejudiced against Slytherins! Just because Black has a few family problems is no excuse!" Jay shrieked in rage, but she immediately felt a small pang of guilt. It was no secret that Sirius Black had some major family problems. She started to open her mouth to apologize, but Black beat her to it.

"That's it you skank!' Black yelled, and on that note he threw a hex at her that caused her to be held up in the air by her leg. To her horror, her skirt flipped down, revealing her knickers to the crowd that had gathered and where now laughing at her.

Realizing that he had a audience, Black then proceeded to shift her to where she was above the lake, before he released the spell and let her plummet into the depths.

Jay was horrified, she quickly made her way out of the lake a stormed up to the large crowd of cheering and laughing students, she then continued to make her way towards Black till they were nose to nose, and a hush fell over everyone.

"You." Jay hissed, "You are a disgusting, despicable, bullying_ coward!_" And on that note she slapped him across the face before turning around and running to the castle.

_End Flashback_

Jay suddenly was hit with a desire, a burning desire for revenge. This wasn't fair. _"Those disgusting monsters getting to run around the castle like they own it. Hexing people for being in their way. Pranking people for their amusement. This has to stop." _Jay lifted her head, defiance flashing in her eyes. "I will get revenge for everyonewhose been hurt by them. I'm going to put a stop to this." Jay felt a wicked grin slip onto her face. One that would make anyone wet themselves at the sight of it. "The Marauders will pay."

_Third Year_

Sabrina Sorg sprinted down the hallways, mocking laughter following her at every turn. She had been targeted, kind innocent naïve Sabrina had been slipped a potion that made her confess her _very _detailed feelings to her crush Micheal Stutzman, who in turn laughed right in her face, along with the rest of the Great Hall. She sprinted up the stairs to her common room, landed on her bed and mournfully wailed into her pillow' the mocking laughter of the students still ringing in her ears. _"This isn't acceptable, those four running around like they owned the place, they need to be put in their place."_ Sabrina lifted her face, a smile creeping on her face as she whispered to herself, "The Marauders will pay, big time."

_Fourth year_

Heart wrenching wails pierced the silence in the Ravenclaw common room, as fourth year Hadassah Sceniak desperately tried to calm down the distraught first year, who was currently telling her how the Marauders had taken her diary and stuck the pages all over the castle, giving away the little girls most embarrassing secrets to the world. Hadassah sighed as she thought to herself, this hadn't been the first time she had to comfort someone due to the Marauders, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. It was completely ridiculous with how much the boys got away with, the _teachers_ didn't even try to put a stop to it.

Haddasah was hit with a wave of anger as she looked down at the crushed little girl, she calmly bent down and took her face in her hands.

"Listen, I don't care how long it takes, I promise you, the Marauders will pay." She whispered before taking the little girl up to her bed so she could rest.

_Fifth Year_

"I don't need help from a filthy mudblood!"

…_..mudblood_

…_.mudblood_

No, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Sev, her best friends since nine. He wouldn't say that, he _promised_ her wouldn't. Lily Evans closed her eyes, praying it was a dream. But as she opened them she was met with the same sight. Severus Snape in a heap on the ground, a horrified look on his face as he realized what he had done. And James Potter. His wand pointed at her friend…no, _ex _friend, with a look of pure fury on his face.

"You take that back you coward!" Potter roared, getting ready to hex Snape again. If anyone else, Lily might have not minded, but this was Potter, and he had just torn apart her and her best friend. She rounded on him.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Lily shrieked, before turning to Severus, "And you! Don't you ever come near me again!" and on that note, she whirled around and sprinted towards the castle, trying and failing to hide her tears.

What Lily wasn't aware of was that there where two different girls in the crowd who had seen what had just transpired, and these two girls were currently attempting to catch up with the sobbing red head, who was ignoring their calls for her to wait.

Lily ran blindly, tears blocking her vision. _"Could this get any worse?" _She asked herself bitterly, right before she crashed into a girl that had come around the corner.

"_spoke to soon."_ Lily mused as her and the blonde Slytherin crashed to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're go- hey, are you okay?" The girl questioned as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily couldn't speak, all she did was bury herself into the girls arms and listen as the two girls who had been chasing her caught up and softly explained what had happened just a few minutes ago. Lily sighed as she looked up at the three girls who were attempting to comfort her, she wasn't sure what made her do it, but the next thing she knew she had told them everything, about her friendship with Snape, about the Marauders, especially James always tormenting her, and finally, ending with a rant about her hate for the four boys.

"I just hate it," Lily whispered, still in the blonde's arms. "I hate how they bloody get away with everything. I want the Marauders to pay."

_NO ONES POV_

"I want the Marauders to pay." The words echoed in the girls minds as three of them were reminded of a vow they had made to themselves a long time ago.

"This sound silly," Said Sabrina, gaining the other girls attention, "but in third year I made a vow to myself to get revenge for them pranking me."

Jay laughed, "I did the same thing in second year when the jerks showed my knickers to the world."

Hadassah laughed at the irony before speaking, "I did to, I swore I'd make sure they lost all of their precious glory." The four girls looked at each other, all thinking the same thing as realization dawned on their faces. _This was just to good to be true._

"Ladies," Jay's voice echoed down the empty hallway, as she voiced their thoughts. "This is perfect. Four talented, potentially beautiful, brave, cunning, brilliant, witches. All from different houses, all with one goal." The tall blonde stood. "I'm Jay Barton, I think we have some talking to do." With that all the girls faces were taken over with smirks, and they all stood, before walking off to a more private part of the castle, where they could plan in peace.

Four girls, all pissed beyond belief, and dead set on revenge. The Marauders would pay indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

**AN: HEY GUYS! So I hope you like this chapter! In the next one you finally realize what their plan is! This one is kinda slow. I just felt like doing it, I suppose. Well, I haven't gotten any reviews! (Shocking I know ;D) So how about someone takes the honor of being the first one? Pwetty Pwease? Ok, I'm done, I swear.**

**Well, I don't own any of the Harry Potter World it belongs to J.K ROWLING!**

**Chapter Two: Transformation**

_Lily pov_

I excitedly rang the bell of Jay Barton's house before thinking _screw it_. And bursting in and running up to my friends room. When i opened the door I was pleased to see that the other girls where already there, lounging on the huge king bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my three best friends.

After our memorable meeting in fifth year, we had all grown very close as they found more and more similarities with each other. We were all muggleborn witches, slightly geeky, incredibly smart, and outcasts in their own houses. The four of us quickly formed a tight bond, and had been inseparable ever since.

"Lily!" shrieked the ever bubbly Sabrina as she pitched herself across the room to tackle her friend in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

I laughed as I hugged her friend. "You saw me two days ago genius!"

"But two days is far to long Lillian darling." despite the use of my full name, I had to smile. When summer vacation came around we had all been had been horrified of going so many months without seeing each other, so imagine out surprise when three girls went greet their knew American neighbor, only to find that it was Jay, and they had been neighbors for the past years. "It's fate!" Hadassah had cried threw mock tears.

The friends had spent their days meeting at each others houses, planning, swimming, and all that other summer stuff. But today was special, today was the day where they put Phase One of their plan into action.

"Now girls, your braces have all been removed yes?" Jay asked the others, who cringed at the thought. They had all been forced into braces by their parents, granting them all a whole new thing to be teased about

"Perfect!" Jay yelled clapping her hands. "Now you all know about phase one of our plan, looks. As shallow as it is, we won't succeed with us looking like a bunch of geeky girls in oversized clothing, so first, we have to look the part, so, if there's nothing else so discuss, TO THE MALL!" And with that we all sprinted down the stairs so they could climb into Jay's truck.

_No ONE'S POV_

When the girls got to the mall the first place they went to was the beauty salon. After escaping the clerk who wouldn't shut up about their dull hairstyles and split ends, they all went to separate hairstylists. Lily froze when she saw the lady who would be taking care of her.

"Hello love," said the girl. "My names Alicia." this Alicia happened to have a black Mohawk, and earrings covering her face.

"H-Hi." Lily managed to stammer. She hated to admit it, but this look on the girl actually looked, well…_cool._

"so do you know what you want done today." Alicia questioned as she fingered her long crimson hair. Lily sadly could only give her a hopeless look as an answer and shrug.

"Goodie!" Alicia shrieked. "I just love deciding for people, OK, so just close your eyes and I'll get to work. Lily's final though as the felt the scissors snipping at her hair was _"what have I gotten myself into?"_

-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-

"OK, you can look now." Alicia said excitedly. _"I'm going to die, I'm going to be bald" _Lily thought in horror as she faced the mirror. And she was immediately shocked at what she saw in the mirror.

This _woman_ couldn't be her. No, instead of frizzy unkept hair, Lily's crimson hair was in spiral ringlets, layered and in a V-cut and there were two blue streaks in her hair. She also had on gray smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her red eyebrows had been waxed. All in all, she was _pretty._

Before she knew what she was doing, she had thrown herself at Alicia and was hugging her with all her might, thanking her a hundred times over.

"You're welcome dear." She laughed, "but you might want to go see your friends now." On that note Lily excitedly ran out to see her girls, Alicia's laughter following her.

"Hey guy's how do you guys like your hair-" Before Lily could finish her sentence she was frozen in shock.

Jay's once mangled hair, was now sleek and shiny, it fell down her back in soft layers and she had died the under part of it emerald green; A strange look, but it looked fantastic on her. Her make up was a smoky eye with silver and grays, and she had a thin line of black eyeliner.

Hadassah's black hair, given to her from her Hispanic heritage, was now is soft waves, and fell down to the bottom of her chest and was dip died hot pink. She had the same makeup as Jay except in purple to frame her dark brown eyes.

Sabrina's shoulder legth dark brown hair was now in loose curls and had bright orange streaks all through it, something which oddly suited the ever hyper girl. She also had a smoky eye in shades of brown to brighten her hazel eyes, which were brought out buy brown eyeliner.

"Ladies," Hadassah said in a shocked voice, "I mush say, we are HOT!" That was all it took for the girls to burst into laughter as they went up to pay.

"So what next?" Lily asked as they left the store, knowing that this was far from over.

"Well, now, we are going there!" Exclaimed Sabrina before dragging he frieds to a tatoo and piercing parlor.

'Heck to the no!" Hadassah shrieked before attempting to run away, her defiance was short lived how ever, as Sabrina quickly grabbed her and dragged her in.

"Hello girls." A man greeted from the desk. We were then each led to beds that were next to each other, Hadassah cursing the entire way.

"What can we do for you girls today?" asked one of the ladies.

"Well…." Sabrina drew out, obviously not having thought this threw. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and we all looked in horror at the poster she had spotted. A wicked grin flashed over the my dear friends face, and we all immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Sabrina Sorg. Don't even think about it," I hissed furiously. however, I was ignored.

"I was thinking…"

_Two Hours later_

We all walked out of the parlor in severe pain. We all now had two holes pierced in each of our ears, and a belly piercing. On top of that we each had a gothic tatoo of our first initial with angel wings and a halo a few inches above our pants line on our backs. On our shoulders the was a circle with each of our initials going around the inner edges, then there was a circle in the middle of that that had an 'A' in it.

"OK," said Jay, rounding on Sabrina, "what was that? I want to know why the heck have random markings all over my body that I don't know the meaning of!"

"Well," started 'Brina with an excited grin. " then initials with the halo and wings represents each of us, its like your own personal mark your could say, to show your one of us. Then the circle thing is that the initials in the first circle stand for each of us, then the 'A' in the middle stands for Angels."

"Angles." I stated in disbelief. "I have a bloody_ TATOO_ inked into my skin, stating I'm an _ANGEL?_ couldn't you have thought of a better group name?!"

Brina flashed me a guilty smile. "It was the first thing that came to mind?" she replied sheepishly.

"Well, no changing it now," Hadassah groaned, "let's get some new clothes and get out of here." and with that. Us Angels all left to the clothing and makeup stores.

_**Coming up on The Marauders Will Pay.**_

_The entire plan is revealed._

_A new idea is brought up._

_A pact is made._

_Lupin is a chick magnet._

_**I already have the next six chapters done, but I 'm spacing them out. 3 will be up tomorrow! REVIEW!**_


	3. The Plan Revealed

**AN: SHOUTOUT TO **_**SONIAHAM**_** AND **_**WACKYDIANE**_** FOR THEIR REVIEWS! I really appreciated them! I was starting to worry no one was reading haha! Thank you so much, you two rock!**

**So are you ready to find out the plan!? I hope you like this chapter! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter three: The plan Revealed**

_Hadassah Pov._

"Okay girls," Lily's voice broke the silence as we met up at her house the next day. "Should we run through the plan a final time."

"Yeah," Jay jumped in, "but I think we should take this further, what do you guys think about putting this on paper? Like a contract?" The girls all looked at each other, all seemingly agreeing with the idea.

"Okay, let's type it up, and then we can sign it." Lily said as she logged on to her laptop.

"Ok, so phase one of our plan was to change our appearance," Sabrina began. "So phase two is obviously to go to Hogwarts and take it buy storm. We're going to steal their popularity right from under the Marauders noses, and we're not going to do it nicely. We are going to pull pranks (not harmful of course) and we are going to dominate in class, that is phase two."

"OK, I got it." Lily declared as she finished typing.

Sabrina suddenly cut in, "Wait guys, is this this really enough?" We all looked at her to elaborate. "Think about it, yeah this might upset them, but is that enough to make them regret everything? To _really_ make them pay?"

We all froze as we though about it. "She has a point," Lily mussed, "I mean, they've been freaking ruthless, stealing their precious spotlight isn't enough."

"But what could we do that could ruin them like that?" Jay questioned doubtfully. Suddenly an idea hit me, it was completely ruthless, and it might be to much, but it would be so amazing to see their faces at the end… I looked up to see the girls staring at me, obviously sensing that I had thought of something.

"Well," I began, "The Marauders have obviously been taking serious interest in girls over the years. Potter and Black especially, but even Pettigrew has dated a fair number." I looked at their faces to see if they were following. Them being geniuses, were all nodding. "So, what if we, you know, actually managed to get them to go _steady_ with us, make them fall in love, then at the end of seventh year, we broke up with them right after graduation, in front of the school, and told them everything, then we could get the heck out of there before the could even get their revenge."

"Hadassah Rue Sceniak," Jay breathed with gleaming eyes. "That has go to be the most_ brilliant _thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"You don't think it's to harsh? I mean this would crush them." I said, trying to get the point across to them of how serious this could be. They all froze contemplating my words.

"I think it might be good for them." Sabrina said, as thoughtful look crossed her face.

Jay could only laugh. "merlin, how could this possibly be good for them Brina?"

"Well look at it like this, they will be crushed, but they will know what it feels like. They will know how we felt. It will make them realize what they were doing was completely wrong; so we could technically look at it as we are getting revenge, but also helping them, so it's justified."

We all just stared at Brina as we realized she had a completely valid point.

"Well," Lily started, "I actually like it, this can be a two year project, to make sure we do it well, and it will be kinda fun honestly. But first we have to show them that we are not going to be throwing ourselves into their laps, make them come to us, then it's pretty much their fault anyways."

Jay grinned, "Great, but we do need to set rules. Like no sleeping with them." We all just stared open mouthed at her. "What? I'm just saying, we can't get to far carried away with this. Something like that would ruin _us _and I know we all want to wait till marriage."

"True," I laughed at her bluntness, "but I'm insulted you would think I would stoop to that level." I said in a mock offended tone.

We all laughed before we continued to think of more rules, we could only com up with a one more though.

"Oh! No dating other guys to make them jealous, because that's really low." Lily piped up. We all scowled at the idea of doing something so utterly stupid.

We were all pulled from our thoughts by the sound of the printer as it inked in our 'contract'. Lily got up and grabbed it and a pen. We all silently read over it.

**The Angles Contract**

_**We, Lillian Evans, Sabrina Sorg, Haddessah Sceniak, and Jaylin Barton.**_

_**Promise to complete the following by graduation.**_

_**1.) steal the Marauders spotlight.**_

_**2.) Prank the Marauders endlessly.**_

_**3.) Kick their butts in all classes.**_

_**4.)Make them fall in love with us.**_

_**5.)Dump them after graduation and run before we get killed. Then buy a house and live happily ever after!**_

_**Warning:Failure to complete this will doom you to do three tasks for each girl who did complete it. You will also have to cook diner, including a desert, for a month.**_

"Well, anything else to add girls?" Lily asked before we signed. When we all shook our heads no, Lily silently began to sign her name, before passing I around so we could bind ourselves to the agreement. When we were done, the was once again a thick silence as what we all were lost in our own thoughts.

Jay suddenly spoke up, "So," she began. "Who wants which Marauder?" There was dead silence as we all looked at each other wildly before screaming at once.

"Dibs on Lupin!"

-HS-HS-HS-HS-HS-

One hour later and we were still arguing over who got Lupin, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Guys!" I shrieked, grabbing their attention. "We are such idiots! Why don't we just decide based by compatibility?"

"And how the heck do you propose we do that?" Lily asked.

"Remember that Marauders Fanclub? One of them is in my dorm; she was talking about how they had interviewed each of the boys and put a charmed test online that people could take to tell them which Marauder was their perfect love match. And it's charmed to give you the exact answer."

"Wow, that is really creepy, but very convenient." Jay mussed. "OK, how about we take the test in the morning, then meet at Lily's house after breakfast to share the results? I don't know about you guys, but I need to get home." It was only then that the we all seemed to realize how late it actually was.

We all agreed before the others began to head down the stairs to the floo, it was amazing how lazy magic could make someone. That night fell I asleep, wondering who my lover for the next two year would be

_Coming up in chater four:_

_Our girls lovers are chosen._

_Jay's secret is revealed._

_An intense game of rock paper scissors._

**AN: Well, that's it for now amigos! I'll have chapter four up in a day or two. But I wanna get some feed back on this one first! Though I must admit I am very temoted to just post it all up right now, because I have some scenes that I am **_**dying**_** to show you guys! Review please!**


	4. I got who?

**AN: I'm in agony guys, I wanna post the next few chapter so bad it almost hurt lol jk****J But seriously, I can't wait for you guys to read the up coming ones. I proof read them to my sister and she was laughing her butt off. Well, she is younger, but I hope you guys think they're just as funny! Anyways, This is a slow chapter, I just thought I should do it separately, but since it's so boring, I'll post the next one soon. **

**But I do feel I should mention this. I have only got two reviews. (Which I am very grateful for!) And some follows and favorites. But I really want to know what you guys think about this. I don't want to be one of those naggy people who boycott for reviews. So I'll still post until it's done, (Well unless everyone hates it. Then I might consider stopping.) But I made a commitment to my story, so I want to finish it.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Chapter Four: I got who?!**_

_Jay's POV_

I woke up that morning with a start, rushing down to breakfast with my laptop, excited to see who my boyfriend of two years would be. I quickly poured myself some Lucky Charms, quickly eating the marshmallows so they wouldn't ruin my poor milk. While I ate I logged onto my computer and went to the Marauders fanpage.

Oh. My. Gosh….I have never wanted to puke so badly. The website was just disturbing. Pictures of the four boys doing everything. Eating, quidditch, pranking, there was even one of Potter sleeping! Disgusted with these girls, I quickly went onto the love test section of the page.

The questions were simple, are you hot? Favorite color? Hobbies ect. I filled out the test as fast as possible and waited for my results, promised to me in two minutes. As I waited I could have sworn I heard an air horn followed by shrieking. I really needed to sleep more.

As I watched the screen my mom walked in and greeted me good morning.

"I'm glad to see you're eating finally, your father and I were starting to get worried." She confessed as she made herself coffee.

"Oh, don't worry mother," I laughed. "I just needed to get my stomach used to muggle food."

"That's odd," Mom mussed. "The Evans family said that Lily was eating as usual, inhaling everything."

I frowned at the thought of Mom going that far to question my eating habits, I needed to be more discreet.

"Well, you know Lily," I joked weakly, "always eating, well I need to go get dressed." And with that I sprinted up the stairs.

Before I did anything I ran to my bathroom and locked the door. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the toilet and shoved my fingerss down my throat, letting my Lucky Charms come right back up. I flushed my stomachs former contents and walked to the sink to brush my teeth. I sighed as I finished and looked at my face. All I could see was fat, everywhere.

I had never meant to let it get this far, my dieting, but what those Slytherin girls said really opened my eyes. I started setting weight goals, using healthy dieting and quidditich to help me get there, but as I I hit my growth spurt, my weight only went up, and I went to extreme measures, my current goal was 100 pounds. But judging by my size I figured I should once again lower it, I took a pen and quickly scribbled down 95 onto my wrist as a reminder. Afterwards I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black shortie shorts, and a white slouchy shirt with a sequined black cross on the front. I stuck in a black belly ring, since if I raised my arms even the slightest it would be shown. And then out in four diamond earrings. I then pulled my hair into a very lose messy bun. I had to smile seeing the green in the bottom half. I honestly didn't care if people thought it was weird. I loved it.

I quickly put on my now signature gray and black smoky eye and eye liner before running down the stair to check on my test results.

I eagerly ran to the computer, desperate to see. I regretted looking at it in an instant. No, I was imagining things. I double checked and was horrified to see I had read right. In that moment I let out the biggest blood curdling scream possible.

_Sabrina's POV_

I answered the final question on the test and proceeded to eagerly gulp down my coffee before sprinting up stairs to change into a floral sundress with a sweetheart neckline that came to mid thigh. I proceeded to do my make up with my normal brown smoky eye and eye liner. I left my hair down in soft curls and grabbed my purse before heading to my computer to check my results.

I grinned. _"Take that ladies." _I thought to myself before running out the door to head to Lily's.

_Hadassah's POV._

I jumped out of bed at the speed of light and took the fastest shower ever. I had to know my results! As soon as I got out of the shower I ran a brush threw my hair, and pulled on a ruffled white lace skirt, a brown belt, and a tucked in teat tank top with a blue jean vest. I quickly applied my makeup and sprinted down the stair after I grabbed my Smart Phone. Not wanting to waste anytime, I snatched a granola bar and started out to Lily's house, taking the test on my phone as I went.

A triumphant grin slipped onto my face as I checked my results while walking into the house._ "This is going to be easy."_

I spotted Brina perched on the island in the kitchen and headed over to her.

"Hey Brina, Lily up yet?" I asked, bursting to rub it in the girls faces.

"Nah, I was going to go up and wake her, care to join?" Brina offered, a smirk on her face that would make Jay proud.

"Do you know me at all my darling? Let's go!" and with that we raced up to Lily's room, evil plans to wake her running through our heads.

"Awww," Brina crooned as we looked down on Lily, "she's so cute, I'd just hate to wake her." I had to agree, Lily was curled up in a ball hugging a pillow, an adorable smile on her face. Lily had a serious cuddling problem, something we endlessly teased her about.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice Sabrina climbing onto Lily's bed, pulling and air horn out of her purse and holding her Smart Phone out to take a picture. (Why she had an air horn is beyond me.) First, she took a picture of our sleeping Lilypad, then slipped the air horn by her ear. The effect was amazing, I barley had time to cover my ears I was laughing so hard. Lily had jumped several feet in the ear, screaming her lungs off, a crazed expression on her face. By the time she had realized what had happened, Brina and I were rolling on the floor in laughter, tears streaming down our faces.

"That-gasp-was bloo-gasp-dy-gasp-awesome!" I chocked out.

"Man I can feel a six pack coming on!" Brina laughed out.

Lily didn't share our amusement.

"Your prats! You almost gave me a effin' heart attack!" she shrieked, her face going red. But I was laughing to hard to care, even when she stormed to her bathroom to get ready.

By the time Brina and I had managed to calm down Lily walked out in ripped up skinny jeans, black flip flops, and a tight sequined green tank top. She had on her smokey eye and eyeliner with her hair in a lose side braid. She looked good.

I gave her a smile of approval. Out of the three of us, Lily had always been the worst about her looks, preferring to spend the time studying instead; I was pretty proud to see her finally paying attention to herself.

We all headed back to the kitchen, muffling laughter as Lily's sister, Petunia, Sprinted out of the kitchen with a repulsed look on her face.

"Good to see you to Tuney darling!" Brina yelled at her, Petunia in response let out a shriek, horrified one of 'our lot' had addressed her.

We laughed and joked around as we waited for Lily to finish her test and for Jay to arrive so we could share our results.

"NO!" Brina and I whirled around to face Lily, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"What is it? Who'd you get?" I demanded, knowing that she hadn't gotten Lupin judging by her horror.

Lily just shook her head, "Let's wait till Jay gets here before we tell each other." she muttered, obviously not wanting to discuss it.

"Aye, speak of the devil, where is Jay?" Brina questioned.

I just shrugged, "Probably over slept again." I replied.

We were once again distracted as an ear piercing scream went off. I knew that voice anywhere. Jay.

Lily cackled madly. "I think she got her results." She laughed.

About to minutes later Jay burst through the door, a furious expression on her face.

"I GOT BLACK! FREAKING SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT KINDA SICK AND TWISTED JOKE IS THIS!?" Jay roared, her face near purple.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was rolling on the floor laughing my butt off. Of course Jay would get the Marauder she hated most. I suddenly remembered Lily, and asked her who she got.

Lily's laughter was replaced with a scowl as she shared her news. "I got Potter." She mumbled. Yep, I was going to die from the irony here. This time it was only me and Brina who laughed, Jay sharing Lily's pain on the subject.

"Sucks to suck guys! I got Lupin!" Brina crowed in glee, I froze…_What?_

"Wait, I got Lupin though…" The room went dead silent at this,

"Well," Jay began. "there's only one way to solve this."

Brina and I looked at each other, we raised our fists in sync and…

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!." I swore under my breath. I had freaking Pettigrew!

_Lily's POV_

I just laughed at Dessah's miserable face. It's not that Pettigrew's as bad as Black or Potter, but anyone would take Lupin over those three.

Wait…Potter. Crap. How the heck was I, Lily Evans, resident bookworm, supposed to make James Potter fall in love with me? I glanced at Jay to see a similar expression to mine. I almost had to feel bad for her. Her and Black fought as much as me and Potter, except Black was completely prejudiced against Slytherins.

"OK girls, we have some serious work to do." Dessah's voiced my thoughts perfectly.

"No kidding, how the heck am I supposed to make Black fall for me?" Jay groaned.

"Simple, we are going to spend the rest of this summer working on how to act around them and the rest of the school." Brina said with a confident smile.

I sighed. "Well my _Angels_, let's get to work." The disgusted expression on Jay's face at the name cheered me up immediately.

-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-

I let out a sigh as I collapsed in my bed. We had spent the entire day practicing how to act, catching up on schoolwork, learning how to choose clothes, walk in heels,and much much more. All in all, I was exhausted.

I couldn't sleep however, as my mind was on a certain hazel eyed boy. I was honestly worried. How the heck was I supposed to make James Potter fall for me? In second year, I sadly had a small crush on him, but that ended when he began bullying people.

I groaned and rolled on my side, sleep finally hitting me. As I of the messy haired boy.

_Coming up in chapter Five: _

_The girls come to the Hogwarts express._

_Our Angels cause an uproar and a wrestling match._

_The girls have their first confrontation with our dear Marauders._

_**AN:**_** So, what did you think? I am so excited for you guys to read chapter five, I think I might die! Well, until next time! Review!**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**An: I OWN NOTHING! **

_**shouts outs to: YAZ, and DawnShawdowQueen! Thanks for your awesome reviews! They made my day!**_

_**I should warn you that I had way to much fun with the outfits, I apologize haha!**_

_**Chapter five: The Hogwarts Express.**_

_Jay POV._

I stepped onto platform nine and three quarters, a confident smirk etched into my face as I felt my girls behind me. I was ready.

I was wearing black fishnet tights, black low rise short shorts with a silver belt, and a black crop to that said '_Sick Puppies'_ in white letters. Along with this I also had my favorite dark gray almost black, bicker boots, laced halfway up. My hair fell down my back, pin straight, showing off the green in my hair. I had in four diamond earrings and my shirt easily showed my two tatoos and a silver and green belly ring in the shape of an 'S'. What can I say? I have developed some serious house pride over the years. I was going to prove myself worthy of being in Slytherin if it was the last thing I did.

I glanced at my girls and smiled, we really had changed. Not our actual personalities. But we had come to the conclusion that we might as well act like ourselves while at Hogwarts, and had all four ditched our geeky and shy masks. I chuckled as I looked at our clothes, we had all decided to take the same basic outfit idea, and add a touch of our own flare

Brina was practically vibrating with excitement, She had on short white shorts and a yellow crop top with a big black smiley face. Her brown and orange hair was in loose curls and she had on four yellow diamond earrings along with a yellow and black 'H' belly ring and sparkly black gladiator sandals. She always had reminded my of a bumble bee…

Dessah' was wearing black short shorts and a blue crop top that said 'Talk Nerdy To Me' and gold sandals. Her hair was straight and she had in four gold earrings and a blue and gold 'R' belly button ring.

Finally, Lily was wearing blue jean short shorts and a gray crop top that said 'You're Braver Than You Think." in red letters. Her hair red and blue hair was, of course, down in ringlets, and she had on red flip flops. She had in four red earring and, (you guessed it,) a red and gold 'G' belly ring.

I rolled my eyes, we looked like we should all four be worlds apart. The rest of the platform seemed to agree, judging by the weird looks we were getting at least.

"Well then." Dessah huffed as some Hufflepuff wolf whistled at her. Me being such an amazing friend flashed him a rude hand gesture, earning a smack from Lily.

"What?" I asked with an innocent expression. Lily just rolled her eyes and tried to hide a grin. The four of us loaded our trunks and headed onto the train to search for a compartment. We all jumped as we heard Dessah's phone begin blaring out_ 'We R Who We R' _by _Kesha._ Dessah looked at the phone and a huge shriek erupted from her mouth as she saw the caller.

"Who is it? Brina demanded.

"It's Derek!" Dessah shrieked. There was dead silence. Before we all burst out into ear piercing shrieks, demanding the phone and the rest of the crowded hallways attention.

Derek was Hadassah's older brother. He was the lead guitarist in a band and was like a big brother to all of us. He was overprotective of us, claiming us as his 'baby sisters'. And we loved him for it. So of course our loud cat fight over the phone was perfectly valid.

Sadly, we might have been to vicious, as the phone flew from our grasp and skidded across the train, music blaring on full volume. We all let out horrified shrieks and barreled after the ringing phone, shoving students as we ran. I was luckily ahead and about to grab it; when a foot kicked it across the floor and into a compartment. We all froze before taking off after the phone; not caring about the fact that everyone was staring at us like we had escaped from St. Mungos. I felt someone tackle me to the floor and next thing I knew we were all on the floor in a heap, desperate to get to the phone first. Seeing as there was no time to get up, we all resorted to crawling into the compartment, shoving all the way.

"I got it!" shrieked Brina, as we all began to wrestle on the floor of the compartment trying to get it.

"EVRYONE SHUTUP!" Lily shrieked, her hair and clothes all messed up and crooked from our scuffle.

"Uh, girls? You there?" Questioned an amused male voice.

"Derek!" we all shrieked from our dog pile on the floor as Brina held the phone in the air to keep it from grabbing hands.

"Hey girls, just wanted to see how you were doing, but it seems I got my answer." He snickered.

"Awwe shut up you big git!" I laughed, Derek just had that cheering affect on people.

"OK, guys, I have to go soon, I have to go for some interview, I think we might be getting our big break finally, I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to beat any boys up already." See what I mean? Total sweetheart.

"Not yet, but Dessah' seems to be getting some admirers," Brina snickered. I mentally face palmed. Five four three two one…

"WHAT? WHAT DID THEY DO? DID THEY TOUCH YOU? WHO ARE THESE PUNKS? I SWEAR IF THEY COME IN A TEN FOOT RADIUS OF YOU FOUR SO HELP ME-" he was cut off by our uncontrollable laughter.

"Derek, I promise I'm fine." Dessah chocked out between laughs.

"OK, if your sure… but remember those self defense moves I taught you, and if anything happens, I'm first to know, kay? I have to go now, love you guys."

"Bye hunny bun!"

"Talk To ya' later sexy!"

"Love you Derek darling!"

"Don't miss me to much!" We all screamed out goodbyes into the phone before hanging

up and laughing uncontrollably. Well, until we heard someone clear their throat.

_NEXT TIME ON THE MARAUDERS WILL PAY_

**The girls confront the Marauders for the first time.**

**A plan is stolen.**

**Names are given**

_**CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW SINCE THIS WAS SO SHORT.**_


	6. The First Meeting

**AN: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Chapter six: The Confrontation**_

_Sabrina Pov_

We all four looked up from the floor to see not only Professor McGonagall, but what must have been half of the train. Including the Marauders at the front, trying (and failing) to muffle their laughter.

"Causing a disturbance, wrestling in the hallway, not to mention shoving several students. Sense you haven't been sorted yet, there will be no punishment, but I should warn you this is not how one would want to be starting Hogwarts." McGonagall rebuked. _"Wait, sorted? Oh my gosh she doesn't recognize us."_

"Um, professor? What do you mean sorted? I'm a Gryffindor." Lily said with confusion, I looked around to see the other girls all looking the same.

"Lils, she doesn't recognize us." I mumbled.

McGonagall's face was priceless. "Miss Evans?" She whispered, in complete shock. She took a closer look at out faces. "Barton, Sceniak, Sorg?" She had a look of horror on her face. I didn't blame her, for the past five years we had been her best students, I didn't think any of us had ever gotten a detention in our lives, and we exceled in all classes.

The entire hallway went dead silent, looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. It was quite comical really. Last year, any one of would have had the decency to look ashamed. But this wasn't fifth year, even Lily didn't even look bothered. Jay, however, had always gone big.

"Sup' Minnie darling?" She asked with an amused smirk on her face.

Gasps filled the hallway as they realized that it really was us. I just rolled my eyes,_ "Dramatic much?"_

"I'm not sure what as gotten into you girls, but sense your records are clean, I will let it go for now." She said sternly, looking down at us in annoyance. On that note she closed the door and the students slowly dispersed, talking excitedly about what had just happened.

I couldn't take it anymore, a second later we resumed rolling on the ground in laughter, until we were once again interrupted. I looked up to see the Marauders of course.

"Can we _help_ you?" Jay sniffed. I chocked down a giggle, Jay had the stick up Slytherin act to a T.

Potter looked taken aback. "Quite a lovely show you gave us there ladies, but you can leave now." He said, slipping into a smirk. _"The nerve of that boy."_

"Actually Potter, you guys can leave, this is our compartment, thank you very much." Lily snapped, anger sparking in her eyes. Oh crap.

"No, we have sat in this compartment for the past five years, its ours." Black snapped while pointing to a wall where "Property of the Marauders." was carved into it.

"Well sucks to suck, it's ours now." and for effect Dessah stretched out in a seat and pointed her wand at the wall. 'The Marauders' was crossed out and replaced by 'The Angels'.

"Whoops." Dessah said, an angelic look on her face. Yeah right.

"OK _Angels_, you've had your taste of glory, but now it's over, though I must say the clothes will be missed." Potter paused to smirk at Lily, letting his eyes go up and down, hopping to get a reaction. Instead, Lily just raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see Potter."

Before he could retort Jay stood up.

"I'm bored," She began with an annoyed look crossing her face. "get out." And on that note she walked up and shoved Black and Potter out of the door way before slamming it shut and casting a locking charm so they couldn't enter. Again, priceless. With the amount of laughing I had done today I would have a six pack in no time.

"Nice Jay." I commented as I watched the four storm off to find another compartment.

"Was the shoving necessary though?" Dessah chuckled.

"It was if we want to out do the Marauders first prank of the year." Jay smirked while brandishing a piece of parchment in the air. We all gapped at her.

"You beautiful, cunning Slyththerin! I love you!" Lily shrieked as she tackled Jay into a hug.

"I can't believe you got it." Dessah said in amazement.

"Wasn't really hard," Jay shrugged, "it was sticking out of Potter's pocket."

"Doesn't matter how she bloody got it, let's look at it!" I cried. Jay didn't need any encouragement, she unfolded the paper and we all huddled closer to get a look.

"Wow," Lily breathed. "I hate to say it but this is impressive, but it look more like a show thing instead of a prank." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey guys?" Dessah drew our attention away from the paper. "Look at this, the spells they have labeled for each person, look at the names.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Jay asked in confusion before understanding crossed her face.

"Of course!" She cried. "Their patronuses are a wolf, dog, rat and a stag. That must be what they stand for."

I remembered the boys bragging about their fully formed patronuses last year while the rest of us were stuck with mist. It made sense.

"To bad we can't do fully formed patronuses yet, we could get some nicknames off of them, keep the teachers off our backs till they figured it out." Lily mussed .

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about that." Dessah said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, worried, Dessah was never nervous.

"Well, I was thinking, we're in way over our heads here. It's common sense that the Marauders have some means of escape, though no ones sure what it is. How the heck are _we_ supposed to be exploring places like the forbidden forest and such,after hours without getting caught? We need a back up, like a disguise."

"I'm not seeing what this has to do with patronuses and nicknames, though I do agree." Jay spoke up. But it appeared Lily had caught on some how.

"Oh my gosh, Dessah, are you suggesting we become animangi?" Lily hissed in shock. I felt my insides freeze as the idea sank in, I then jumped up, shut all the curtains, and cast a silencing charm so we couldn't be heard.

Dessah rushed to explain herself. "Listen girls, it was just a idea, but I was thinking maybe if we worked really hard on the train, like took it one person at a time, we could each be able to transform. But it will take a lot of work, and it's illegal."

We all looked at each other as we went through the pros and cons. It would be helpful… I looked at Lily and Jay, we knew out answer.

"So, what's first?"

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-

We had spent the past hour at work, spending twenty-five minutes per person, I just hoped it was enough.

"OK girls, we have 45 minutes till we arrive, that gives us fifteen two transform and thirty to plan how we're going to foil the Marauder's plan." Lily informed us.

"Alright, I'll go first, since it was my idea." Dessah decided.

"Now are we sure we want to do this guys? About a hundred things could go wrong, and if we're caught, it's five years in Azkaban Prison."

Dessah took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

We all backed up to give her room, and watched as she began to shift.

_NO ONE'S POV_

The girls watched in utter fascination as their friend slowly began to hunch over and shrink until she was no more. A gasp filled the room. In Dessah's place was a little White Faced Capuchin monkey

"Awwweee!" Sabrina shrieked as she trough her arms around her furry friend. "You're so cute I could just eat you up!" The monkey gave her a look that said 'Really?'

"Hmmm…I dub thee…oh I don't know! You're to human to name!" Jay groaned.

"How about tails?" Lily suggested. The girls all looked at her and the Dessah gave a whimper of protest.

"Well, I don't see you to coming up with anything." Lily defended.

"She has a point." Sabrina declared.

"Oh fine," Jay groaned. "I dub thee tails."

Tails let out a mournful wail before shifting back.

"I'm a monkey!" Dessah spat out. "A monkey! That's my inner animal!?"

"Well, monkeys are smart and motherly, so it kinda makes sense." Lily offered. Dessah scowled.

"OK, I'll go next." Sabrina cut in before the conversation got out of hand.

Before anyone could move, she shifted, and before them stood a horse.

"Why doesn't this surprise me one bit?" Jay groaned out loud. In respones, the horse nuzzled her face.

"Horses are happy and sociable animals, so it actually fits quite well." Dessah informed Jay, who was trying to get Brina off of her.

"Well," Lily began with a thoughtful look. "I think you should be hooves. It's short and easy to say. Hooves gave a loud whinny in response causing the girls to cover their ears.

Sabrina shifted back in a good mood.

"That was bloody terrific!"

Jay just glared. "I really hate you right now hooves. But I wanna take a turn before I kill Brina, so I'll go next."

"Five galleons says you're a snake!" Brina shrieked as she bounced over to her seat. Jay just rolled her eyes before shifting.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

The three girls could only stare in shock at their friend. Before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Because, Jay hadn't morphed into a snake, she wasn't that lucky. No. Jay was a kitten. Not a cat, a kitten. A cute, fluffy, black kitten.

It only took five seconds for the girls to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Holy crap! This is awesome! Where's the effin' camera? You're a freaking kitten!" Dessah crowed as she took out her phone to take pictures.

"Oh my gosh you are the cutest thing ever! You should never shift back!" Lily cried before scooping Jay up in her arms and attempting to commit murder via hug.

Brina on the other hand had fallen out of her seat, unable to control herself.

Jay lept out of Lily's arms and backed into a corner, hissing and arching her back as her hair stood on however, made the cute effect even worse.

"Eeeeppp! There are so many names for you! Like Whiskers, Fluffy, Hissy." How are we going to decided?" Brina screamed in distraught. The kitten gave Lily a look that said. _"End me now, I beg you."_ Lily and Dessah could only laugh once again.

"Well, I think we should call you…." A grin slipped onto her face as she watched Brina screw her eyes shut and cross her finger, repeatedly chanting Fluffy. In retaliation, Jay jumped into the girls lap and stretched, slowly extending her claws out in pleasure, well, not to Brina's.

"Oi! Watch it!"

Now it was Jay's turn to laugh, doubling over and letting a weird wheezing sound.

"How about claws?" Dessah laughed, as she watched Brina rubbing her injured leg.

"Nah, that's to…tough for a kitten, what about Paws?" Lily suggested, as she took note of the kitten's green paws. "_Must be her hair die." _She mussed to herself.

"Now shift back Pawsie dear." Brina smirked.

Jay didn't need to be told twice, She was back in an instant, seething in anger.

"I'm a freaking cat!?" She screeched.

"Actually you're a kitten, and black cats are known for sneakiness and being fierce. Also rumored for being bad omens, and cats of the ancient wild." Dessah recited from the top of hr head. Jay could only stare.

"Oi, Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let Lily shift."

"Yes Ma'm."

Lily and Jay switched places, and by the time Jay sat down Lily had already transformed. A wave of Laughter and tears following.

"I knew_-gasp_-that you and James-_gasp_-were said to be-_gasp_- perfect for each other-_gasp_- but this is just to much!" Dessah cried as she leaned on a sobbing Jay for support.

Brina didn't take it as well. She was on the floor vibrating and kicking her legs.

"Oh my gosh, Lils, you broke Hooves!" Jay said in amazement.

Lily leaned her head down to nudge the shaking girl, who in turn just screamed.

"The Prongs family!" Before she began pounding the floor with her fist and cackling madly.

"Oh my gosh! Jay! Go get Lupin! He's the best at healing spells!" Dessah cried, concern covering her face. Jay sprinted out of the compartment, screaming for Lupin as she ran.

Dessah and Lily looked down at the girl in fear, as she began laughing even harder than before.

"Well, all we can do is wait," Dessah said as she turned to look the doe in the eyes. Who in turn through her head up in exasperation.

"Well, I supposed you need a name. I'm trying to decide between Soft Ears and Bambi." Dessah informed as she tried to block out her friends shrieks.

The doe looked like she was attempting a smile at the later.

"OK, by the power vested in me, I declar thee Bambi." Dessah laughed, as Lily shifted back, and just in time, because Jay and the Marauders burst through the door.

"What the heck is wrong with her!" Peter shrieked in horror. Sadly, the sight of James just managed to make it even worse.

"Whens-_cough-_the wedding-_Wheeze-_Bambi?" She got out collapsing once again.

Jay and the boys looked at the girls (well, the sane ones.) in confusion, until understanding dawned on Jay's face.

"Well can you fix her? Because I need the girl in one piece." Jay snapped as she turned to Lupin, who got to work in an instant, setting her on a bench and shining a light in her eyes.

"How many fingers?" He asked.

"Three, one fore Bambi, one for Loverboy, and one for their baby! Wait! I want to be the godmother!" Brina wailed and launched herself at Lily.

"Baammmbiii! I wanna be the godmother! I'm the godmother right?" She sobbed as she shook Lily by the shoulders.

"What the heck!" Black screeched in confusion as Lupin attempted to pry Sabrina off of Lily.

Lupin held her down in her seat and cast a silencing spell on her. The others let out of sigh of relief as silence washed over them.

"Well, the good new, she should come down soon. The bad news is that she has level One insanity." Lupin informed the others.

"Well we knew that all ready," Jay groaned. "How much longer?"

"Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes?" Lupin guessed as he looked at the girl in amusement.

Jay just groaned before storming up to Brina and getting in her face.

"Oi! Hooves! Snap out of it!" And she ended her sentence by slapping the girl across the face.

The effect was immediate, Brina looked around in confusion. And jay lefted the silencing spell off of her

"Hey guys why are they here? And why does my face hurt?" She asked on confusion. The others just gaped at her.

"I'm just done." Jay declared as she fell backwards into a seat.

Lily turned to the shocked boys.

Thank you Lupin, we really appreciate it. We can take it from here." And with that the boys left the compartment, dazed expressions on their faces.

Brina giggled, "What's their problem?"

Dessah just face palmed.

"OK, enough theatrics, we have a prank to plan!" Lily laughed. And with that the girls finished their train ride in peace, planning their first move.


	7. Hogwarts

**AN: Hey guys! I must say I had some serious fun writing this! I hope you like it! Please review! And thanks to Yaz, and another reviewer didn't leave a name!**

_**I do not own the Harry Potter World, nor Beauty and the Beast.**_

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts.**

_HADASSAH'S POV_

The train slowed to a stop, and the girls and I all hastily yanked on our robes, having lost track of time during our planning.

"I can't believe we only have two more years here!" Lily cried.

"Oh please Lils, as soon as we graduate we're all moving into a huge house together while we kick deatheater butt, and laugh at the rumors our nosy neighbors spread about us all being gay couples. And then to amuse ourselves even further we are going to encourage the rumors and adopt a baby and named Alfred and call him Alfie for short. And he will be the cutest and most wanted boy in Hogwarts because he had such amazing and gorgeous mothers who rubbed of on him!" Sabrina declared proudly.

….I had no words…none. However someone did.

"Seems like you don't mind the rumors (Or possibly the truth,) Sorg, something you want to confess?" Potter snickered behind them.

Sabrina just smirked. "Why yes Potter, yes I do," she declare as she slipped an arm around Jay's waist and pulled her close. "Jay and I have been secretly in love since third year, and have decided to come clean. Isn't that right baby cakes?" And for the grand finale, she placed a huge kiss on the horrified Jay's cheek.

However disgusting it was, it was totally worth it to see the disturbed expressions of the Marauders, and faces of the now depressed boys.

"Dang it." One grumbled to his friend. "Why is it always the hot ones?"

"I know!" The other exclaimed. "I was totally going to ask out the Slytherin."

That was it. Lily and I started cracking up as Jay dragged us and her beloved to an empty carriage.

"Sabrina Sorg!" She shrieked. " Get your butt in there! You have some explaing to do!"

Brina complied, but not before turning to the crowd and yelling.

"As you can see, she clearly wears the pants in this relationship!"

Before diving into the carriage followed by a pissed Jay.

"That was completely mortifying!" Jay cried.

"It was worth it!" Brina laughed, "Did you see their faces? And plus the boys will stay away now." This seemed to cheer Jay up, and we continued our trip to the castle doing horrible Marauders impressions.

-HS-HS-HS-HS-HS-HS-

_James's POV_

We could only stare stupidly at the girl's…display, as everyone else burst into chatter about the four.

"They are gorgeous!"

"I wonder where they get their hair done?" A girl mussed.

"That was hilarious."

"-calling themselves the Angels."

No, that was supposed to be us they were talking about! Who did these girls think they were? Stealing the spotlight like that?! I could tell the guys thought the same, as they listened to the gossip spreading about Hogwarts new _Angels._ I mean, what kind of a name is that?

"Guys, we need to do something, now." Sirius declared.

"Don't worry Padfoot, as soon as our prank is over we'll be alright." I said with more confidence than I felt. We quickly climbed into a carriage, and began discussing the girls as we waited to arrive at the castle.

"This is so weird, it's like they just came out of nowhere!" Peter complained.

"Wait, Prongs mate, that was our Evans right? The one you were chasing for three years? The one who sent you to the hospital wing?" Sirius demanded, an amused grin slipping on his face.

"Do you _know_ any others, Pads?" Remus snickered.

I groaned, it was true. Ever since second year I had practically been in love with the girl. But after the Lake Incident last year, I had decided to just give up hope, the girl bloody hated me! But her new look wasn't helping this decision at all.

"And isn't Barton the one that you levitated into the lake Pads?" Peter questioned. A smile crept up Sirius's face.

"Now that, was freaking awesome, totally worth the slap!" He chuckled. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"No wonder she hates you so much Sirius! You flipped the poor girl's skirt up!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"And that view just made it all the more worth it." He retorted with a wink. Remus's face was disgusted.

"Pig." He grumbled, as he pulled out a book.

"Oi! Just stating the honest truth, Moony! Lighten up." Sirius laughed.

"You guys don't think they're going to get revenge on us do you? I mean, we were pretty cruel with them, and there's no doubt we've done something to the other two." Peter whispered in concern.

"Relax Wormtail, they're just some girls who finally hit puberty and got a bit of an attitude change. There's nothing to worry about." Sirius brushed off his friends concerns as he folded his arms under his head.

I wasn't to sure. There had to be more to this change than that. But I really hoped Padfoot was right, because they could be a threat. They were all pretty powerful witches, and they had the qualities and abilities of all four houses. Not to mention they could probably charm their way out of any situation, a talent we had lost after second year. I was pulled from my thought by Sirius's voice.

"Pity that Barton's in Slytherin though eh'? She wasn't hard on the eyes."

And so we finished our second to last carriage ride discussing which girls in the year were the hottest.

-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-

_Lily's POV._

The girls and I were practically shaking as we entered the Great Hall. In just a few moments, our Hogwarts career would be taking off.

We all separated as we reached the doors, Jay ad I going to the Gryffindor table and Hadassah and Sabrina going to the Ravenclaw table. We would usually sit together, but since it was the sorting and due to the prank we reasoned it be harder for the teachers to pinpoint us if we sat apart.

"I'm kinda nervous," I mumble to Jay as we search for seats. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Relax Lils, it'll be alright, plus, even if something went wrong, at least we still ruined the prank." Jay replied cheerfully.

"Oi! What's the snake doing over here?"

"Uh, Sitting?" Jay retorted dryly.

"Well why don't you go sit with your other prejudiced buddies? At your own table." The seventh year boy replied harshly.

Suddenly Jay pulled an innocent look widening her eyes and giving of the impression of a wounded puppy.

"But I just want to sit with my best friend and watch my fellow students get sorted. I really like hanging out in Gryffindor, my house said that you guys were full of it, but your really not. I was hoping I could eventually show them that and we could all be friends. Like our great founders had hoped. Please don't make me leave." She cried in a heart breaking voice, even allowing a few tears.

The boy looked horrified that he had made a girl cry, but he was obviously still confused why she had gotten so upset so fast. The confusion was short live as he got a tap on the shoulder from McGonagall.

"Mr. McLaggen, it has come to my understanding that not only have you seriously discouraged house unity, something your Headmaster has spent the past ten minutes _encouraging_. But you have also made Miss Barton cry on the first day, along with insulting her house.

"I- I…" He seemed to finally catch on, and whirled on Jay. "You little Slytherin Slut! You set me up!" He roared. Causing several heads to turn

"Mr. McLaggen! Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention in my office this weekend! Go to your dormitory at once!

It was all we could do to hide our laughter as McGonagall left the table. When McLaggen shot one final glare towards us, Jay blew him a kiss and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"I should probably be mad at you for losing my house points. But honestly, that was totally worth it." I laughed.

"I know! That guy was a jerk. I can so see his son in a few years strutting around insulting us innocent Slytherins."

"Uh, I'd take that over Malfoy's child. I can totally see a mini version of him running around and terrorizing our poor little Alfie." I snickered.

"Not my baby boy!" Jay wailed, clamping a hand over her heart.

I was going to comment, but the lights suddenly dimmed.

"You ready?" I hissed at Jay, who nodded. I both look towards Hadassah and Brina who both gave little salutes.

Suddenly, Jay's robes turned red. Along with the rest of the Sltherins. Luckily Jay had been expecting it, unlike the others, who were causing an uproar at the other end of the hall. I could feel something going on with my hat, and suddenly, it was singing, along with everyone else's, the school song.

Towards the middle of it, all the rolls rose in the air and began exploding into fireworks, as four patronuses in the form of a wolf, a stag, a dog, and a rat, formed in the sky and began prancing around in the air and on the tables. It was time.

The girls and I all discreetly raised our wands.

_NO ONE'S POV._

There was s loud bang. And suddenly a green kitten, a blue monkey, a red doe, and a yellow horse appeared in thin air, and began charging towards in thin air, and began charging towards the Patronuses. As soon as they made contact, the Patronuses were gone, and everything had stopped. The hall was plunged into darkness, the only light was a glow given off from the new animals.

A collective gasp sounded from the hall as everyone looked up to see the stars on the ceiling rearranging themselves to read:

_Tails, Bambi, Paws, and Hooves._

_Are saddened by this pathetic welcome show, and have taken it into their capable hands to give you a PROPER welcome. Enjoy!_

And on that note. A single candle stick jumped up onto the teachers table, all eyes on it. A face appeared and it opened its mouth.

"_Be our guest, be our guest." _It began as all the plates, cups, silverware, and candles began to come to life, joining the loan candle as it continued singing.

The student squealed as they began to recognize the scene from the muggle movie _Beauty and the Beast._

Towards the end of the song, the fireworks returned, the four animals running along the tables, weaving between the dancing plates. As the finale note was hit, the fireworks spelled out:

_Welcome back students!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Angels._

And with that everything ended at once and the lights turned on. And to the Slytherin's delight, their robes were back to normal.

Dumbledore rose.

"Well done, well done. To the masterminds behind this. That was some extraordinary magic, and I'm sure we all hope to see more of these Angel's work in the near future.

The students burst into applause, before being sent up to their dormitories, excitedly talking about what had happened. Well, not counting the four Gryffindor boys, who were silently fuming.


	8. Group Talks!

**AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! School just started and its my freshmen year, and I got show choir, musical, voice lessons, homework, and two essays due, gotta hate high school eh? But anyways, so sorry!**

**So, what are you thinking of this story so far? Yes? No? Let me know!….(that was an unintentional rhyme.) Well, I don't have to much of an idea of what I wanna do with this chapter, so I'm just gonna go with the flow, hope it works lol****J Happy reading! **

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY YAZ! **

_**SHOUTOUT S TO THE REVIEWERS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, THAT BELONGS TO THE FREAKING GENIUS J.K. ROWLING!**_

_**Chapter eight: Group Talk!**_

_Lily POV_

I bade goodbye to the girls and ran to catch up with my fellow Gryffindors, who immediately burst into applause when they saw me.

"That was bloody amazing Evans!"

"How did you do it?"

"I love your new look!"

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen!"

I beamed and gave my thanks for the praise, but didn't think much of it. Before this these people had completely shunned me, they only wanted to say they knew Bambi, not Lily Evans.

We finally made it up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password. (Fizzy Whiz.) I excitedly sprinted up to my dorm and changed into some plaid pajama pants and a sports bra before I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I got out I was greeted by the other Gryffindor girls; Marlene Troyer, Dorcas Meadows, and Katie Matthews. They were all nice girls. But I just didn't get along perfectly with them, we were just polite to each other, otherwise I completely kept to myself.

"Oh my gosh Lily! You look amazing!"

"That was a great prank!" "We should all do something like that soon."

I just thanked them before making up an excuse to go down stairs, feeling rather overwhelmed by all the sudden praise.

I snatched my robe and escaped, mentioning leaving a book by the couch.

When I got down there I was pleased to see an empty common room. I sank onto the couch in relief, and basked in the warmth of the fire.

"Lily! Lils! Up hear!" I swore I just heard Jays voice. I followed the sound of it a my jaw dropped at what I saw. At the highest point on the wall, above the fireplace, The bricks had swung open to reveal a door, Jay inside.

"Oh my gosh Jay! What the heck is this?" I yelped. Jumping off of the couch. I thought I heard a small gasp and a slap, but I ignored it.

"I'm not really sure honestly," Jay began. "The Slytherins were being over whelming, something about mudbloods not being worthy of all that praise or something. So I went to the common room after they were in bed, and I tripped on the stairs and fell under a table, well, I hit a brick and this door swung open, I followed it, and here I am!" She finished with a triumphant smile. I just gaped at her, the first thing I could say was.

"You are such a klutz sometimes."

"Oh you're one to talk missy! Can you help my get down?"

"Oh, right sorry." I apologized and scrambled to help her. It didn't go to well.

"Here put your foot here! NO, not there, here!"

"I'm going to die!"

"No you're not you baby! Well, you won't if you would put you're foot there!"

"Hey let go!"

"Then move your- aaghhhhh!" And with that Jay came tumbling down, gracefully landing on top of me.

"Ow, you're not very soft Lilypad." She groaned as she rubbed her head.

"You're not much better, when was the last time you ate! I could feel your ribs!" I whined.

Jay mumbled something I couldn't hear before getting up.

"Uh, maybe next time I should use the ladded, hehe." She laughed sheepishly while pointing to the side of the fireplace. I looked at it and sure enough, the bricks had been formed into a ladder.

"I hate you!" I whined as I threw myself onto the couch, I was exhausted. My silence was interrupted by a banging on the portrait, and Jay went to get it.

"Hey is Lily- Jay? Oh thank goodness you're here! I didn't want to go down to the dungeons to find you!" Brina babbled as she skipped into the room, dragging Hadassah with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they flung themselves out on the couches.

"Yes, what are you girls doing here?"

We all jumped at the voice and whirled around to see Lupin, Potter and Black right behind us, smirks on their faces.

"Honestly Evans," Black tsked. "bringing the enemy into the base? You should be ashamed."

"I hardly think we're the enemies, Black," Jay scoffed. "Unless you find three teenage_ girls_ scary?"

Black scowled. "I could always tell-"

"McGonagall? That's mature, and if you do I might be forced to tell exactly what you're doing in the broom closet on the third floor. Because you and I both know very well that it isn't practicing potions." Jay retorted. Black was comical, he just stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

"She's got you there mate." Potter chuckled.

"Don't think I forgot about you Potter, I'd just hate to let slip about who caused the giant squid to attack Malfoy." Potters face went remarkably pale.

"And Lupin, dear Lupin, I happen to have seen something rather odd. Someone who looked just like you, sneaking out of the kitchens after emptying ALL of the chocolate from the place." Lupin turned as red as my hair and looked at his feet.

"You little!" Black started, once again to be cut off.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for the heads up on the prank, it helped a lot." Jay winked as she tossed the planning sheet towards them, Potter catching with seeker reflexes.

"You, you…how?!" Black cried in shock.

"She's in Slytherin, genius, it's what she does." Dessah snickered.

"So, if you guys don't mind," Brina began.

"We're in the middle of something, and don't want to be interrupted by." Jay caught on.

"Annoying toe rags who won't shut up." I laughed, finishing the insult.

"So," Dessah said as she got up to herd them towards the staircase. "you can leave now." And with that we all cst levitating spells at them and sent them up the stairs.

"Bye boys!" We all cried cheerfully, only to be answered by a slamming door.

We all burst out into laughter.

"I don't care if they hate us so much we can't even finish the contract," Brina cried. "It was worth it!"

"No to worry about the contract, if Jay keeps dressing like that, she'll have him in no time!" Dessah said slyly. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Jay was only in a pair of very short and tight Abercombie and Fitch cloth shorts, with a see through white lace tank top, along with a silk Chinese Robe. (**AN: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE ARE CALLED!)**

"Oh my gosh!" Jay shrieked in horror, and buried her face in a pillow. I just laughed at her until I realized what I was wearing as well.

"That's so embarrassing!" I wailed, much to the amusement of Brina and Dessah, who were happily wearing plaid pants and long sleeve shirts.

"You'll get over it." Brina laughed.

"The boys won't." Hadassah muttered. Sending us all into a fit of giggles.

"Speaking of them, we need to talk about our strategy." Brina announced.

"Yeah, I agree, we need a plan or something, they're going to be suspicious if we suddenly start flirting with them, while taking their spotlight." Dessah added. I had to admit, they had a good point.

"Well what do you two propose?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm going to say for this year, we're complete enemies, we need to show them that they can't walk over us like everyone else, that we're not like other girls." Sabrina proposed. I wasn't to sure about this.

"But what about next year, they're not idiots, they'll know something's up if we change our personality again." Jay said. Voicing my opinion perfectly.

"That's what I thought," Dessah began. "So I say that we can have a few little 'moments' with them this year, if they need help, give it, but not a whole lot, and later act like it never happened. Then, next year we can say that we're maturing or something, and we don't have time for petty fights."

I had to admit, that plan seemed good. "It could work." I said, realizing they wanted my opinion.

"Yeah, it seems pretty fool proof, though this is going to take forever!" Jay whined.

"Don't worry, it will be so worth it." Brina chuckled.

"OK, on to other matters, how did you two meet up?" I demanded.

"Well, I was going down the stairs, when I noticed this portrait of a forest path in this dark corner of the room." Hadassah began excitedly. "I was really curious as to why it would be placed where no one could see it, so, thought I could maybe move it to another wall, but when I tried to move it, it opened up like a door, and there was a tunnel! So I followed it and ended up in the Hufflepuff common room!"

I paused as I thought this through, I had an idea, it was completely insane.

"Hey guys," I began. " Don't you think this is odd? There being tunnels between common room, they have to be there for something."

"Like what?" Brina pestered.

"I think they were maybe for safety, like if something went wrong, or a common room was under attack, you could slip into the passage, and get out. So that means that this passageway connects all four houses!" I finished.

"It actually makes sense," Jay thought out loud. "My tunnel kept going, but that was just the first door I saw, and I wanted out.

"Same here, "Hadassah cried excitedly. "I was freaking out, so I climbed through the first door I saw!"

"OK, I think we should explore these tunnels this weekend to double check." I suggested excitedly, this could be really useful.

"And we can't tell anyone else," Brina added. "This could be dangerous if people could just show up in other people's common rooms."

"OK, so it's a plan! Let's meet in here on Saturday, but will meet outside the portrait so no one sees us coming from a wall." Dessah cried excitedly.

"Great, now I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed now." Jay called as she got up and climbed up the fireplace.

"Night guys!" Dessah and Brina called, and began walking out the portrait, leaving me to climb up to my room and let sleep overcome me.

_James POV_

"That little snake!" Sirius roared as he slammed our room door closed, effectively waking up Peter.

"What happened? He demanded. And we quickly informed him of what just transpired.

"I don't get how she could know all of this." Remus mussed. "She's more Slytherin than people think."

"No kidding." I spat as I hopped on my bed. "I can't believe she pick pocketed Sirius like that on the train!" It was honestly pretty impressive, but these girls were the enemy now, so I wouldn't admit to that.

"OK, Peter, you were right." Remus sighed. We looked at him to elaborate. "They ARE out to get us."

"Now it could just be a coincidence." Sirius suggested, I really hoped he was right, Evans could be scary when she was mad. But I knew that idea was unlikely.

"I think he's right Pads, otherwise they wouldn't be this harsh."

"OK then, plan B." Sirius smiled wickedly. "They can't hurt us if they're in love with us." We all froze at his words.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I mean, we each take a girl and make her fall in love with us, then at the end of seventh year we dump them! It's perfect!"

"That actually doesn't seem like a \bad idea." Remus sighed. I was surprised, it was usually him that disagreed with this stuff. He apparently saw my face and continued.

"I mean, it's obvious that these girls are a threat, but if they were to help us on pranks after we got close, imagine how awesome it would be. And plus I don't really want to be on their bad sides, and it would be a good prank."

"OK," I agreed, "But how should we decide who gets who?"

"Well," Sirius smirked. "It's obvious that you get Evans." Everyone laughed as my cheeks flushed. But Sirius continued. "And I want Barton, I refuse to pass up an opportunity to prank a Slytherin so good, and I want revenge for her pick pocketing me."

"Or," Remus smirked. "You just hope you get to see her in clothes like tonight." That sent us all into a fit of laughter, as a dreamy smile graced Sirius's face.

"Well, I'm not complaining if she does, and I don't think Prongs is either." He defended quickly.

I groaned as the laughter was directed at me again.

"I thought you were going to jump poor Evans!" Remus gasped. I just chucked a pillow at him.

"Shut up you lot, now which of you two wants Sorg?" I fired at Remus and Peter.

"I wouldn't mind Dessah I suppose, and I want to see how Remus handles Sorg." Peter grinned wickedly. I snorted, the thought of Remus with someone so hyper…

"Challenge excepted, wormtail." Remus smirked.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, I'm going to bed." Sirius announced. It was only then that I realized how late it was, and began changing into my pajamas.

Ten minutes later I was asleep, my dreams plagued by a certain red head.

_**Next time, on The Marauders Will Pay**_

_First day of classes._

_Pranks are pulled_

_Snape appears._

_Food is thrown._

**AN: So what did you guys think? The Marauders idea was completely random, I just thought it would be interesting if they were all four playing each other. Well, again, shoutouts to all who review this chapter! Nine will be up soon!**


	9. Severus Snape

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for this wait. I'll try to do better but I do have an announcement. **

**A boy at my school committed suicide at one am yesterday morning. He was a great guy, and the whole school is taking it really hard. ****I will be dedicating chapter thirteen to him and my school.**** This was a really horrible thing, and it might be a bit harder to update for a week or so, but I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend.**

**Thanks. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

___**Chapter Nine: Severus Snape**_

_Sabrins's POV_

I woke up with a start the next morning. It was the first day of classes!

I quickly out of my bed and pulled on my gray skirt, white shirt, and my yellow and black tie. I also added my black, thigh high nylon socks and some yellow flats. I got some serious house pride.

I ran into the bathroom silently, hoping to not wake my roommates, and brushed my teeth, leaving my orange and brown hair pin straight.

I grabbed my bag and snuck out the door, my stomach growling the entire way. I loved breakfast. As I headed to the portrait, a brilliant, beyond genius idea hit me, why not help dear Dessah up? I would usually wake Lily for entertainment, but seeing as I didn't know for sure where the tunnel led, Dessah would do. I silently crept to the portrait of the sleeping dragon and pried it open.

The tunnel was dark, I swear I saw a spider family a ways back. All in all, it was just gross, so imagine my complete relief when I reached the Ravenclaw entrance, and snuck into their common room. I reached the stairs and froze, which way was the girls dorms? I didn't want to walk in on a bunch of guys sleeping naked!

After about five minutes of debating I figured there was only one way to find out, and took the right staircase.

_Hadassah's POV_

_I was in the Library, surrounded by a pile of books of all different kinds, reading with Taylor Lautner; and we were both happily eating chocolate chip cookies. They were really good cookies._

"_Dessah." Taylor whispered turning to me. In the distance I thought I heard a bunch of guys yelling. Don't they know not to yell in a library?_

"_Yes Taylor Lautner?" I breathed._

"_Wakey wakey." …..Wait what?_

"_Sorry love, I didn't catch that." I sighed as I snuggled into his chest._

"_Tails, wake up. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I WILL SHOW THIS VIDEO OF YOUR TAYLOR LAUTNER DREAM TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"_

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I woke up to see a cackling Brina, tears streaking down her face as she held a video camera at my face.

"You prat!" I cried as I threw a pillow at her. "I was eating cookies with Taylor Lautner in the Library!"

This only sent her into another fit of giggles. When she finally calmed down she began to speak. "Well, sorry I wanted to help you get dressed. And Ravenclaw boys are freaking scary! I got chased out of their dormitories by five blokes in nothing but boxers!" She wailed.

It was my turn to laugh now.

"You what!?" I cried.

"I couldn't decide which staircase to go up, so I went right, I opened the door that said 'sixth years' and get greeted by the sight of five, half naked, blokes!" She finished with a stamp of her foot

I calmly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Brina, you need help, lots of help." I said in a serious voice.

"Shut up you!" She said, and began shoving me towards the bathroom.

About five minutes later I came out freshly showered with my hair in soft barrel curls. I was greeted my the sight of my Hogwarts clothes. A white shirt, my blue tie, a gray skirt, and silver heels with a bow around the ankle. Brina also took the liberty to add black leggings that ended mid calf.

"Brina, this isn't my uniform. I said, gesturing to the outfit.

"It is now! Jay and I read the handbooks, we found some loop holes for the shoes and leggings. She declared proudly.

I had to give the girl credit, she really knew her dress code.

"Now come on lazy bones! We're meeting Jay and Lily outside the Gryffindor common room!" She yelled, effectively waking the other girls of the dorm up, how they were still asleep is beyond me.

Brina and I ducked out of the room before they could see the intruding Huffelpuff, and sprinted down the stairs. As we made our way to the portrait, Brina turned and -very maturely might I add- stuck her tounge out at a group of sixth year boys, who glared in return.

"Real mature Brina, real mature." I chuckle, and walked out into the corridor.

"I thought so." She sniffed haughtily and stuck her nose in the air. I could only shake my head at her.

We finally made it to the Fat Lady, and resorted to banging and screaming at the top of our lungs until the lady finally opened up for us.  
"Teenagers these days," She cried. "So rude!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Brina snapped as she walked in. Thankfully, Jay and Lily were descending the stairs, saving us a guessing game of which way the girls dormitories were.

They were dressed similar to us except Lily was only wearing Red Converese High Tops, and Jay had on some weird, dark gray pencil skirt wrap thing, fishnet tights, and her combat boots. **(AN; like Patricia's Skirt on House Of Anubis.)**

"Thank goodness you're here! I'm starving!" Lily cried as she ran up and flung her arms around us.

"Lily, you're always hungry." Brina snickered, as she opened the portrait door again, ignoring the Fat Lady's many complaints.

"Am not!" Lily scowled, crossing her arms.

"Are to." We all said at the same time, before busting out laughing. The trip to the Dining Hall was pretty normal, well, until a certain greasy haired git decided to show up.

"Lily, can we talk?" Snape asked, as he approached us.

"Dang it," Jay whined, "we thought you had transferred after you didn't show up yesterday." I had to hide a grin. Jay had been positive Snape had dropped off the face of the earth after he had failed to show up for dinner last night.

"I was attending to other things, Barton." He hissed at her. "Lily, can we please talk, in private?" He added, shooting a glace at the rest of us.

Lily just raised one eyebrow. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them." She said coldly. I was so proud!

When Snape failed to respond, we all just began to continue walking past him, when her burst out.

"Lily I love you." The four of us stopped dead in our tracks, turning around to stare at the boy. Who in turn, looked quite proud to have finally gotten that off of his chest.

"Oh snap." I heard Brina mumble beside me.

Lily looked at him in disgust. "You're to late Sna-" She was cut off sharply as Snape grabbed her and kissed her. Her screams were muffled as she struggled to break free, but he only held on tighter.

Before any of us could react, four hexes hit him dead on, sending the greasy creep flying backwards. I whirled around, and was shocked to see the Marauders, wands all drawn, anger written clear on their faces. The one that shocked me most was Potter's he looked like he was torn between murdering Snape and going to check on Lily. The last part confusing me.

Before the boys were able to do anymore damage, Jay came to her senses, and had tossed her wand to the ground and began beating up Snape. Did I mention she's a black belt in Karate?

"YOU. FOUL. GIT. HOW. DARE. YOU. TOUCH. HER. YOU DON'T DESERVE. TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS HER!" She shrieked, delivering a blow after each word. Snape, looked terrified. But it just got worse when Jay summoned a bottle of shampoo and smashed it over his head.

"THAT'S CALLED SHAMPOO YOU CREEP! I KNOW IT'S A FOREIGN THING TO YOU, BUT LILY ONLY DATES PEOPLE WHO USE IT!" At this point Snape had jumped to his feet and began to run from the angered girl, I couldn't blame him.

"AND IF I EVER SEE YOU WITHIN THREE FEET OF LILY EVANS AGAIN, SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!" Jay screamed at his retreating form. As soon as she was out of sight she turned to Lily, who looked to be in shock.

"Lils, are you OK?" I asked gently. Lily just nodded before throwing her arms around Jay.

"That was bloody brilliant." She laughed, as Jay returned the hug. "Thanks you three."

"No thanks needed, but that prat owes me shampoo!" Jay growled angrily.

Brina opened her mouth to speak, but was cutoff by loud laughter. We turned to see three Marauders in shock, and one Sirius Black rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That was bloody amazing!" he cried. "His face, I think that must have been the first time he had ever come in contact with shampoo!"

Lupin, at least had the decency to look worried.

"Are you alright Lily?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for getting him off of me." Lily smiled at him. "Now I'm kinda hungry, so I'm going to head down for breakfast." She said, and we all started walking towards the Great Hall. However, as we rounded the corner, Jay pulled me back sharply.

"We'll meet up with you there, Dessah and I are going to clean up that shampoo." She called after them. As soon as they were out of sight I turned to her.

"Wha-" I was cut off as Jay clamped a hand over my mout and dragged my behind a tapestry.

"Listen." She mouthed at me. I looked at her questioningly, but did what she said.

"Prongs mate, James, snap out of it!" Black's voice rang threw the air.

"That foul git how dare he touch her! He doesn't deserve her!" I was taken aback by the pure loathing in Potter's voice.

"James, I thought you were over Evans." Pettigrew voice whispered.

"I thought so to Wormy, but I'm starting to think I won't ever be." His broken voice whispered.

"It'll be OK mate, lots of fish in the sea." Black encouraged.

"But there's only one Lily Evans." Potter shot back.

"You'll get over it mate, move on." And with that you could hear two sounds of footsteps walking away.

"You're never going to move on are you." Lupin's voice stated.

"I don't think I will, I don't think I even want to." And with that, they both left to catch up with their friends. When the coast was clear Jay and I snuck out of our hiding place.

"What the heck was that? He actually likes her? I thought he might, but I didn't think he liked her that much, heck, he might freaking love the girl!" I cried as I began pacing.

"He does." Jay's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You think so?" I asked her in shock, the idea was just weird.

"It makes sense, he pulls the pranks to get her attention, and you could see how mad he was Dessah, it's obvious!" She exclaimed.

"Well, then, There's only one logical thing that we can do." I grinned.

"What?"

"They would be cute together, they kind of level each other out nicely now that I think of it. And if he really loves her, plus he's better than Snivellous." I felt my smile take over my entire face.

"We're going to set up Lily and James."

**AN: TADAA! What do you think? Well, next chapter will be up as soon as I'm finished with chapter thirteen! Sorry it took so long for this one, but twelve took forever to write! Well, REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I feel I should explain this. I know that these characters are super OOC. I feel like Peter should eventually get a bit of a backbone however, and I wanted this story to show Lily finally coming out of her shell. I don't know, I can't see James dating someone who is always reading or something. I thought I should make her a tad rebellious. Again, REVIEW!**


	10. Food fights and Shower parties

**AN: OK, this is kinda a pointless chapter I guess. I'm not sure why I had written this at the time. But I did, so oh well.**

** YAZ- HoA? Seriously? I freaking love that show also! I was so mad Nina didn't come back :'(**

** Kara-Thanks! I really appreciated your review!1 And I'm glad you like the story!**

** And yes, To MissIntelligent, You are right! I absolutely couldn't think of any names, I was having serious writers bock xD And thank you for your lovely reviews! The make my day!**

** So, as usual, I own nothing. But anywho, shout out to all my lovely reviewers for this chapter. This is a pretty short chapter, but as you know, a short chapter means a faster update! So, Let's get to it!**

___**Chapter Ten: Hogwarts Chaos **_

_Lily POV_

When Brina and I reached the Great Hall, it was still fairly empty. We walked towards the Gryffindor table, where we usually sat, and I grabbed a cup of coffee and some eggs and bacon. Brina mimicked my meal, and quickly jumped into furious chatter about what had just happened in the hallway.

I honestly didn't know what to say, the whole thing was just, weird. In fourth year, I had always thought Sev might like me, and at the time, I would have said yes to him in a heartbeat. He was my best friend, and I really did care for him, however, that ended after the lake incident. But this, I knew he was telling the truth when he said he loved me, but even if I actually still returned the feelings, I wouldn't act on them, he's to involved in the dark arts for my liking. It would never work.

Another thing that really confused me was Potter. Yes, it was perfectly understandable as to why anyone would be angry, the boy practically molested me! But Potter looked like he wanted to murder him five times over then dance on his grave. The entire thing was honestly terrifying, and I really hoped I would never have to see him like that again.

I was drawn from my thoughts as Jay and Dessah sat down across from me; and Brina, and I immediately grew worried, they had those expressions they get when they're scheming, and a Dessah and Jay scheme never ends well.

"What's with those faces?" Brina asked warily, obviously having come to the same conclusion as me.

"Oh nothing Hooves, you worry to much." Jay giggled. Yes you heard me right. Jay, Jay Barton, _giggled._

"OK! What are you two up to?" I demanded, brandishing my fork in their faces.

"Bambi, calm yourself," Dessah laughed as she lowered my fork. "nothing's up, we were just planning on ways to win the _you know what._"

"You know, we really need a codename for that." I said thoughtfully.

"OOOHHH! I KNOW!" Brina cried. "How about operation Sparkly Panda!"

We all just stared.

"Sparkly Panda?" Dessah asked slowly.

"Yes Sparkly Panda! It's funny to say, and if something comes up, or if we need to talk about it, then all we have to do is scream Sparkly Panda!"

Jay just burst out laughing, "Hooves, you're a genius!"

"You can't possibly agree with her!" I cried, completely astounded.

"Bambs, imagine people's faces if we start screaming Sparkly Panda at random moments." Jay laughed wickedly, clapping her hands.

Hadassah snorted at the mental image.

"OK," I sighed in defeat. "Operation Sparkly Panda it is."

"Yayayayayay!" Brina shrieked and jumped up and began dancing. I slowly began to scoot away from her.

"Ahem, miss Sorg, do you mind?" Came a stiff voice. We turned around to see McGonagall, holding our schedules in one hand. She looked like she was stuck between smiling and glaring.

"Sorry Minnie." Brina squeaked, and slid into her seat after grabbing her schedule.

"Hey," Dessah exclaimed. "Why are all four houses together?"

"Wonderful question miss Sceniak. Your Headmaster believes it wise to combine all the houses, to bring about house unity. But by looking at you four, I'm not sure if that's really needed." And with that she gave us a tight lipped smile and walked away.

"She loves us." Brina stated, before turning back to her eggs.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "She simply adores our presence."

"She'll be crying when we graduate." Jay added.

Before anything else could be said, we heard a shout a few seats down, and Pettigrew scream.

"Ugh Padfoot! Say it, don't spray it!"

"Mory mornmfial, uh bo dood." We all watched in disgust as Black ate everything insight, honestly, he'd be a humane bowling ball if it wasn't for Quidditch.

"Really Pettigrew? You can't expect a dog like Black to have any manners." Jay snapped. Four heads turned to us in horror, giving us a clear view of Black's breakfast.

"Bow'd gou fnow afouh zaft!?" Black cried in horror, effectively spewing his half chewed food all over Dessah.

"Arrghh!" She shrieked When she turned to see the laughing Marauders, She grabbed a fistfull of eggs and chucked them at Black. Her amazing aim sent them down his shirt.

"OI!" Now it was our turn to laugh, only Dessah managed to dodge the flying jam, causing it to hit Jay dead in the face.

"How dare you!" She screamed. Next thing I knew, Black had ducked from a bowl of oatmeal, causing it to hit Potter dead in the face. We all just stared and the food ran under his glasses and down his shirt. I couldn't take it. I busted out laughing.

"Think that's funny, do you Evans?" I froze at his tone. I looked up to see Potter advancing on me with his hands behind his back, a wicked grin on his face.

"Now Potter," I began nervously, scooting closer to Brina. "let's be rational now."

He suddenly smiled, and I felt a tiny flutter of hope in my heart.

"Of course, Evans." He paused for a minute. "Which is why I am about to do this!" And next thing I knew, a bowl of yogurt was on top of my head. I let out a horrified gasp.

"You're dead meat!" I shrieked, and grabbed the boys head and slammed it into the plate of biscuits and gravy.

Ten minutes later, it was a full blown food fight between the eight of us. It ended however, when the teachers caught Brina dumping maple syrup down Pettigrew's pants.

"Sorg, Barton, Evans, Sceniak, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew!" McGonagall shrieked at us, her face slightly purple. "You should be ashamed of your behavior! Ten points from each house! And detention on Friday night!"

"Great, just what we needed, detention with these four goons." I groaned.

"Uhhh, guys, I think Operation Sparkly Panda is a fail so far." Brina said awkwardly, as she pulled a piece of bacon out of her bra.

"No dip Sherlock." Jay grumbled, as the Marauders exchanged confused looks. Sparkly Panda? Was written on their faces.

"OK, no point in being late to class." Jay added, as she grabbed her bag.

"Jay, we have time and you didn't have anything besides coffee." Dessah chided, going into what we called Mama Bear Mode.

"Ugh fine." She groaned. Grabbing a piece of toast and beginning to pack her bags.

"Hey Bambi, I'm going to go shower, I'll see you guys in class." She called over her shoulder as she exited the hall. We were all confused.

"Wait, why does Evans need to know of your showering habits?" Black yelled.

Jay turned to face us, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Because I'm going to use her shower!" She called before running away.

The girls and I froze in shock as realization died on us.

"NO FAIR! LILY'S SHOWERS IS THE BEST! I GOT DIBS!" Hadassah screamed, sprinting after a cackling Jay.

"Hey! It's my shower!" I wailed, following suit. I was faintly aware of Brina following me. Screaming something that sounded a lot like

"Shower party whoot whoot!"

If I hadn't been so determined to catch up with Jay, I would have turned to see four disturbed, yet amused Marauders staring after us.

See, we had soon decided in fifth year, that the Gryffindor girls had the best shower. Something that had to do with better floor tiles or something of the sort. Since then, we had constantly argued over who got to use it.

By the time Brina and I reached the Gryffindor dorms, (How they knew the password is beyond me.) They were wrestling on the floor.

In the end, we were all in my loaned out bikinis, splashing around in the huge shower. It would be extremely awkward if someone walked down right now.

After about ten minutes, we all piled out, and changed back into out (now clean) clothes. Ah, the wonders of scourgify. **(AN: IDK how to spell these spells….wow that was unintentional….)**

As we descended the stairs, we once again were met with the Marauders, who all had innocent smirks on their faces. Crap.

"What did you idiots do now?" Hadassah snapped, clearly having had enough for a day.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Potter laughed.

"Well, boys, don't want to be late for class, we'll see you ladies later." Lupin said, once again, overly innocent. I didn't like it. But I decided I was just being paranoid, and gestured for the others to follow me out the portrait.

The second we stepped out, we were covered in a foul smelling green slime.

"I'M GOING TO EFFING MURDER YOU BOYS!" Sabrina screamed after their laughing figures.

"That's what you get for messing with the Marauders, darling!" Black called over his shoulder. That prat.

I sighed and looked at out slime covered selves. Back to the shower it was.


	11. The Problem With Slytherins

**An: AAYYYYEEE! So, I of course know where I'm going with this story, but I have no idea how to get there, so this is going to be a chapter that finishes talking about their first day, the next one or two will be normal school, then I jump to Christmas break, and things get big there, so I hope you like it!**

**Now I need to address some things that have been brought up in reviews.**

_**FORBULAR: **_**Haha, biscuits and gravy is an american food that is usually eaten in the south. Both my parents are from up south, so I've had it some. And I don't like it. At all. In the long run, it's unhealthy, and most likely fattening. I'm not knocking people who do eat this. That's just my opinion, and I'm a health nut at times. But the only reason I used it was I thought it'd be funny for James to get a face full of it.**

_**UnicornGirl25:**_** I am so glad you like the story so much! Your reviews have made my day! And if anything they make me want to update faster. Depending on the length of the chapter, I post them every other day. Unless I'm super busy. But sometimes I'll post them everyday, it depends.**

_**Petitefeeme: **_**Thank you for your lovely review! And I should probably mention this…I'm not completely crazy about Snape. I mean, I love it that he was a double spy and a goody guy and cared for Harry and such…I don't know, hit just kinda bothered me that he was completely obsessed with another mans wife like that I guess. It just seemed wrong. And I hated how cruel he was to the Gryffindors when it wasn't necessary. I can't really remember if this was addressed or not. But I feel like he completely judged Harry because of his father. Though I am most likely wrong. That's my opinion. H ewill be viewed in a better light in seventh year, but for now, he's gonna be 'dark Snape' this is before he went light.**

_The Trouble With Slytherins._

_Jay POV_

My head pounded as I walked to class. Dessah had noticed I hadn't eaten! I felt sick really sick. This had started happening every time I tried to eat lately. But that wasn't one of my main concerns.

I didn't even want to think about what they would do if they found out about my secret, Black would probably announce it to the entire school, Potter would probably go into that obnoxious hero mode of his and spend every waking moment following me around and shoving food down my throat. I don't know what Lupin and Pettigrew would do, but it would probably be just as bad.

The girls are what really scared me though. They would be disgusted, and mad that I had kept something from them. No doubt Lily and I would get into a huge fight, Sabrina would be really upset, and well, Dessah would either be super pissed or disappointed. And that's what I hated most. A lot of people think yelling at me works, but its disappointment that gets to me, because I let some one down.

So no, I would never tell them, even if it means puking up every bite, they can't know.

I walked into Potions and sat down with Dessah, Lily and Brina right in front of us. I caught Dessah's eye and winked, phase one of our plan was going to take place soon.

As Potter took out his parchment, I pointed my wand at it and whispered the incantation, linking our papers together. Since on the first day of class Slughorn gave a welcome back speech, this was the perfect time.

_**( JAY=**_**bold James=**_italics__**)**_

**OI! Potter!**

James looked at his parchment in confusion. I rolled my eyes and began to write once again.

**It's Barton you idiot! Our parchment are liked together, because I need to talk to you.**

_I'm flattered Barton, but I don't date Slytherins._

**Not like that kind of talk moron, I need to know something.**

_Ask away._

**You're in love with Lily, yes?**

At this, Potter stiffened up considerably and sneaked a look at Lily to make sure she wasn't reading the parchment.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**Oh please, I'm not stupid, your reaction was enough, plus…**

_Plus what?_

**I may or may not have heard you in the hallway with Lupin.**

_Typical Slytherin._

**That's insulting, I'm not some inbred dog! If anything you are!**

…_Did you just refer to the Malfoys and the Blacks as dogs?_

**Of course, you turn the insult on them. ANYWAYS! YOU LOVEEEE LILY AND DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT MISTER!**

_FINE! I LIKE HER! A very tiny miniscule amount, happy? Stop writing so big! Someone will notice._

**So you LLLLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEE HEEEERRRRRR!**

_Yeah yeah whatever. Why?_

**No reason, just confirming it. Oh, and one more thing.**

_What?_

**If you manage to somehow snag Lily and break her heart, I will burn all of Lucious Malfoy's hair products, (Including his lucky comb, Sherman.) And tell him that it was you. Then I will bury your dead body beside Snape and throw a party on your grave, and coat it in dragon dung weekly.**

…_.noted._

And with that the bell rang and I made my way to charms, only to be held back by a certain blonde.

"What did you do to Snape?" Malfoy demanded, his face inches from mine.

I yanked myself out of his grasp.

"Nothing, I just stopped him from molesting Lily Evans." I said dryly, knowing this information would piss him off. I was right.

"He wouldn't." Malfoy hissed.

"Oh, he would and he did. Resulting in him finally getting a shower, your welcome by the way. Merlin knows he needed one."

A small smirk slid onto Lucious's face.

"Not bad Barton, for a filthy little mudblood that is. And tryouts tomorrow after classes." He added, before strutting of.

I just rolled my eyes. Malfoy and I both hated, yet respected each other. This started up in second year after I made the team and landed Black and Potter in the hospital wing at our first game.

"Back off my boyfriend mudblood." A voice snapped, right before Narcissa Black shoved into me.

"He's all yours Cissy." I said dryly before continuing to class. Those two had been going strong since fourth year, I thought Malfoy could do better, but oh well. Who knows? Maybe Narcissa will get over herself someday. Yeah, not likely.

As I reached Charms I slid into a seat and Dessah, who was sitting beside Brina. Lily had gone to the loo, perfect.

Double checking that there were only three seats available, I nodded at Dessah, who waved her wand at Snape.

As Potter and Black walked in, Snape began dancing uncontrollably, which led to Potter and Black doubling over in laughter, just then, Binns came in. I nearly did a happy dance.

"Potter! Black! It appears you two haven't changed a bit, so in that case, Black, you go sit next to…Barton, yes, and Potter, you can take that empty desk, and."

Suddenly Lily burst through the door.

"You can sit at that empty desk with Miss Evans."

"By now, I felt like sprinting in circles shrieking. It had worked!

Black stormed over ad plopped down beside me, the only downside to this small victory.

I flashed him and innocent smile and his eyes widened before he fixed me with a glare. I snorted under my breath and tried to focus on the lesson. My grin eating my face alive.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

That night, Lily was still complaining about how her and Potter had wound up sitting together in half of her classes.

"Honestly, you would think that the boy planned this! It's completely ridiculous! This can't just be a coincidence!"

I wanted to laugh, but for my own sake, held it in.

We had been exploring the passageways, and so far had found all but the Ravenclaw common room, which I think we were now approaching.

"Here it is guys!" Dessah cried excitedly, before prying open the door slight to make sure the room was empty.

After mouthing it was safe, we all slipped through the portrait one by one, before crashing on the couches.

"Nice place, Tails." Brina said, looking around the blue and silver room.

"Thanks Hooves. Now girls, anything interesting happen today?"

Lily let out a loud groan before opening her school bag and pulling out a huge pile of notes.

"Snape seems to want to keep in touch." She said dryly, before tossing the pile into the fire.

"You're kidding!' Brina snapped. "That boy has some nerve!"

"No dip, I should hex the little punk into the next century." I spat in disgust, I was getting sick of this guy.

"Let's just hope he never has kids, I would hate for poor Alfie to be stuck with Snape junior." Dessah groaned.

"Oh please Tails, no one would have children with him." Lily grumbled, as she glared at the notes.

"I can't believe he thought you might!" Brina cried dramatically.

"I'm scarred for life." Lily laughed. At least she could find some humor in this, because I couldn't.

"Slytherins, what do you expect?" Brina giggled as she through her arm around me. I just rolled my eyes and shoved her off the couch.

"Hey!" She squeaked, as she toppled over.

We all just laughed as she sat in a heap on the floor.

"Speaking of Potter and romance…" Dessah began.

"Purple Sparkly Panda!" Brina screamed, returning to her seat.

I groaned. I did not want to talk about this.

"Besides Lily, and her new study buddy, we don't really have any othe good leverage." Brina announced.

I quickly thought to every single romance book I had ever read. Yes, I'm a sucker for Nicholas Sparks. THAT'S IT!

"Wait!" I shouted, jumping up. "Isn't obvious? We can't just expect them to fall for us randomly like we planned, we have to become enemies, then slowly become friends, but most importantly, we have to become friends with their friends! And then BAM! Their crushes turn into loveeee! And we win!" I finished in one big breath.

The others just stared. Until one by one they slowly began to grin.

"I knew we kept the little snake around for a reason." Lily laughed.

_NEXT TIME :_

_Friendships are beginning._

_A life changing idea is formed_

_A life is taken._

_**AN:**_** Next chapter up by Saturday atleast, gotta give people time to read this one first. But anyways, the next chapter will be pretty awesome. Well, kinda dull until the end. But hang in there, this will pick up soon, promise. I just gotta let things settle a bit. It will get good when they are all on Christmas break, well, that's when a bit of romance starts up;) Keep reviewing please!**


	12. New Beginnings and New Loss

** AN: WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST COMPLETELY CLICHÉ CHAPTER I WILL EVER WRITE. THE CHANCES OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING ARE IMPOSSIBLE, AND IT COMPLETELY OBVIOUS! Haha, I just didn't know how else to do it, so sorry!**

_**UnicornGirl25: **_**YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! Haha, I seriously check my email before and after school, and like three other times in the day for new reviews! I love them!**

_**Petitefeeme: **_**I feel I should tell you that Snape will go good in this story. It's just I think this was around the time that he was into dark arts. Around seventh year or so he's gonna be a little cunning stud haha=) And to answer your question about continuing the story, well. Here's me plan. I am going to play this story out up untill Lily and James' final thought, and then the epilogue will be one long chapter about the others finding out and hiding….THE POTTER TWINS! I am in love with the whole twin idea, so I will make a sequel about two Potters, who go to Hogwarts not knowing about each other. And one will be in Slytherin and bffs with Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise jr. and Theodor**_**.**_ **And the twins will HATE EACHOTHER. Plus, the Angels and the Marauders will be in the sequel to, since The Angels raise one twin.**

_**Lolcatzola,the two guests, and EmeraldEyes: **__**Thanks for your awesome reviews!**_

_**Yaz:**_** Oh, my ever faithful Yaz, haha! You are awesome! And so is Kara! I laugh at your reviews! I love you two! And I apologize for the cliffhanger, but there's another one for free at the end of this chapter! Mahahaha! And I don't know Derek Landy, but if you tell me who he is, I prob will recognize him, and is the touchstone of Ra a movie or an episode of HoA? Haha I suck with names! And I freaking love EGYPTIAN STUFF! And I'm glad you like Sparkly Panda, my friend Lexi and I use it for a code word when we smack or gum in class. (A habit we both hate.) And it's freaking hilarious when we yell it in school!**

___**NEW BEGINNINGS**_

_Lupin POV_

I was heading to the library directly after dinner, as was my normal routine. Ever since first year I had done this, and I'm not sure why, something about the books and silence calmed me. I had actually even begun to strike up an odd sort of friendship with Mrs. Prince, the librarian.

I had no idea what I wanted to read today, I had been studying non stop over the past week, we had some tests coming up right before Christmas break, and I wanted to be prepared.

But today, I was sick of studying, I have no idea why, I just was bored with it, I needed something new to do besides studying. Prehaps I could just check out a joy read for a change.

As I rounded one of the shelves, I was shocked to come face to face with none other than one Lily Evans. Who was holding a book with tears running down her face.

"Um, Lily? Are you alright?" I wanted to kick myself, that sounded so pathetic! But I didn't do good with girls, but if you add tears…no, just no.

She looked up, surprised, before she giggled.

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just reading a sad book." She said, and held up the cover with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other. I scanned the title, to find out it was called _The Last Song._

"Isn't that by the muggle author who writes the romance books?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Nicholas Sparks. I was thinking I could get Jay some romance books, but I couldn't resist reading it first." She laughed.

Now I was confused.

"Why does Jay need to read romance books?" I wondered aloud.

Lily just laughed.

"They're Jay's guilty pleasure. She reads them all the time."

"Well, does the book have a happy ending?" I asked once again, taking a seat beside her, and putting this new found information about Jay into the baack of my mind. It might help Sirius.

"Kind of, kind of not, but it makes it more realistic..." She trailed off, before she turned the questions on me.

"So, what brings you here them Mr. Lupin?"

"Well, I always come here after dinner, though I'm not sure what to read this time." I confessed.

Lily just laughed.

"Well, when that happens, I grab a random book off of a shelf, you should just do that." I highly doubted I'd get anything that would interest me, but when I pulled the book out, I was surprised to find it was one from a series of a doctor's studies on muggle disorders. It appeared that every book in the series was based of a different type of problem. **(an: this is a made up doctor book series.)**

Lily looked at the cover, and seeing my confused face on this particular disorder, began to explain.

"Anorexia is an eating disorder. It's where people see themselves as fat, and stop eating, and when they do, they sometimes even puke it up. It's really bad. I read that book last year because I had been interested in healing, and Slughorn recommended it to me. It's actually rather interesting"

For some weird reason, I felt that I should check this book out, I don't know why, I just did. I turned to Lily and offered her a smile.

"You're not so bad Evans." I teased her. She just laughed.

"Back at ya' Lupin. Who thought I'd be discussing books with a Marauder?"

I'm not really sure what led to it, but Lily and I spent the next three hours in the library together, sometimes talking, sometimes reading. And I realized she wasn't a total know it all. And I wouldn't complain if we wound up future friends.

-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-

As Lily and I headed back to the dormitories together, laughing as we talked about how James and I had caught Malfoy in hairculers; I couldn't help but think that something in the book I had just read seemed familiar. I knew that I was missing something big and obvious, I just wished I knew what.

_James POV._

I walked onto the quidditch pitch after dinner, hoping to get in some decent practice time before curfew. However, it appeared I wasn't the only one with this idea, as there was someone else already practicing with bludgers that were enchanted to come flying back at you.

As I watched the player, I thought she seemed familiar, and when she finally noticed my presence I realized with a jolt that it was Jay. Who was currently flying towards me.

"Can I help you Potter?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice she seemed slightly off.

"I was just coming to practice, I can come back." I offered, I wasn't in the mood to argue right now anyways.

"It's, fine." She sighed, "I doubt that you being here could do any harm." I was actually surprised by that, but as I looked closer I noticed she looked extremely tired.

"You alright Barton?" I asked. I have no idea why I did, but I was kinda worried, she was usually spitting out witty remarks every other word.

Jay offered me a rare smile.

"I'm fine Potter, just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Care to share." I joked, sitting down and patting the ground for her to sit._ "You idiot!? What the heck are you thinking?"_ A voice hissed in my head. I ignored it, I never liked people being upset, even if I they were enemies.

Jay plopped on the ground beside me and began to speak.

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen after we graduate," She began. I gave her an encouraging nod to go on.

"I'm not an idiot Potter, and you're not either, I think we both know that this Voldemort guy is getting stronger. The ministry might not think so, but I can tell, this is getting big. I want to fight him. But I don't want to do that through the ministry, don't get me wrong, I want to be an auror, but I feel like I could do more. But there's also the fact that by doing this I put my friends and family in danger. I know the Angels," At that name she cringed. "Got my back, but what if one of them gets hurt? I would die if one of them was killed, and what if them end up leaving a family behind? What if I do? And I want to help, now, I hate being stuck in some safe place while people out there are getting hurt. I feel so useless right now." I was slightly startled by her rant, I was expecting boy problems or something. That was far from it.

"Listen Jay," I began awkwardly. "First off you're right, Voldemort is getting stronger. And I think it's great that you want to fight him. Heck, I'm going to start as soon as I can. But don't worry about everyone else. You're friends can take care of themselves. Voldemort would be insane to try to come after Evans or someone." Jay laughed a little at this. "And I know what you mean about feeling helpless. I hate being stuck in here to, but we're not going to be much use if we end up dead are we?"

Jay seemed to think this over, so I continued.

"But actually, now that you mention this thing about wanting to do something more than the ministry, well, I've been thinking, I haven't told anyone this yet, because it's completely insane though." I looked at her to make sure I had her full attention, I really wasn't sure if this was a good idea, sharing this with someone I barely knew.

"What if there was a group? Like a group of elite witches and wizards, whose sole purpose was to fight Voldemort? We could fight these death eater people, and look for ways to take him down. But it could only be people who we trusted, and they would have to be really brave, because they would be rising their lives every day." I looked at her once again, nervous as to whether she would laugh in my face or not. A smile was slowly forming on the Slytherin's face.

"You mean to say, that you want to form a top secret group, that goes around like superheroes, fighting Voldemort?" She demanded.

I looked down uncomfortably, I felt like she was reading my mind or something, as her sharp gaze penetrated me.

"Potter." She breathed. "You are either a complete idiot, or a total genius. So, what are we going to call this?"

I looked up at her, my mouth hanging open.

"You agree with me?"

"of course I do! This is bloody brilliant! We would need headquaters of course, and not just anyone could join, it would have to be top secret, I'm thinking the Angels and the Marauders would have to be in it, then maybe the Prewitts, and the Weaslys of course, and we can't forget Dumbledore, we'd need him to help us put it together."

I cut her off there.

"Whoa whoa whoa,_ Dumbledor?_ Are you serious? We're supposed to just go up to the HEADMASTER and ask him to help us found a top secret, possibly illegal, group." I demanded. Jay looked at me with an amused expression.

"Um, duh! Of course he would do it! And if he doesn't, well it sucks for him. So what about that name Potter?"

I thought about it, it had to be something cool, something, I don't know, symbolic? In the distance, I heard a bird singing, and I looked up to see Dumbledor's phoenix, Fawkes, out for his daily flight. The sunset hit him perfectly, making him to appear to be on fire. It reminded me of Lily's flaming red hair in the sunlight, and how much I loved it. It represented her, her and her burning passion. I had it.

"How about the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked. A smile took over Jay's face and I grinned. Maybe Slytherins weren't all that bad.

-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-

Jay and I spent the rest of the day out in the pitch, discussing plans for the order, playing one on one quidditch, and just talking about ourselves. Jay told me about how the Slytherins bullied her, and her odd relationship with Lucious Malfoy; and I told her about Sirius living with me, and my parents jobs as aurors.

And as we parted ways to head to our common rooms, I realized that I had pegged the girl completely wrong, she'd make a great Gryffindor if it hadn't been for her cunning nature.

Ah quidditch, it could really was a life changing sport.

_Sirius POV_

I was happily skipping towards the kitchens. Yeah, you heard me, skipping. The ladies dig it.

I tickled the pear, my mouth watering at the thought of a nice coconut cream pie. And swung open the door, to be stopped by the sight, of not house elfs, but Sabrina Sorg, alone in the kitchens.

"What?" I cried, horrified. "Where are my house elves? Where is my pie!" I sobbed, and sank to my knees, clutching my heart. I wanted my pie. Now.

"I don't know!" Sorg wailed. "I just wanted pie, coffee and eggs for a snack! But I can't find the house elves anywhere"

I froze at that. Pie, coffee and eggs? I didn't think anyone else ate that delicious combination! When I voiced my opinion to her she looked startled.

"Who wouldn't eat that together? They're the best three foods in the whole world to have for breakfast! It's even better if it's coconut cream pie!" She cried, before a maniac grin slipped onto her face. I was suddenly scared, remembering Monny's insanity hypothesis on the train.

"We could make it!" Sorg squealed in delight, clapping her hand and jumping up and down. Yup, insane is an understatement. She must have noticed my dubious expression, because she started talking once again.

"Seriously, I'm a pretty good cook, and it's either that or wait for the elfs to get back from where ever."

I was about to tell her to forget it and leave me alone, but was cut off by a loud rumble from my stomach. I looked up at her.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

_ -15 minutes later-_

I was doubled over laughing as I watched Sorg pathetically attempting to flip a fried egg, only to have it slam into the floor. Sabrina glared at me.

"Oh you think you can do better, Black?" She challenged. Bring it on.

"Oh, I don't think, I know." I retorted, flicking the spoon I was using to stir the pancake batter at her. She squealed as it hit her nose.

"You're going to pay for that!" She cried, and in a swift movement, she flung a fistful of egg yolk at me.

The next thing I knew, it was a full blown food fight. We were drenched in different batters, and covered in flour.

I dunked my fist into the remaining pancake mix only to find it empty. Shoot, I was out. Time for plan B.

Before she had time to scream, I had tackled Sabrina in a huge bear hug, smearing egg yolk all over. When I finally released her, we looked at each other for a second, before doubling over in laughter. Only to be interrupted by a horrified voice.

"What has happened?!" I turned to see about twenty shocked house elfs. All looking at us in shock.

"Uhhh… making pie?" Sabrina offered weakly. The elf glared at her.

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT! YOU HAVE DISTROYED OUR KITCHEN!" We didn't need to be told twice, we ran out of their like an angry Hippogriff was after us. After making sure we were a good five hundred yards distance, before once again laughing.

"That was awesome! Did you see her face!" Sabrina cried.

"I didn't think they were capable of getting mad!" I cried.

We continued on our way until we reached the Huffelpuff portrait.

"Well Black," Sabrina said, turning to me. "Your not all that bad I suppose." And then she turned and skipped into her common room, leaving me staring after her before I went alone to the Gryffindor common room.

I think I just made a new friend.

_Peter's POV_

I sat outside at the birch tree, frantically trying to transfigure my quill into a sweater. _"Why can't you get it right you idiot?!" _I frantically thought to myself. _"James got it on the first try."_ The voice mocked. I sighed and put my wand down in defeat.

I was stuck, as always, stuck being just Peter. I don't even know why I'm aloud to hand out with the other Marauders. It just kinda happened I suppose.

But in the end. I could never get what they had. Girls, looks, athletic ability, brains, it just wasn't me. I was cut off from my thoughts by a body tripping over me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorr- Oh, hello, Peter." I glanced down to see Hadassah Sceniak sprawled on her back beside me. Whoops.

I didn't know what to think of these girls. These Angels. But they didn't seem that horrid I suppose. And hey? Who knows? This might be a chance to get a jump on my bet. The others haven't made a move yet.

"It's alright Hadassah, I'm sorry I tripped you." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Peter, What are you working on? Transfiguration?"

I winced.

"Yeah, but I don't quite understand it completely. I'm having some trouble."

Hadassah seemed to perk up at this.

"Really? I could tutor you if you want!" She cried happy. I would usually say no, not wanting to have to have a tutor, but she looked so excited…

"Um, OK, if you want to." I said awkwardly. Smooth, Peter, real smooth.

-PP-PP-PP-PP-PP-PP-PP-

We had spent the rest of the day talking, doing homework, and even practicing extra spells for fun. All in all, it had actually been pretty enjoyable. We were now nearing the Gryffindor common room, Hadassah saying she was supposed to meet the rest of the Angels there at seven. We had been outside for a long time, I realized.

However, when we reached the common room, we were met with utter mayhem.

The entire Gryffindor sixth through seventh year, plus the other Angels, were all downstairs. Most of them crying. Hadassah and I made our way towards our friends, and I was shocked to fin Jay and James both sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto each other like their lives depended on it. The others looking shocked, tearful, and worried for their two friends. I turned to Sirius, who had a few tears running down his face.

"What happened?" I demanded. He looked up at me sadly.

"You know the Zabini brothers?" He asked me. I nodded in reply. Who didn't know the Zabini brothers?" Brandon was a seventh year and Blaise was a sixth year, both were in Slytherin, and they were actually decent blokes. They were both chasers, pretty good looking, smart, and funny. The Marauders got on with them pretty well, and James and his family were good friends of theirs. But I didn't see what this had to do with anything.

"Blaise Zabini committed suicide."


	13. He's gone, Part one

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my school, the teachers, and the boy who felt so lost he took his own life. He was a great guy, smart, funny, athletic, and everyone loved him. I can't even imagine how his close friends and family feel right now. But I hope that they can heal from their loss.**

** Please, never ever take someone for granted, because one day you might lose them forever. Live every second of your life to its fullest.**

_**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers:**_

_Bell X3: __Thanks for all of your advice and for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!_

_Lolcatzola: Haha I had no idea how to speel his name! I totally blanked, thanks for the save! And for your review! Keep em' coming!_

_UnicornGirl25: I'm glad you like the story so much! And thanks for all of your reviews! You are awesome! Haha! Keep it up! (And don't let YAZ steal your innocent sandwhich)_

_YAZ: How could you kidnap that poor little sandwhich? Lol! And I am completely and utterly honored that my friends and mines complete amazingness is so inspiring! Haha, and I just totally winged the name thing for the Order of the Phoenix! And yes Ducks are very evil…noted…_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

_** 1) THERE IS A HINT TOWARDS **__**THE SEQUEL **__**TO THE STORY IN THE CHAPTER! PAY ATTENTION! I ALSO MENTIONED WHAT THE SEQUEL WOULD BE ABOUT IN A PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTE, SO IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, GO FIND IT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!**_

_** 2**__**) DUE TO THE ANOREXIA AND SUICIDE, **__**I AM GOING TO CHANGE THIS STORIES RATING TO M! REMEMBER THAT!**_

**He's gone, part one**

_JAY pov._

No, this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't. We were just talking in the common room three hours ago, he was happy, he was laughing.

He was alive.

And now he's gone, my only Slytherin friend. My first friend. He helped my with everything. He taught me quidditch, he taught me everything I knew about the wizarding world. And I would never see his smiling face again.

_Flashback_

_I snuggled into the corner of the couch, sobbing, the other Slytherin first years had locked me out of their room again. Saying they didn't want to have to sleep with filth like me._

"_Hey, are you OK?" I looked up to see a boy who I faintly recognized. Blaise Zabini. He was a first year like me, but he mainly hung out with his brother and his second year friends. He seemed really nice, he helped a first year huffelpuff with her books when she dropped them, instead of laughing at her like the other first years. Most importantly, he didn't seem to care about blood._

_He was pretty tall for a first year, he had black hair, and appeared to be Italian. All in all he seemed pretty cute, like one of those boys the girls at my school in America would gush over. I bet he would be a football player if he was a muggle._

_I don't know why, but I knew I could trust him. And I found myself telling him everything, about how the girls all hated me, how they locked me out of my room, and how I felt I didn't belong at Hogwarts, much less Slytherin._

_I looked up at him, and he began to speak._

"_They're jealous." I looked at him in disbelief and he continued. _

"_No seriously, look at it like this, one of the main reasons they are in Slytherin is because they are pureblood maniacs. They couldn't get into any other house with morals like those. But you, you got in here because you are smart, cunning, and most likely very witty, there's no other way that you could have gotten in here." He paused before a grin slipped onto his face._

'_And plus, your hair is like, so totally fabulous." He squealed in a perfect impression of Patricia Parkinson, pretending to flip his hair for effect. I couldn't help it, he looked so stupid, I burst into giggles. Causing him to grin._

"_There's that smile." He teased, poking me lightly, I nudged him back._

_We spent the rest of the night. Just talking._

_Flashback_

_I burst out laughing as Blaise tripped over his own feet, once again. We had both slept through breakfast, it being a Saturday, and were attempting to make breakfast in the kitchens, which wasn't going to well if you add to the fact that we were only thirteen and were attempting to dance along with the radio as well._

"_You're such a klutz!" I chocked out as I flipped the pancake, and stirred the milk I was simmering to make the lattes._

"_Oh, and you're not?" He teased. I mock gasped._

"_I am not a- eeeeepp!" I screamed as I tripped and landed on the floor. Blaise's laughter ringing in my ears._

"_You were saying darling?" He joked. I just stuck my tounge out at him in response._

"_Sucks to suck." He replied. Just as a new song came on. I let out a girlish shriek, something I only ever did around Blaise._

"_I love this song!" I screamed, and grabbed his hands as we began to dance along with The Twist. Well, I should say tried, because we are both horrible dancers. We had fun anyways. Well, until I remembered that I had left the now burning pancake on the stove._

"_Poop!" I yelled, as I took it off and put the pan in the sink, Blaise still laughing his head off._

"_Watch it, or I shall take away thee's latte!" I declared dramatically, as Blaise took a long sip of the now finished beverage for effect."_

"_You know, you should open a coffee shop, you're good at making coffee and crap, and you could name it after me." He joked._

"_Oh, yes, people would come from all over, if only to just get a look at the new original coffee house, but what shall we call it?" I joked, playing along._

"_Hmmmm…" He said, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "How about…The Blaise." He declare dramatically. I could only stare._

"_Uh, Hun? That makes no sense. At all." I laughed._

"_Yes it does!" He prostested, "The definition of blaze is an intensely burning fire, and you need fire to simmer your milk for lattes on the stove, so therefore, it makes sense." He finished proudly. There as only one thing I could say._

"_You memorized the definition of blaze?" And the rest of our day was full of laughter._

_Flashback_

"_OK, OK," Blaise laughed, I was with him and his brother, Brandon in the quidditch stands. "So here's our future. Jay will most likely not marry until she's in her thirties, but, she will have adopted a child only two years after Hogwarts. Me, being the eye candy of all women will never marry, enjoying my fan girls till I die, but I will however be the cool and awesome uncle to your adopted kid and Brandon's son, who will inherit the Italian looks and will be named after me. Both will be freaking awesome and in Slytherin and in the summer we will meet in The Blaise coffee shop every sunday for lattes and pancakes. And We will live happily ever after. Oh, and Jay will meet up with Sirius Black when my godchildren are in third year and they will fall in love. The End."_

_Brandon and I busted out laughing._

"_You got all of that out of a crystal ball in Divination?" Brandon choked out._

"_That and more." Blaise said mysteriously._

"_What else could you have possibly seen great all knowing one?" I asked dryly. Blaise seemed all to happy to share._

"_Well, first of all, the child you adopt will look exactly like James Potter, except she will be pale like Lily Evans and have her freckles. Plus she's a girl… anywho, her, Blaise junior, Pansy Parkinson, and some kid named Draco Malfoy will all be bff's and cause mayhem all over the school. They will also continually argue with these four people, Ginny and Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Who looks exactly like Jay's child and James Potter except he has Evans' eyes. Oh, and they kick Voldemorts sorry butt, and Narcissa Malfoy saves Harry Potter's life."_

_Now I was concerned for his sanity._

"_OK, brother, you have officialy lost it." Brandon laughed._

"_It's true! I saw it all! I HAVE THE EYE I TELL YOU! THE EYE!" Blaise protested as we walked down the bleachers and headed to the castle. _

_End Flasback_

Hundreds of memories flew past my mind. Our letters, quidditch games, singing along to the weird brothers, his crazy predictions, me teaching him how to drive illegally, him introducing me to karate in the summer after first year.

We couldn't have anymore memories together, it was over. He wouldn't be my adopted child's godfather, we can't open our coffee shop together, no more studying, no more defending me. It was over.

The room was to small, I couldn't take it, I bolted for the door, leaving the girls behind. Just running. I ran down the corridors, past the students who were filling in the other students who didn't know yet. It was quiet, to quiet. The sympathetic glances filled my head, as people took in my tear stained face.

_dead….Dead….DEAD!_

The words filled my head, but I kept running, leaping down staircases, past gossiping portraits, past crying students, past the Great Hall, past the Entrance Hall. I was free. I was outside, rain was pouring, it ran down my face, drenching me to the bone, I didn't care. I just kept going, my adrenaline reaching it's peak….and then I broke.

I collapsed onto the ground, an agonized scream came out of my mouth, piercing my heart. I just, curled up on the ground, screaming and bawling, tugging at the roots of my hair, pulling at the grass.

I stayed there alone for what felt like for ever, no able to stop my uncontrollable sobs. Until I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and pull me in.

"Hey sweetie, it's OK, it's going to be OK. Ssshhhh… it's alright." I soft voice whispered in my ear. I just turned into the embrace. Curling up into the stranger.

"He's dead." I sobbed. "He's dead and he's not coming back."

"We were supposed to practice together tomorrow. He was supposed to be the cool uncle. HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. I was sure this woman thought I was mad. Heck, I thought I was mad. I felt another pair of arms join the embrace. This time, larger, stronger. But the person didn't say anything, letting the woman continue.

"I know, I know, but it's going to be OK, he's watching you from heaven, I promise. It will be OK." She continued to reassure me, I continued to sob, and the man stayed silent. Non of us moving from our spot on the wet ground. And my world slowly went black.

Blaise Zabini was gone, forever.

_Coming Up Next:_

_1) The Mystery people are revealed._

_2) OK, that's really all I can remember about the next chapter on the spot…But I think there's more…..idk._


	14. He's Gone, Part 2

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! School's been freaking hectic this week! And guess what? *Drumroll* I GOT MY FIRST BELT IN MARTIAL ARTS! Whew, had to get that off my chest. Ok, so, I am curious to how many people actually read these notes. So, I'm am putting up my ****Instagram account****! Go follow it! **_**meeka_4687**____**go follow! Pretty please! **_

_**REMEMBER THAT CRAZY PREDICTION THAT BLAISE HAD! IT WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT IN THE FUTURE!**_

**On with the story! And sorry, but this chapter will be slight Jay centered. I know you want some Lily and James action but I am going to have a POSSIBLE SEQUEL, and Jay is going to play a huge part in that. And Her up coming friendship with the Potter's is really crucial. So sorry! And it wouldn't make sense for One of the other girls to know Blaise very well since he was in Slytherin.**

_**Bell X3: **__**Haha gotta love those cliff hangers eh? There's another one down here if you keep scrolling lol!**_

_**YAZ: **__**HAHAHAH YES! TELL YOUR MANY FRIENDS OF THIS PLEASEEE! ….I just came to the conclusion my story is talked about…YIPEEE! And Goldfish? I'll just go with it lol!**_

_**Petitefeeme: **__**OHMIGOSH! I just can not believe you were able to find that subtle hint! ;) Haha I honestly didn't want to talk about it in an authors note since not every one reads them…**_

_** .7: Dun dun daaahhh! Mystery it is!**_

_**UnicornGirl25:**__** Hahaha I'm sorry it was sad, I was almost crying when I was writing it…And Goldfish? I'm just going to go with it….**_

_Jackie Potter POV__** (AN: DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?)**_

I looked down sadly at the young girl in the hospital bed. To say I was worried about her was an understatement. James had stopped by earlier to see me. He told me her name was Jay Barton. Short for Jaylin I assumed.

I had originally come by to check on James and Brandon. Since Brandon's parents were in no state of mind to be comforting someone else right now. But when I saw a figure curled up outside in grief, I knew she needed me more. Harold and I had stayed with her until she fell asleep, then we brought her to the Hospital Wing. Harold then went off to find the boys while I stayed here.

I knew this girl wasn't well, she was way to thin, I could practically count her ribs. And her face looked so broken. Her now dry hair lay limp around her, and she was incredibly pale. She looked dead.

This girl needed help, drastically. I think that Blaise's death might have snapped her. It was obvious they were close. And I do faintly recall Blaise mentioning her once or twice when they came for Christmas dinner.

Harold and I had decided to stay here for now, refusing to leave until the Zabini's could come, and I waiting for the girl to wake up. I was brought out of my thought as the door opened and I looked up to see three girls walk in, looks of concern on their faces.

They couldn't look more different, one who looked to be in Ravenclaw seemed like a bookish type, and the Huffelpuff seemed to radiate energy, even when she appeared upset. The last one, a red haired Gryffindor, I felt that I should know. She appeared to have a strong nature, her chin raised slightly, but not in a cocky way, more like one that said she was merely confident in herself.

I watched form the corner of my eye as the three looked around, before hustling over to Jay. When they reached her they froze, taking in the girl's weak appearance. Tears formed around the three's eyes and they all took seats on the edges of the bed.

"Holy cow, how could this happen?" The Huffelpuff whispered in shock.

"I've told you all I know, Hooves, I heard some fourth years talking about her being in the hospital, and then I went to get you two." The Ravenclaw replied. Hooves? What an odd name.

"Well either way, Tails, that doesn't explain what happened, I swear if someone hexed her." The Red growled. Tails? These nicknames were getting weirder and weirder.

"Calm down Bambi, you bloody Gryffindors and your justice. She had a rough day, you can hardly blame her." At this I frowned, wasn't Bambi a children's movie?

At these words, Bambi seemed to deflate a little.

"I know, I'm just worried about her. What if she's not the same? They were so close, he was like her brother." She whispered, her voice cracking. I couldn't stay quiet anymore, I felt a need to console them. These girls were obviously her friends and they should know what had happened.

"My husband and I found your friend outside in hysterics," I began, the girls jumped, having not sensed my presence. "She was a wreck, we stayed with her until she fell asleep and then we brought her here." The girls now looked a little more relieved she hadn't been attacked.

"Thank you for looking after her Ma'm, I don't know what would happen if you hadn't been there." Bambi replied with a shudder. I didn't like the sound of that, but decided to brush it off for now.

"No problem Miss…" The girl smiled.

"Evans, Lily Evans. And these are two of my best friends Sabrina Sorg and Hadassah Sceniak." She said, pointing at each in turn.

I froze. _Lily Evans?_ So this was the girl James had told me so much about, and who Sirius had mocked him endlessly for. I thought she seemed familiar, and how could I not? Sirius must have been teasing James about luscious eyes of grass for months, and don't get me started on how he described the poor girls hair.

Well. I mussed, at least he seems to have good taste. So far the girl proved to be loyal and polite, two important qualities in my opinion.

I was snapped into the real world by the girls voices as they continued their conversation.

"What if she becomes depressed? What if she cries herself to sleep every night? What if she stops eating and speaking, what if-" Sabrina seemed just a little distraught, but only a little.

"Calm yourself, Hooves, Of course she's going to be upset for a while, it will probably be a few months. But don't smother her, but don't leave her alone, and don't expect her to talk about it, you know how she hates sharing her feelings." Hadassah instructed. She reminded me of a mother hen.

"Tails is right, Brina, don't expect her to be willing to talk about everything. But if I know Jay, she's going to be spending a lot of time in the quidditch pitch for a while." Lily said softly, taking out a hair brush out of her bag and beginning to detangle Jay's hair. I smiled at the girl's antics.

"No kidding, I don't know how it calms her down so much. But she seemed especially happy yesterday, well, until she heard the news. But odd enough, she came in with Potter and neither were sweaty." Hadassah mussed.

I froze. Why would they call James by his last name? And why would that be odd?

"Ha, maybe they had a heart to heart." Sabrina laughed. "Better watch out Lily." She winked. Lily just scowled.

"Shut it Tails, I don't like Potter, and you and I both know it would be the apocalypse before the two of them hooked up." She said calmly.

"You're right, I suppose." Sabrina sighed. "He's not really her type anyways." She laughed. And the other two joined her. It seemed like they were fairly familiar with my son.

It didn't phase me to much however, I knew James could be a little bugger if he wanted to be. And from what Sirius has said, Lily knew two.

Speak of the devil, James came strolling in with Sirius just then. The girls all went silent, and looked on with questioning gazes as he walked in.

"Hey, Mom, Dad said you'd be in here." He said, walking up to give me a hug.

"MOM!" Sirius yelled, running up to give me a hug. I just laughed at two thirds of my family.

"It's good to see you two, how are you holding up?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer. James's face immediately dropped, confirming my thoughts.

"It's been rough." He said quietly. I patted his hand gently.

"Whoa, you're Potter's mom?" Questioned Sabrina, the other two were still in shock.

I just laughed at their surprised faces.

"Yes, sadly, I have to deal with these two boys at home." I teased, ruffling their hair.

"Mooommm." They both whined.

"Let's see you manage James's hair for ten years, then we'll see who's laughing." I fired back. Sirius just chuckled.

"She has point mate." He laughed at the mention of his friends hair.

"I hate you both." He laughed, sticking his tounge out at us.

"How's she doing?" He added, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"She's going to be OK, but she won't wake up for a few days." Lily answered softly, going back to brushing her friends hair.

"Why? Didn't she just fall asleep in the end?" Sirius asked. I sighed, Sometimes he was so oblivious, yet I loved him all the same.

"She was outside in a storm for a who knows how long, and she is very stressed, plus she appears to be lacking the nutrition she needs. So it could be awhile." I explained.

Sirius was about to open his mouth to reply, when Madam Pomfry came and ushered them out. Ahh, it was good to be back.

-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-JP-

It had been about three days, and Jay had still not woken. Over the past few days, a routine had been developed. I would help Madam Pomfry during the day in the Hospital Wing, and that morning before classes, Hadassah would come in and talk to Jay, sometimes reading her a textbook, claiming that she might be able to hear her, or even better, have dreams about it. She would then leave for classes.

After Lunch, Lily would come in to visit. Alternating between brushing the girl's hair (Something that I learned calmed both of them down, oddly enough.) talking about her day, and reading her out of a Nicholas Sparks book. She would also sometimes play music, often country, something else I thought to be rather strange.

Before dinner, Brina would come; every night she would talk to her sleeping friend about the school gossip, filling in on how much she missed her, and how the Slytherins were in a panic about whether she'd be in the up coming game. As she talked, she would apply lip balm and moisturizer to her lips and hands. Saying that Jay would die if she awoke to bad skin. She would also read one fairytale a day from a book titled, _The Brothers Grimm: 101 Fairy Tales._ Right before she left for dinner.

I would eat dinner with Harold at the staff table, as he had been offering his auror skills to help in Defence Against The Dark Arts; and then go on a walk with him around the grounds. We would visit with the boys for about an hour, and then I would go back to the hospital wing to help clean up before bed. While I was there, the girls would spend their remaining hours before bed with Jay, all together, talking and laughing as if she was with them. After curfew we would all retire to bed and then the cycle would repeat itself.

Jay also got some visits from James, but never the other boys, something I didn't understand. Brandon also visited once, and stayed with her for hours, just talking to her and saying how much he appreciated how she had been friends with Blaize, and how they needed to open a coffee house now or something like that. Either way, it broke my heart.

Then, Brandon's parents also stopped, by, thanking me for helping Brandon in their weak state, and to see their son's friend before they left, having met her a few times.

Other than that, the cycle continued, uninterrupted, until on the fifth day, a friday to be exact. I heard a small groan escape the girl's lips.


	15. Jay wakes up

**AN:** **HEEYYY GUYS! So, as usual, I own a big fat nothing! Haha=)**

**I'm in pain right now…BECAUSE CHAPTER 17 IS SO INTENSE AND I JUST WANT TO GO AHEAD AND POST IT BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I WANT TO WAIT! *SOBS***

_**Lolcatzola:**__** Oh my gosh! Somebody caught that! You read the Sisters Grimm? I am INLOVE with that series! I was so sad when it ended…**_

_**UnicornGirl25:**__** OK, so since you mentioned Jily… chapter 17, I wrote all jily just for you! Well, it's like an intense jily, but there's hand holding *wink wink* lolXD**_

_**YAZ: **__**Kara didn't kill you did she? Haha**__**J**__** And yeah, I had no idea what Harry's grandma's name was…no I just made it up haha**_

_Jay POV_

I had been having lovely dreams. Well, they weren't really dreams, just words in a black place. I could feel Dessah with me, helping me with homework, and I imagined Lily brushing my hair, and finishing my Nicholas Sparks book for me. I could also sense sweet Brina, reading me from her fairytale collection, and talking to me about the latest gossip.

There was also a woman, who's voice I didn't recognize. But she seemed nice, like she wanted to take care of me. I also heard Potter and another man in my head once or twice, something I found odd. Why was I dreaming of Potter? Finally, the Zabinis were all with me, talking to me, and thanking me. But I didn't hear Blaise, I hope he's OK.

After a while, I was tired of hearing voices. But when I tried to open my eyes and see them, I was hit by a blinding bright light. I let out a small groan, and shut them, before trying once again.

After my vision clearing, I could make out a woman. She appeared to be in her fifties, she had dark red hair, and pretty blue eyes. She had a look of concern on her face, but it suddenly filled with relief.

"Where am I?" I croaked. My voice felt as if it hadn't been used in days.

The mystery woman gave me a small smile.

"You're in the hospital wing, dear, you've been unconscious for about five days now." OK, if I wasn't awake then, I was now.

"What?" I shrieked, sitting up in bed. "The quidditch match is tomorrow! Ravenclaw will pummel us!" I cried. I had really wanted to beat up Dessah's house.

She softly pushed me back so I was laying on the bed again.

"You will do fine," she paused, and a smile formed on her lips. "that is if Pomfry lets you play." She said in a teasing voice. I shuddered at the thought of missing a game. I suddenly realized, I had no idea who this lady was.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" I questioned her. She just laughed lightly, it sounded like tinkling bells.

"I'm Jackie Potter, James' mother." She smiled. I froze, shocked. This was Potter's mom? He didn't look anything like her! But when I looked closer, I realized I was wrong. The had the exact same nose and face shape, and they both had them same smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter, but why am I here?" I questioned, deciding to stay polite.

Her face immediately took on a frown.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, was it that bad?

"Jay, I don't know how to tell you this, but my husband and I found you outside, barely conscious. Blaise, he's dead." My heart stopped at those words, and my world came crashing down around me as it all came back. Me spending the entire day with Potter, talking about the order. And the entire time, Blaise had been walking to his death. He left me.

"Jay? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Jackie demanded. I needed out.

Once again I ran, but this time I had no destination. I ran through the castle walls. And the next thing I knew, I crashed into someone.

"Oof- are you OK? Jay? Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" I looked into the eyes of Potter, and was surprised to see sorrow in them, along with guilt and regret. And then I remembered that Blaise was one of his friends to.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had flung my arms around him and was bawling into his shoulders. He gently returned the hug, attempting to console me. And soon enough, I felt his own tears soaking into my sleeve.

"I swear to Merlin, Barton." He mumbled, wiping his eyes. "If you tell anyone I cried, I will kick your sorry butt in the quidditch cup. I just laughed.

"Right back at you Potter, and thanks."

He opened his mouth, most likely to ask what for, when he was interrupted.

"Oi! Prongsie-poo! Why are you hanging out with that snake? Come on, I want to go to lunch!" Sirius Black called, appearing around the corner. Potter and I shared a look, both thinking the same thing. _"No one finds out about this."_

If word about this friendship or whatever it was got out, I don't now what would happen, but I would definitely be sleeping with one eye open in my room.

"Nothing Padfoot, just telling her to watch where she's breathing, I don't want to get her germs all over me." Potter replied, sending me an apologetic glance over his shoulder as he went to join Black. I just gave him a small smile, before turning back to the hospital wing, ready to face the music.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

To say the past few hours was torture is a serious understatement. I had spent the rest of the day on bed rest, catching up on homework, and being smothered by the girls, who nearly tackled me when they first entered the hospital wing.

_Flashback_

_I had only been in bed for five minutes, when suddenly the door burst open with a bang, and my three best friends entered the room._

"_OHMIGOSH JAY!" Brina shrieked at an impossible level, before chucking herself across the room and into my lap. We both fell backwards with a huge groan from the bed due to the added weight._

"_Jaylin Barton! How dare you leave the hospital wing like that!? What if Potter hadn't found you! What if you collapsed? What if you got kidnapped?" Hadassah raged, my view of her was blocked by Sabrina however, who still sat in my lap clinging on to me. I swear she was vibrating._

"_Sorry Dessah." I said, pulling out my best puppy dog face, the secret to dealing with mother like women, they're suckers for wounded puppies._

"_Oh, it's alright, just be more careful." She sighed in defeat And victory is mine._

"_Jay? How are you doing? Are you going to be able to play tomorrow?" Lily asked in concern._

"_I'm fine, Lils, just tired, and I'm playing in that bloody game even if I have to sneak out." I laughed at her._

"_That's our Paws, we missed you and your wonderfully beautiful sarcasm!" Sabrina sniffed, ruffling my hair in the process. I just laughed._

_End Flashback._

I had been told I needed to stay another day or so, since they needed to make sure I was emotionally stable. I think the worst part, however, was when they contacted my parents. To say they were in hysterics was an understatement. And to top this all off, I was now being recommended to consoling.

In all honesty, I knew that that would just piss me off. I didn't want to talk about my private memories. I just wanted to keep mine and Blaise's special moments to myself. But most of all, I wanted to honor him, and I think I knew how…

_Brandon POV_

I was sitting alone on the couches in the Slytherin common room, the others all knowing that I wanted to be alone.

It had almost been a week and I was still in shock. Why Blaise? Why my baby brother? Why would he leave me.

He was always so happy and full of life. He could end any awkward situation, and was always coming up with the lamest jokes ever. I just didn't understand why he felt the need to end it all so fast.

We had recently received a full report. He had snuck off the grounds and jumped in front of a train. The only mystery now is why he did it.

"Brandon? Can we talk?" I looked up to see one of me and my brothers' closest friends, Jay. Of course, who else would approach me when I am mentally unstable?

"Hey, Jay." I said, offering her a weak smile. I felt bad, only visiting her once in the hospital wing, she had to be hurting just as much as me.

"How're you doing?" She asked softly, sitting down beside me. I winced, I really didn't know how I was doing.

"I'm not really sure," I said, fumbling for the right words. "I'm just kinda numb, you know? In shock I guess."

"Yeah, I think the whole castle is. It's so quiet, even the first years haven't been talking."

"It's probably going to be like that for a while, oh, and by the way, we have to hold tryouts for a new chaser on Sunday." I said, feeling sick at the thought of replacing my brother.

Jay apparently agreed, because her eyes misted over once again.

"This whole thing is sick, no one even knows why he did it! Did they find a note or anything?" She demanded. I just sighed.

"Nope, nothing. But I know you didn't come here to talk about feelings Jay, what's up?' I questioned. Blaise might have been closer to her, but I knew her enough to know she was planning something. I was right.

A grin came onto her face.

"How much savings do you have all together?" Wait, what?

"Uhhh…I don't know, why?" She held up a sheet of paper, I looked at it to see a small brown building, with large windows going all the way around.

"How do you feel about opening a café?"


	16. Operation Hair Cut

**AN: HEY! So you guys know the drill! **_**I own nothing**_**! And replies to the reviews can be found below! ENJOY!**

**So I left school sick and decided to use my time wisely;) Haha, so my illness is your gain=P**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_**!: OK guys, I just want to clear this up. I know I have gotten SUPER off track with this story, and I AM SUPER SORRY! But I wasn't planning on doing this whole thing with Blaise. And I know my writing right now completely SUCKS, but I'm going to try to do better. The truth is that I am very busy and hardly have time to write anymore, and when I do it is very little time, causing it to be very rushed and poor quality. So from now on, quality before time. So I'm sorry if updates start going from every other day to every two days or something. I'll see what I can do, I might try to do a bunch on the weekend…idk haha. **

___**UnicornGirl25:**___**I accidently deleted the email with all my reviews…I'm pretty sure you were the one that said you like the café thing? Haha I think it was you...I don't know =/ But if you did, thank you haha=)**

___**Guest: **__**I am well aware how off topic I am, and I am so sorry! I didn't intend for this whole thing with Blaise, it was last minute, so I set a prank in this chapter just for you! I hope you like it!**_

**MyHarryPotterAddiction:**** OK, for the longest time I admit, I couldn't tell if your review was like, negative, but I hadn't seen the spell thingy for counseling. (?) Is that how it's spelled? Well either way, thank you so much for the spell check! I go insane over stuff like that! Haha=) And I hope you like this chapter!**

**YAZ:**** What fanfics are you going to write? I'll make sure to read them****J**** l would love to join fan fiction domination! Haha, and psh me? Secrets? WHAA? Hehe…hehe *backs away***

**lolcatzola: ****Agh! I accidently deleted the email with your first review! So mad at myself! But thank you for reviewing! And I think you had said you like the chapter…I can't remember…but thanks either way! Haha****J**

_Hadassah Pov._

"AAAnnddd we're clear! Go go go!"

And with that, Sabrina, Jay and I sprang out of the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room, before dashing towards the stair case with light footsteps incase someone were to come down.

Lily came behind us after checking the place for any witnesses, before running after us.

We were all wearing similar outfits, or as Brina called them 'mission outfits.' We had made them for our late night pranks, since Sabrina said it made us official or something of the sort.

They were black leather jackets, black combat boots, long sleeved V-necks in out house colors, and black jeans, and finally, black beanies. We also had utility belts that had places for our wands and any equipment we might need.

The main plus was that the clothes were all fire proof, water proof, and could withstand extreme weather conditions. You know, just incase.

We all quickly crept up the staircase and began to head to the boys room.

"_What are we getting ourselves into?"_

I asked myself as we walked.

We had all four come to the conclusion that things with the Marauders were getting a little to cozy to fast. So, we decided to go pull of the ultimate. I just hoped we survived.

"OK, guys, everyone got what they need? Razors, scissors, makeup, wands, and glitter?" Lily asked, taking charge, as per usual.

"Yup, now let's do this! I got dibs on Black!" Jay said excitedly, a maniac like grin on her face.

"OK, ladies, I'm going in." Brina said. And on that note, we silently opened the door to the sixth year boys room, and casting a levitating charm on Brina.

"OK, guys, move me to the left, yes, just a little bit more…perfect!" Sabrinas hushed voice came over the walkie talkie, letting us know that she was directly above Lupin's bedside table. We all one by one let our charms off of her, before repeating the process till we were each standing on our select Marauder's bedside table, right by their heads, perfect.

First, I grabbed my make up, which I had cast a permanent sticking charm to, and applied royal blue eyeshadow, blue mascara, and a blue tinted lip balm. I then sprinkled my blue sticky glitter all over him. Oh this was to good.

Now for the fun part. I took out a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the boy's hair until it was in an army cut, before taking the electronic razor and shaving a giant R into the back of his head. Perfect.

I looked up to see similar things being done to the others, Potter and Black both getting identical makeovers due to their hate of Slytherin. Well, almost identical.

"Jay! What the heck?! Do you want to get yourself killed!?" I hissed right before Jay could start.

"What? Come on, Tails, Black and Potter can't be identical, and can you imagine his face? And I can use the make up to paint the symbol on his head."

"Oh fine, but don't blame me if he attempts to kill you." I sighed. Jay just nodded before continuing to shave off every bit of Sirius Blacks precious hair, leaving him with a shiny round scalp reflecting the moonlight.

"OK girls, I think that's good." Lily said, casting the final charm on the boys to make sure that nothing could be undone.

"Ha! It will take months for Blacks hair to grow back!" Brina crowed.

"Yes yes, now let's get out of here before they wake up." I mumbled, before we began the painstakingly long process of levitating each other out the door.

_At breakfast._

I sighed as I plopped down in my normal seat at the Gryffindor table. I had gotten a total of four hours of sleep that night due to our prank, and now felt completely dead.

The others didn't seem much better off, Jay and Brina, like me, had opted for reading glasses instead of the normal contacts, lucky Lily and her stupid perfect vision. None of us had bothered to dress up, and were all wearing black leggings, Uggs, messy buns, and oversized sweatshirts that represent our houses and had our last names on the back. The only slightly normal thing was our makeup. Oh, how I love the weekends.

"I feel like death." Lily groaned, lazily stirring her coffee.

"No more late night escapades." Jay agreed, pushing her yogurt and granola around in her bowl.

Brina didn't say anything, since she was already asleep. Not for long.

She shot awake, as did the rest of the sleepy hall, by a horrified shriek.

"MY HAIIIIRRR! WHERE IS MY HAIIIRRR?! NOOOOOOOO"

Next thing we knew, the four Marauders had stormed into the hall in their pajamas, looking as lovely as ever. Sirius was in the front, a murderous look on his face, clutching onto the fistful of hair Jay had left behind, taking the rest as a victory prize.

"You!" Potter yelled, pointing at us. We all immediately attempted innocent expressions, something that didn't go well since I could feel my ribs cracking from laughter.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEE!" Black wailed, sinking to his knees and clutching his hair to his heart.

"My babies, the love of my life, all those hot oil treatments, all that extra conditioner, the hours spent in the morning giving them pep talks, the money makers, the lady magnents, it's all gone and wasted!" He sobbed, clutching the hair for dear life, his brilliant naked head shinning in the morning light.

The hall just stared and stared….until a first year Ravenclaw couldn't contain her laughter anymore. This seemed to set everyone off, until even some of the teachers were doubled over laughing at the four boys new looks.

Jay was doubled over and stamping her foot, and Lily was rolling on the ground with Brina, tears rolling down their faces.

The boys were glaring daggers at us, looking murderous as ever, but we just didn't care, it was totally worth the lost hours of sleep.

"You four!" Pettigrew yelled, pointing at us. "Are all monsters! Do you know how much counseling this is going to take for him to get better?!"

"We will take our revenge for this humiliation!" Lupin yelled, attempting to cover his oh-so-blue face from the crowd at the same time.

"Watch your backs!" Potter finished, before scooping up the now shaking and wimpering Sirius Black and exiting the hall with as much dignity as he could muster, the other two following him from behind.

It took another full ten minutes for the hall to calm down from the uproar. And the girls and I were laughing about it all the way to the Huffelpuff common room, where we decided to plan how to avoid and foil the Marauders revenge plan. Sweet merlin help us.

After an hour or two, we decided to take an hour long nap before attempting to catch the finale carriage to Hogsmead.

_Sabrina POV._

"Where's your wallet?"

"Have you ever used a hairbrush before?"

"Where is your red and gold hat?"

Hadassah, Jay and I had gone to get Lily for Hogsmead, only to find her fast asleep, and now we were in the middle of a mad dash trying to get her ready.

Lily, however, was still trying to wake her self up with a cup of coffee, and was allowing us to yank and fix her hair, which had fallen out of it's messy bun, and was in a huge not. The little princess.

"Aha!" Hadassah shrieked, finally unknotting Lily's hair, and proceeding to put it back in it's original messy bun; since were all to lazy to change out of our clothes from that morning; the only changes we were making to the outfits were our house scarves and hats.

Lily sarcastically applauded her before draining her coffee and pulling on her hat and scarf as we began to descend the girls staircase.

FINALLY. We made it into the very last carriage, and just our luck, the Marauders were running late to. We all just rode to Hogsmead in an awkward silence, us attempting not to laugh, and the boys glaring daggers at us the whole way.

They had apparently gone to Madam Pomfry, who had been able to remove the majority of the make up, they did however still have tints of glitter on their faces. Luckily, she hadn't been able to do anything about the hair, and said it would have to grow back naturally.

In a desperate attempt to break the silence, I turned to Jay.

"How's the café coming along?" I questioned her, she seemed slightly relieved by the question.

"It's great, Mom and Dad are finishing up the legal stuff, and the workers are coming in before break to finish setting up and painting. It should be ready to open the day we get back from break."

"That's really great Jay." Hadassah said with a smile.

"I'm glad, because, I don't know about you guys, but I don't have enough money to be paying for an apartment after school, and we're going to be needing jobs to pay for the rent and our auror training…" She trailed of with a grin.

"Why, Miss Barton, are you offering us- dare I say- jobs?" Lily feigned shock.

"Why I believe I am miss Evans, shall you except my offer." Jay mocked.

"I don't know it's all so sudden, so fast, do you think we're jumping into things?"

"Only time will tell my dear." Jay said, attempting to imitate Dumbledore.

'Well then we would love to." Lily laughed.

"Oi! Speak for yourself Bambi." I laughed before turning to Jay. "I would love to!"

"Ditto!" Dessah laughed. Just as we pulled into Hogsmead. I looked up to see the boys had engaged in a conversation of their own, occasionally shooting glares in our direction. I couldn't help but notice Black occasionally reaching up and stroking his head, now covered up in a hat. What a baby.

We packed out of the carriage and into the snow covered town, desperate to get out of the awkward atmosphere, we headed towards the Three Broomsticks in a attempt to escape the cold.

"Um, can you say awkward?" Lily laughed, as we sat down and ordered four butter beers and a large order of fries to split. Best food ever. (**an: do wizards eat fries?)**

"No kidding, I would have rather walked." Hadassah giggled.

"Here you go girls." Madam Rosmerta said, placing out order on the table.

"Thank you." we all coursed.

"So ladies, what's first on the agenda?" Jay asked, nibbling on a fry.

"Presents!" I shrieked excitedly. I had seen so many good things to get on the way over….

"OK, and then Honeydukes, I'm almost out of chocolate." Lily demanded.

"Lils, you're always running out of chocolate." Jay laughed.

"Put a sock in it, Paws." Lily said, faking rage.

Jay just pocked her tounge out at her.

After we ate, we headed over to a muggle artifacts store that had an awesome window display. I was only able to find a present for Lily in there, I got her a picture frame collage, and the movie, _Scream 4._

For Jay, I got a box of kitty litter (I couldn't resist.) And a coffee machine that had been charmed to let you make all sorts of coffee drinks.

For Hadassah, I got a book series called _The Sisters Grimm, _and a jumbo family sized bucket of popcorn.

Our final stop was Honeydukes, and as we got into the store we split up to go find our favorite sweets. As I was looking at packets of licorice snaps, I heard voices around the corner. Recognizing them as Bellatrix, Snape, and Mulciber, I fell silent and listened in to their hushed conversation. I could only catch bits of it however.

"Dark…initiation during break…"

"We're to young…."

"No…now excepting students…needs…spys.."

"How will we know when to show?"

"My parents…I'll alert you…best behavior."

I began to hear footsteps, and quickly went to join the others. The conversation reeling in my head. What could they have been talking about? Surely not Voldemort? He would never except students!

However, I decided as soon as I had the chance, I was going to warn the others, because if that were the case, then the impossible has happened.

Hogwarts is no longer safe, for anyone.


	17. The Prophecy of Twins

**AN: I OWN NOTHING!**

**OK, guys, sorry for the long update, had a rough week. But anyways, I don't have to much to say, sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed and the prophecy is kinda sucky I know, and I made it super obvious, but it plays into the next chapter, so it was necessary.**

**Em: ****I'm glad you like the story so far! And just saying, you have freaking hilarious friends haha****J**** Well, I hope you continue to review and like this story!**

**UnicornGirl25: ****Haha yes, the Marauders are going to prank them good, But it will be in the next chapter!**

**FireDragonAeryn:**** Thanks for your review! I hope you keep reading!**

**Guest****: I love the Sisters Grimm! I haven't read the long winding road, what is it? I'll make sure to look at it! And I'm glad you like the story!**

**Other Guest**_**: I'm glad you like it! And the prank is going to be in the next chapter!**_

**Lolcatzola:**** I have totally winged this chapter! But I hope you like it!**

**Yaz:**** Yes, fries are my favorite food. I keep wanting to go to McDonalds's at 1 am so I can eat fries and a breakfast sandwhich and coffee, that would be amazing haha****J**** I am sure your stories will be awesome! And don't worry about the Bambi thing, I have read like three other stories who have all used Bambi! Anyways, I'm glad you still like the story!**

**DaughterofTheHuntress:**** Hey! I am so glad you like my story! And I have really thought about this. I am perfectly fine with you doing a story about Lily wanting revenge on the Marauders, but other than that, I would really prefer that it had no relation or any similarities to my story. I am really sorry and I hope you understand. And thanks again for reviewing, I hope you continue to read my story****J**

_LILY POV_

I quickly walked up the stairs to the Divination classroom, Sabrina had left her glass ball up in the class, and I had offered to go get it since I was the only one done packing.

I had been concerned about her for awhile. Ever since she had gotten back from the Hogsmead trip she had been distant and quiet. Not a normal thing for the overactive girl. I had also noticed her keeping an extreme distance from the Slytherins. When we had questioned her however, she just told us that she wanted to talk to us in the Gryffindor common room tonight.

When I got up to the classroom, someone was there, but it wasn't Hooves, sadly.

"Potter, what are you doing up here?" I asked rudely.

"Looking for Padfoot, he said he wanted to pull a prank on a teacher, but failed to mention which one, therefore, I am tasked with checking all of his classes." He said simply, as if it was perfectly normal. Since he should technically still be mad at me for that prank, I decided to get the heck out of there as soon as possible.

"Whatever, Potter." I sighed. "I'm just going to find Hooves' freaking ball and get out of here." I said, brushing past him and going to pick up the glass orb that was sitting on her desk. I really hated this classroom…

I was stopped however, by a thin, bony, hand; that had lunged out and grabbed mine. I let out and ear piercing shriek, and I could hear Potter rushing to my side, incase I needed help. However, it was only Professor Trelawney. We both relaxed at the revelation.

"Merlin, Professor, you gave me quite a scare there." I chuckled weakly. Trelawney didn't seem amused, she actually seemed off…

Potter appeared to notice it to, because he gently pulled me to his side.

"Professor? Are you alright?" He asked sharply, his hand hovering over his pocket, which must be where he had his wand. I grabbed onto mine as well. You couldn't be to careful.

"My-my dear, child." Trelawney whispered, looking at me with blank eyes.

"You face a horrible death, in merely four years time, my poor poor child, you've been chosen."

"What do you mean? Lily's not going to die, and she's not chosen! What the heck are you talking about?" Potter demanded. _WAIT, Lily?_ I would deny it later, but I felt myself shrinking into his side, and I could feel his large hand grab for my small one.

Trelawney's attention was diverted from mine and turned to his.

"Love will be the end of you, boy. Your life, ended in a flash, merely for a few more seconds for a mother to have with her child. Save yourself." She whispered, her voice holding a foreboding tone. I shivered, the room feeling about twenty degrees colder than before.

"What the heck Professor? Snap out of it!" James begged, looking immensely disturbed.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her voice became not one, but three different ones, all taking on almost an electronic sound.

_ " The fourth will betray_

_ His three brothers, all destined for doom,_

_ One brother for love_

_The second, pinned forever more for his dear friends end._

_The betrayer, will receive death by his own silver hand,_

_And the last, a monster in disguise, will be the last to die._

_ A mother's love may save yet one,_

_ One destined for greatness, yet end the end, to die._

_ For light and dark can't collide,_

_ And both survive._

_ Twins by birth, foes by their upbringing._

_ Are set to meet, through a great feat._

_ A storm is brewing, the lion and snake will collide._

_ Whether they live or die, no one can decide."_

As she reached the last line, her voice slowly returned to normal, and her eyes rolled back into place. She blinked a few times, before looking down at us and smiling.

"Hello dearies, what can I do for you.?" Potter and I both looked at each other, before letting out yells and shrieks of horror, and sprinting out of the room, Trelawney calling after us.

"Have a nice holiday!"

Potter and I continued sprinting, until we reached a corner, and Potter yanked me to the side, I was about to protest until I saw him open a portrait, revealing a small common room. I hated to admit it, but he really knew this castle. We both crawled in and collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily.

"What was_ that_?" I gasped out, terrified by what had just transpired.

"I think it was true." Potter said, going pale.

"What? How could it be true? Divination is a load of rubbish!" I said, sitting straight up.

"No, listen, Trelawney, her and Blaise were third cousins or something," Potter began, flinching slightly at his deceased friends name. "And I remember Blaise always had this knack for predicting stuff like the weather, and when someone would spill food, stuff like that. Anyways, one time, we were hanging out this summer, and he just went blank, before the exact same thing with Trelawney happened to him. It was terrifying, but It came true."

I froze at the information, could their family really contain seers?

"What was the prophecy?" I asked, feeling very unnerved.

"I don't quite remember it, but I remember it said something about a lion, snake, badger, and a raven meeting. Which I am assuming meant you and your friends, I can't recall it all, but it was all dead on accurate."

I groaned. This was just to much.

"So what does this mean?" I asked. He just shrugged, and went over to a tiny desk in the corner, before returning with parchment and a quill and ink.

"OK," He said writing out the first part of the prophecy.

_ " The fourth will betray_

_ His three brothers, all destined for doom,_

_ One brother for love_

_The second, pinned forever more for his dear friends end._

_The betrayer, will receive death by his own silver hand,_

_And the last, a monster in disguise, will be the last to die."_

"This seems pretty self explanatory," Potter began. "Look, there are four brother, one is going to betray the other three, and all of them are in the end going to die. The first one will die due to love, the second one will be framed, most likely by the betrayer, for the first one's death. The betrayer is going to die by his own hand, and the final one will die last." He said, writing side notes in the margins as he spoke.

"But what does it mean by 'a monster in disguise,' and 'silver hand?'" I questioned. James frowned.

"I'm not sure about that, but let's keep going." he said, continuing to write.

"_A mother's love may save yet one,_

_ One destined for greatness, yet end the end, to die._

_ For light and dark can't collide,_

_ And both survive."_

"Good memory." I said, off hand. He just grinned.

"Alright, I get the first part." He announced. "There is this spell, and I don't quite understand how it is cast, but basically, it is when a mother can set her love for her child as a sort of protection charm."

"I've heard of that!" I said excitedly, I had found the entire idea of being able to do such a thing amazing.

"So, what I think this is saying, is that, a mother is going to cast the spell on her child, and he is going to do great things. But he will have to die. Because someone kills him." Potter continued, starting to look excited by the breakthrough.

"So what does the last part mean?" I asked as he wrote it out.

"_Twins by birth, foes by their upbringing._

_ Are set to meet, through a great feat._

_ A storm is brewing, the lion and snake will collide._

_ Whether they live or die, no one can decide."_

James frowned.

"I have no idea." I frowned and leaned over him slightly to get a better look.

"OK, so in my opinion, it sounds like there are going to be two twins born, but they're going to be raised to hate each other." I said.

"But that makes no sense, why would their families raise them like that?" James questioned. I could only shrug.

"So for the second part. It seems like something big will happen, and that's how they will meet, I'm not sure what it means by storm, but it's probably not good. Anyways, since in Blaise's prophecy, the animals represented me and the Angel's houses, that's probably the case here."

"So one will be in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor!" James finished for me. I nodded, getting excited.

"And I'm not positive, but the last part probably means that their fate hasn't been decided yet." I finished.

"But how does this all tie together?" Potter asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." I said with a frown. "We might have interpreted it wrong also." Potter suddenly started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"For someone who hates it so much, you're not bad at divination, Evans." He chuckled. I slapped his arm.

"Don't insult me Potter." I laughed.


	18. Revenge and sticky situations

**AN: I OWN NOTHING! AND THE PRANK WAS INSPIRED BY **_**THE PARENT TRAP**_

**NOW EXCEPTING PRANK IDEAS FOR EITHER GROUP! JUST LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**Guy's you are going to freaking hate me at the end of this chapter. So anyways, I have gotten a lot of complaints about this not being accurate, not following the idea of the story ect. And I know I'm not accurate. The sequel is completely different from the Harry Potter series, therefore, my story shall be inaccurate****J**** And I am aware that this is off topic, it'll be back on track at the end of the chappie. But you have to understand that this is in the middle of the war. So yes, Voldemort will be involved. I am trying to find a good balance for Voldemort and revenge, plus them all falling in love and crap, so you guys are gonna have to bear with me.**

_YAZ (Nightskyandglowinglanterns):__ ummm…I looked it up on aikido…but I think for the first chapter you just click on your name, then click publish, and new story, and put in the file? I guess look it up on aikido, it was really helpful haha__J__…that poor sandwich…RIP indeed… AND I FREAKING LOVE MCDONALDS HASHBROWNS OHMIGOSH!_

_TylerHoelchilin1103:__ I'm glad you liked the prophecy! It took me forever to write! Haha__J__ And I am so glad you like the story! Your review made me so happy! I hope you keep reading!_

_EmJackson:__ Haha I'm glad you liked the prophecy! And I want to write jillu stuff so bad but I don't wanna rush it__L__ this is so painful for me! *sobs* _

_Is A Bells X3:__ ahhh I want cookies! And my power went off, but it was done! Promise! Haha__J__ I'm so glad you like the story! Lol Your review made me very happy!__J_

_UnicornGirl25:__ A prank just for you! And I can't think of any good pranks! So if you and Yaz and Em all wanna think of something…you seem like funny people who would have good pranks, haha__J_

_Aya123Woods:__ Thank you for the review! And I am glad you like the story! I know I had lots of mistakes, I'm kinda stressed right now and wasn't able to proof read it properly. And I know it's not accurate, but my sequel to this isn't accurate to the Harry Potter books, so this won't be entirely accurate either. And I know that there is two much Voldemort at one time, and I am sorry about that, this is set in a war though, so I do want to include him. But I'm trying ot find a good balance of him and the pranking plus having James and Lily get together without it being rushed. I'm trying to get back on track though, but there will be some Order business in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Lily: __Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!_

_Hadassah POV_

"Where the heck is Lily?" Brina whined, hanging upside down from the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Being in here with Lily was awkward, but without her? Forget it.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Lily entered the room with Potter, both looking slightly unnerved. As soon as she saw us, she made a beeline for the couches we sat at, while Potter hurried upstairs, yelling for his friends to follow him up as he went.

The said friends quickly abandoned their game of exploding snap, and followed their ring leader up the steps, leaving us alone at last.

"Lils, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jay said, looking at her in concern.

Lily quickly filled us in on everything, the prophecy, and how her and Potter had attempted to decipher it. To say I was in shock was an understatement.

"Guy's what should we do? Don't you get what this means? This whole Voldemort thing isn't going to end anytime soon, how many people are going to lose their lives to this creep? And we're just sitting around doing nothing! These twins, whatever they are supposed to do, probably aren't even born yet! How much longer are we going to be living in fear?" Lily cried, pacing the room back and forth.

"Um, guys, I think I have more bad news." Sabrina pipped up quietly. We all turned to her, signaling for her to go on.

"The other day in Honeydukes, I overheard some of the Slytherins; Snape, Bellatrix, that whole group. They were talking about some initiation, and how someone was allowing students in. They were going to get Bellatrix's parents to talk to him about them getting in over the holidays." Oh crap, this was getting worse and worse.

"Are you saying, that you think, they are going to become death eaters over the holiday?" Jay breathed, horror covering her face.

"I'm not sure, but that's definitely what it sounded like." Sabrina said, looking terrified at the thought.

"Of course it is! Come on, think about it! Bellatrix is completely mad! I wouldn't be surprised if she wound up the man's freaking right hand man in the end! And It's no secret Snape and the others are planning on joining, have you seen some of those spells they've made?" Lily said, pacing even faster than before.

"Well, what can we do? It's not like the Ministry is going to do anything about it!" I snapped, getting frustrated, couldn't this Voldemort guy just incinerate or something?

"Wait, guys! I have and idea!" Jay said, jumping up, and beginning to pace alongside Lily.

"What if we used my café as headquaters, of course it would have to be closed then, we could use it to fund the entire thing…ah this is freaking brilliant! Potter!" Jay screamed, suddenly sprinting up the stairs.

We just looked at each other.

"I think she thought of something." Sabrina stated, breaking the silence. I could only hit her with a pillow.

_James POV._

I watched the boy's shocked faces in worry. What would they say about this? I had just finished filling them in on everything that had happened in the divination classroom.

"So you're saying, this war is most likely going to be going on for who knows how long?" Remus sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"He's getting stronger, I think he's recruiting in Hogwarts, Regulus had been whispering with our parents all through out summer break, and The Slytherins have all been getting some weird mail." Sirius said, picking at a lose bit of thread on his blanket.

We were left in an awkward silence, not quite knowing what to say.

"Watcha thinking about, Wormtail?" Sirius asked. I looked up to see an unreadable expression on Peter's face. He was about to answer, but was cut off by a loud yell and footsteps on our staircase.

"Great, what did you do now, Prongs?" Remus groaned.

"Why does it have to be me?" I asked.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because an angry Jay is storming up the steps screaming your name." Sirius, laughed, shoving me off my bed.

Just as I managed to climb back on, the door opened with a loud bang.

"James, James, James!" Jay shrieked, bouncing up and down on my bed, effectively knocking me off once more. Padfoot burst out into a loud fit of laughter. The jerk.

"I am a genius!" Jay continued, not taking notice to my current state. "We can use the café! And we can donate money to it! And holy crap We need to go see Dumbledore right now!" And with that, she grabbed hold of my arm, and dragged me down the staircase with her, rambling about ideas all the way.

_No one's POV._

The boys were left alone in silence, staring in shock at the door their friend had been dragged out of.

"So boys," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "I believe we have a bit of revenge to plan."

_Jay Pov._

I skipped down the hallways, not caring that I was acting like Brina on Mountain Dew. This was to important to care! I was forced to stop, however, when Potter and I reached the statue. Crap! I didn't know the password!

"Umm…Fizzing Whizzbees?" I asked, before continuing to go throught every single candy I knew. After about fifteen minutes I was quite angry.

"Lemon drops! Will you just open!" I shrieked angrily,before jumping back in shock when the stair case began to move. Potter just laughed from behind me.

"It's about time, it only took me five minutes to get it." He smirked.

"You prat! You made me do all that bloody work for nothing!" I yelled, smacking him upside the head, before heading up to the Headmasters office.

When we got there, which I might add seemed to take longer than usual thanks to a certain someone's complaining, I knocked on the door, before hearing a loud "Come in!"

When I entered the room I was taken by surprise by the sheer awesomeness that was a wizard office. It was incredible! Of course, Potter looked right at home, and made his way over to a seat after grabbing some lemon drops out of a bowl. What a shocker.

"Now, I must say I am surprised to see you two together, what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, um, you see Sir, Pot- um, I mean James, we were thinking." I began, stumbling over my words as I realized exactly what I was asking the Headmaster to do.

"We were thinking that we could start a top secret group called the Order of the Phoenix with elite witches and wizards who's sole purpose is to defeat Voldemort and The Deatheaters. Oh, we also wanted the headquarters to be Jay's new café, which would also help to fund the organization. And finally, we want you to be the official founder head honcho guy." James said, blunt as ever. I nervously watched the Headmaster's face, which was currently unreadable.

"You two are aware of the seriousness of this? You are asking me to form an illegal group, and possibly getting us all a ticket to Azkaban Prison." He said, a hard look in his eye.

"Yup, pretty much." I said, slowly gaining my confidence back.

"Well then, consider it done, I will supply you with a list of possible members within the school, and I will handle the rest, the first meeting will be over your break, where you two will have a speech to present to them. Now have a nice day." He said with a smile, ushering us out of his office.

As soon as the door shut, I turned to face Potter.

"Did he just…" I asked, trailing of.

"That man is a mad genius." Potter said, shaking his head, before heading back to the Gryffindor, leaving me to follow him. The Angels were about to have an end of term sleep over in Gryffindor, and I needed to get my stuff.

_The Next Morning._  
_Lily POV. (In the Common room)_

I woke up the next day to a rather odd feeling. There was a sticky substance on my face that felt like…no it couldn't be.

I licked the side of my face.

"IT'S HONEY!?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, leaping out of the beanbag I was in, and waking up all of the girls. What I saw horrified me. We were all covered in honey and had George Washington's hairstyle made of whip cream in our hair, which had also been applied to look like overalls on our shirts. The girls got up as fast as I, screaming and cursing at the top of their lungs, big mistake.

A factor that we had failed to notice were the hundred of strings all about the room. I tripped over five, knocking right into Brina, pulling her down, along with ten water balloons that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Jay went down next, tripping over another few wires which caused a substance that looked like a combination of maple syrup and some type of pink and purple glitter to rain down on us. The effects were immediate. As soon as the weird mixture made contact with us, there was a loud_ poof_ and the next thing I knew, the room was covered in pink and purple glitter. I felt an odd tingling feeling on my scalp, so I reached up to feel my hair.

"_SWEET MERLIN PLEASE NO!"_ I thought to myself, before turning to look at the other girls.

WE HAD FREAKING PINK AND PURPLE TYE DYE TROLL HAIR! It was hideous, fluffed and standing straight up in the air, our hair held pink and purple swirls! But we weren't done yet.

Hadassah was the last to go down, causing a shower of feathers to fall like snow, and stick like glue to the honey and syrup that covered us.

We all looked at each other and let a huge scream.

"MARAUDERS!" Before sprinting towards their room, as soon as we reached the door however, something even weirder happened.

"IT'S A PORTKEY!" Hadassah screamed, but it was to late. The next thing I knew, we were suspended upside down in the middle of the entire great hall.

_Next Time on The Marauders will Pay:_

_The girls get payback…kinda._

_PREASENTS! _

_The student leave for break._

_The café has it's opening day._

_Dun dun dahhhh! GUESS WHO THE GIRLS RUN INTO!?_


	19. The Hogwarts express and Jelousy?

_**AN: Hey guys, I need to do another chapter before I do what I had in the **__**next time on the marauders**__** thing. So sorry about that! I just realized I should probably have a chapter in between. I'm sorry for the long review, I have testing for my next belt in tae kwon doe coming up, and have pulled my groin muscle, so I am trying really hard right now to study, which is difficult, so the updates might be a little slow for a week or two.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_TylerHoechlin1103:__ Haha thanks for your review! I'm glad you want to keep reading my story! And I hope you like this chapter!_

_Nightskyandglowinglanterns: __How was the circus? And I freaking love the idea! I will post it as soon as they get back from break! And I'll put credits to you and Kara, no worries haha__J__ And thank you for both of your reviews! And I am sure your hair is very fabulous._

_UnicornGirl25:__I love your and Yaz's prank! I will have it up as soon as they get back to Hogwarts, and I will give you both credit for the prank!_

_Lily:__ Haha yes, I got it from the Parent trap__J__ I was wondering if someone wuld notice. I love putting in little references like that__J__ Well, obviously the troll hair and stuff was different, but otherwise….but thanks for reviewing!_

_EmJackson:__ Let me know if you come up with one! And thanks for your review!_

_Guest1__: thanks for your review! I'm glad you thought it was funny!_

_Guest2:__ I'm glad you like it so much__J_

_DaughterOf TheHuntress:__ Haha I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!_

_Lily POV_

The entire hall was dead silent as they stared at us, and what a sight we must be. We were hanging upside down in our pajamas, covered in honey and maple syrup, soaked with water, had whip cream all over us along with feathers, and had pink a purple troll hair.

Much like our prank on the Marauders, someone lost control before the entire hall was filled with laughter. On the other hand, the girls and I were seething with anger. I pulled out my wand and cast the counter charm to gently set us down on the ground, before we made our way to the four boys who were soaking in the spotlight.

"Follow my lead, I have a plan." Dessah hissed. We all nodded.

"Hey guys." Hadassah said, slipping up uncomfortably close to Peter, who gulped in response as the entire hall went dead silent.

"Are-aren't you guys going to be mad?" Remus asked, confusion clear as he took in our smiling faces. Psh, chump.

"Well, at first we were, but you know what, why bother? You boys are clearly the better group, we we're idiots to think we could take your places." Sabrina said, hanging her head as if in shame.

"Well, you guys won, congrats, we had a good run." Jay said, getting up along with the rest of us.

"Maybe see you on the train, yeah?" I called over my shoulder, leaving a completely baffled student body behind us.

"Ummm…OK?" Peter called after us.

The second the large doors shut we turned to Hadassah.

"Hadassah, we have always followed through with whatever random thing pops into your mind, but so help me if that was legit…" Jay trailed off.

"Of course not, it's simple, until the end of break we let them think that we gave up, then we hit them when they least expect it." Hadassah explained as we entered the kitchens. We did miss breakfast.

As soon as we walked in, we were surrounded by elves.

"What can we do for you misses?" One asked.

"Um, can we just have a stack of pancakes, some yogurt, granola, and coffee please?" I asked, giving the elf a smile.

They rushed around as we made our way to the table by the fire, and within a few moments we were enjoying our final Hogwarts breakfast before we left.

"So, what do we have in mind for our next prank?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, I got that handled." Jay laughed as we looked at her.

"How good are your love potions again, Lily?"

_Three Hours Later_

"Oh my gosh hurry!"

"Where's my scarf?"

"Has anyone seen my eyeliner?"

It was ten minutes until departure and we were running through each common room looking for stray items.

"Here it is!" Brina screamed, brandishing her scarf in the air.

"OK, go, go, go!" I yelled, ushering us out of the Ravenclaw common room, our trunks in tow.

As we ran, we passed by the Marauders who were surrounded by a crowd of admirers, which had seemed to grow ever since their prank on us yesterday. They all flashed smirks in our direction, before Potter and Black said something that made everyone burst into laughter.

"So help me Hadassah, this better work. I can't stand this." Jay growled, sending a false smile and a wave in the boys direction, acting like any other star struck fool in Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Lily will be brewing the potion over break, it's fool proof." Hadassah assured her as we made our way to the platform.

"Until then, let's just avoid them, it's just to painful." Jay grumbled as we boarded the other students

"Agreed. But on a lighter note, what are our plans for the holidays?" Sabrina asked, not wanting to suffer a train ride with a pissed Jay. I could relate.

"Well, we have to work at The Blaise, and then we also have to host that stupid meeting, and then we are having a Christmas and New Years sleepovers, otherwise I think that's it." I said, rattling the list off my head.

"Wrong, I'm taking you three down to the dojo, if we are going to be starting an organization, I need to teach you guys some self defense incase you lose you wand." Jay corrected.

"What? Come on Jay, don't you think that's a little much? I can defend myself fine." Sabrina defended as we entered a compartment.

In the blink of an eye Jay was by Sabrina, whirling her around kicking her backwards, and had her flipped on the ground.

"Dead." Jay said, before climbing of her and helping her of her feet.

"Ow! What the heck?" Sabrina whined as she collapsed in a chair.

"You so had that coming." A voice said from behind us. We all whirled around to see the Marauders behind us, wearing amused expressions.

"What do you want?" I asked, forgetting to be polite.

"Do we have to want something to be able to enjoy the entire train ride with our favorite girls?" Black said sarcastically, plopping down next to Jay, who put her head in her hand and groaned. So much for avoiding them.

_James POV_

I let out a roar of laughter as I watched Sirius lose his eyebrows to Remus in Exploding Snap.

"How dare you!" Sirius joked. Wrestling Moony to the floor.

"He just wanted to make sure your facial hair balanced out your head, Black." A sarcastic Jay said.

Sirius whimpered in response and patted his head, which was finally starting to near the length of a very short army cut.

I winced at the thought. Thanks to my Potter genes, mine was already back to normal, the others however, weren't faring to well.

"I admit, that was a pretty good prank." I grumbled, still upset that they had gotten the better of us like that.

I heard Lily snort from beside me and turned to see her pressing buttons on a small rectangular device.

"Watcha got there, Evans?" I asked, finally noticing that all the others were holding similar objects that occasionally let off small beeps and vibrating sounds.

"Oh! I know! I know! I know!" Sirius yelled, forgetting his loss of hair.

"They are cell phones, muggle devices that if you talk into someone can hear you through the other one, also, you can send tiny letter from on to another using funny words like lols." He said proudly.

"Wow, I can't believe you knew that, though it's pronounced L-O-L, you just say the letters." Jay said, staring at him in awe.

He just shrugged.

"I studied for my exam to make my mom mad." He said.

"So who are you texting?" I butted in, might as well find out if they had boyfriends back home.

"No one." They all three coursed, as Evans finished a text and the other three's went off.

"Wait, are you guys seriously texting each other?" Peter asked, looking over Hadassah's shoulder. I peeked at Evans screen, and sure enough, it said 'GROUP CHAT' and messages from a Paws, Tails, and Hooves.

"Maybe." They all coursed, before a series of beeps went off and they all started laughing, glancing at Sabrina.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, looking how I felt, confused.

"Oh, nothing." They all said, once again in unison.

"Girls." I groaned, sinking back in my seat.

"Amen." The others said, as the Hogwarts express finally pulled to a stop.

As we all climbed off, the girls let out abnormally loud squeals.

"DEREK!" Before all runing towards a guy I had never met, and tackling him to the floor.

I felt a small wave of jealously as he got up and scooped Lily into a hug and whirling her around, before repeating the process with the others.

"OK who is this guy? I'm much better looking." Sirius grumbled. I agreed, but not by much.

He appeared to be Hispanic, and was very tall and built. He had a piercing in each ear and was wearing worn out blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket.

"Derek! We missed you so much! What are you doing here?!" Sabrina gushed as she she climbed up his back like a monkey and sat on his shoulders.

"Your parents couldn't make it, and I have the next two weeks of for Christmas, so I thought I'd do the honor of picking you gorgeous girls up." He teased, bending down to ruffle Hadassah's hair.

"Oi! You are such a butt kisser." Hadassah laughed, nudging him.

"You know it baby sis." He winked._ wait, sis?_

Now that I looked I began to notice several similarities. Evan though he and Jay seemed more similar in dress taste, he and Hadassah both had identical facial features.

"Well, that's a relief, no threat for me." Remus said from beside me.

"Yeah, but what about us?" Sirius groaned as he watched the five walk off.

"Boys, I think we are going to have to set up a few surprise visits." I said, watching as Derek led the girls out, carrying their bags to the car.


	20. Meetings and Presents

_**AN: I OWN NOTHING!**_

**So sorry for the late update! I have been so busy it's awful! The only reason I could get this done is because I had to leave school early…**

**EmJackson:**** Haha! I LOVE THAT PHONE IDEA!****I so want to use it1 And I'm glad you like it!**

**Nightskyandglowinglanterns: ****Agh! I made a mistake! Yes! Remus has Brina! So sorry! I wanted to put my head through a wall when I saw that! Haha****J**** and of course, you must take credit for your genius prank, that I completely love! Haha****J**

**FireDragonAeryn: ****Dun dun dun indeed haha****J**

**Insanity24601: ****Thank you for pointing that out! Um…I didn't even think of that, so I guess we can say it's modern day? I didn't mean for it to be haha****J**** Sorry, I must have like just been having a total blonde moment when I wrote that! And trust me, I'm a stickler about that stuff to!**

** : ****Haha that made my day! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Guest:**** thanks for the review! It made me update faster haha****J**

_Jay POV_

I wrung my hands nervously at the sight of the crowd outside of _The Blaise_, waiting for the doors to open for the first time. Due to the small town, four girls opening a café together to honor a classmate obviously made a good story, hence the local news crew and photographers outside with the crowd.

"You nervous?" Lily asked, coming up beside me.

"Just a little." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, you look great, and we are going to be right beside you" Hadassah said, brushing off imaginary dirt from her outfit.

"Yeah, your going to be sick of us by the end of the day." Sabrina laughed, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"What? Never." I joked, nudging her arm off.

Hadassah was wearing a black pencil skirt, gray tights, black ankle boots, and a dark blue blouse.

Lily was wearing a black, fitted scoop-neck short sleeve shirt tucked into a purple skirt with fabric roses all over it and a black waist belt.

Sabrina was wearing black jeans, a white blouse with little teal bows covering it, and a thin black leather waist belt with a black bow for the buckle.

Finally, I was wearing black leggings, a royal blue baby doll top that dropped low towards the back, covering my butt; and gray knit boots that were folded over.

"OK, let's do this." I sighed, gathering m thought up before walking out to the waiting crowd.

"Miss Barton! Can you give us the full story of what inspired you to create this café?"

"Who is going to run it while you are away at boarding school?"

"Do you hope to one day make this a chain of cafés?" Several people yelled their questions at me, hoping to write down any interesting replies.

"Um…" I said, attempting to get my thoughts together. "The full story is confidential, but it is honor of a friend, My family will tend to the café while I am gone, but I will do what I can from school, and lastly, no, this will be a one of a kind café." I said, gaining confidence as I spoke.

"Now, that's is enough questions for now, _The Blaise_ is officially open!" Lily yelled, swinging the doors open so we could get away from the quickly moving crowd.

_Several Hours Later._

"UUGGHHHHH…." I Brina groaned, flinging herself backwards over the couch. The café had been busy all day, and we had just finished cleaning.

"People are such pigs." Hadassah said, wrinkling her nose as she scraped the final piece of gum off of a table.

"We should make a gum alert, every time someone puts gum under a table and alarm goes off and we make the person scrap everyone's gum off all the tables." Sabrina mumbled through closed eyes.

"That's totally a good idea, not like anyone would suspect any magic involved in making that." Lily said dryly, rolling over the top of the couch and landing on top of Brina.

Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight.

Brina shot awake, effectively knocking Lily off of the couch.

"It's Christmas Eve! Presents!" She shrieked, running into the back room and returning with an armful of gifts. The girls had decided to make it a tradition that every year we opened our gifts on Christmas Eve together, then spend the rest of the day using said gifts.

"OK, mine first!" Sabrina yelled, chucking presents at us as she crash landed beside Lily, who only groaned in response.

We all tore into are presents, I had to admit, I was pretty excited, I had a really big box that was…..kitty litter?!

"Oh, haha! You jerk!" I groaned, chucking the box at the cackling girl.

"No, no, that's not it, I promise there's a good one in there." She laughed, throwing the box aside. I kept searching through the bag (which I suspected had a extension charm.) Until I finally felt something.

"OHMIGOSH I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" I screamed, setting the coffee machine aside and tackling her into a hug, Lily and Hadassah not far behind.

"Um, just one question, popcorn?" Hadassah asked, showing us the jumbo bucket.

"Hehe…I was discreetly hoping for a movie night?" Brina said sheepishly.

Hadassah had gotten us all matching lockets with the layers for four pictures. **(AN: HAS ANYONE SEEN THOSE? It's like a little picture book!) **One side had a picture of the four of us laughing by the great lake, our shoes and socks kicked off and splashing in the water. Thanks to magic, you could see it as if it was a full sized picture.

"What's the other side for?" Lily asked, noticing the blank spaces.

"Well, if anyone marries, they can put a picture of them and their husband together, the third is for whatever you want, and I thought for the fourth, we could give the lockets to our kids and they could put a picture of them and their friends!" Hadassah informed us excitedly."

Lily had gotten us all spy/pranking kits that were packed with grappling hook launchers to muggle smoke bombs gave off colored smoke.

Finally, I had gotten each of us a diary in a house color with our name engraved in it.

"It's kind of like a diary," I explained, passing them around. "Except what you write will show up in the other three, and if you tuck a picture in it or something, it will show up in the other three, so it's basically a scrapbook, a way to pass notes, and a journal all in one."

"This is bloody brilliant!" Sabrina laughed, giving me a quick hug as Lily and Hadassah geeked out over the spells it must have taken.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you girls celebrations, but I must say, what a dear little café you have built." A voice sounded from behind us. We all whipped around to see the Marauders along with Dumbledore all watching us with amused expressions.

"How did you get in here?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Evans, we're wizards, Alohamora?" Potter said with an amused voice. Lily flushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"And if you four haven't forgotten, I believe there is to be a meeting tonight, yes?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"CRAP! I forgot all about that!" I shrieked, jumping up and dove behind the counter to begin making drinks for everyone. As a second thought, I ran back, grabbed my coffee maker, and returned to making the drinks.

"Why are you four here so early?" Hadassah asked the Marauders politely, attempting to make conversation.

"Well, we are staying at a hotel in town for the holidays…" Black trailed off with a smirk. _WAIT WHAT?!_

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW!?" Lily shrieked, before blushing as she remembered the headmaster was in the room. Pft, teachers pet.

"Yup, and we just couldn't bear to stay away from our _favorite_ girls, so we thought we would pay you a visit. And we ran into Dumbledore on the way over here." Remus finished with a triumphant smirk. That little…..

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the bell rang, signaling a new arrival. Next thing I knew, a little girl with purple hair, along with the Prewitt twins had entered the café.

"Hello, I like you're place! Oh! Are youmaking drinks? I'll have a hot chocolate please! Extra whip cream!" The girl cried, skipping over to a stool at the counter. I speechlessly handed her the drink, shocked that she was allowed in the meeting.

"OK, no way, nu huh, aren't you a First year? No way are you allowed in this meeting kid." Black said, voicing my thoughts.

"First of all, I'm a second year, the name's Tonks, and Dumbledore invited me, so HA!" She sniffed, turning her nose up in the air. I was liking this girl…

"Professor, you can't be serious!" Peter spluttered.

"He is, Mr. Pettigrew, young Tonks has many skills that can be very useful, and plus she won't be doing anything dangerous, just being a look out." A voice said from the door way. I once again turned to see Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Bloody fantastic." Peter grumbled, glaring at the gir, who poked out her tounge in response.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

"Um, can I have everyone's attention please?" I called, to the now gathered crowd, who silenced after a minute or two.

Potter and I were standing together on the stage that was for Karaoke night. (Which was actually just an excuse to have an announcement stage for Order meetings.)

"Thank you, so as you all know-"

"Why is a student leading this? Shouldn't it be someone, I don't know, more capable." Mundungus Fletcher **(Is that how it's spelled?) **called. This appeared to start a chain reaction of mumbles throughout the crowd. After a minute or two Potter seemed to have had enough.

"Hey, if you got a problem there's the door, now shut up!" He yelled. After that you could hear a pin drop.

I cleared my again.

"Um, thank you, I would like to welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. You have all been selected because you posses certain capabilities that can be very useful. As we all know, there is a war coming, and it's not going to be pretty. The purpose of this group is to put an end to Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"And why should we listen to you? Why not let the ministry do it?" Once again, Mundungus Fletcher interrupted.

"If you are so thick that you even think for a second that the ministry is going to help, then you are just being thick." Potter snapped, obviously having taken a disliking to the man.

"The truth is that the ministry doesn't want to acknowledge Voldemort as a threat, they won't do anything, and plus, to do this, we might need to work outside the law a little. You should know that this is going to be very dangerous, so we only ask you to sign this paper if you are completely willing to go through with this. If not, we understand, and you are free to leave." Potter finished, before jumping off the stage and passing the sheet around to be signed.

In the end, the majority had signed, only a few walking out, on whom Dumbledore cast a memory charm.

"I can't believe he signed up." I said in disbelief as Fletcher signed his name, Tonks excitedly waiting behind him to sign.

"Hide your cash register at the next meeting." Potter mumbled under his breath.

"OK, so the next meeting will be held next week, same time and place. If we have any assignments, we will contact you, but they won't start until next week, you're dismissed." I called to the crowd. Some immediately apparated away, but a few others lingered to catch up with their friends.

"So, ladies, what now?" Sirius asked as the Angles and Marauders joined us.

"Excuse me?" Hadassah asked.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, and aren't we all friends? Plus I saw popcorn and _Scream 4_ on the counter." Lupin said with a laugh.

I sighed and looked at the girls. Lily and Hadassah were seeming to be debating, but Brina was practically vibrating over the thought of watching the movie.

"Eh, what the heck?" I said, gesturing them over to the TV set up by the couches.

"YES!" Sabrina screamed, sprinting to the kitchen to pop the popcorn.

This was going to be an interesting night….


	21. Kitchen mishaps

**AN: HEY GUYS! So I know there have been a lot of mistakes. So let's just pretend that Tonks in a second year…and that Sirius was just being mean and teasing her about being short or something….**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Scream 4.**

**EmJackson:**** Haha I will! Expect a review! I'm sure it's awesome****J**

**Is A Bell X3:**** I added Jilly just for you! And I will definitely add some flirting over break****J**

**DaughterOfTheHuntress:**** Ahh Ok, I had no idea how old she was supposed to be….and I completely forgot she was related to Sirius….I am an idiot…Let's hypothetically say she is a second year and that Sirius was just teasing her? Haha****J**** Thanks so much for pointing that out!**

**MyHarryPotterAddiction:**** Yeah, I had no idea either, I just took a random guess. Though I am pretty sure that I'm like five years off haha****J**** But I need her at Hogwarts for some stuff…So I'm just going to go with it****J**

**NightSkyandGlowingLanterns:**** I read your fic! And I think that it is freaking awesome! I want to know what the revenge is now!1 (Haha watch me rant and you've already updated it…) And sorry about the typos! I was typing really fast cause I really wanted to get something up..and yeah…haha****J**** And I've only seen one of those lockets once, but it was awesome!**

** :**** Haha, yeah, someone pointed out the Dessah/Brina mix up earlier and I wanted to put my head through a wall, I was so mad at myself lol****J**** And I completely forgot that Sirius and Tonk were cousins, and I took a total guess at the age…but I guess let's just hypothetically say that he was teasing her because she is hypothetically short? Haha****J**** Thanks for pointing those things out, I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing!**

_Lily POV_

I plopped down on the couch as Brina returned with the popcorn and Dessah skipped through the trailers.

To my strong discomfort, Potter plopped down on the couch right next to me. I noticed Jay and Dessah exchange amused and knowing looks._ "What are those two up to?"_

"OK, everyone shut-up, it's starting!" Jay yelled, effectively silencing Black and Pettigrew, who had been whispering and shooting glances at Potter.

"I didn't know you like horror movies, Evans." Potter whispered next to me.

I just shrugged.

"Brina got us hooked on them, she loves getting scared." I replied, before turning back to the movie, feeling rather awkward.

_Half an hour later._

"_I'm in the closet."_

"SO HELP ME WOMAN, DON'T YOU DARE GO ION THAT FREAKING CLOSET!" Black screamed, I could feel myself sinking into the couch in fear.

"_I never said I was in your closet."_

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed as the guy jumped out of the closet and began attacking the girl's friend. I grabbed for Potter's arm and threw it over my eyes. He just chuckled before turning his eyes back to the movie.

"OH! THAT'S RIGHT! KICK HIM IN THE FACE! GIVE HIM A RIGHT HOOK!" I could hear Jay and Black screaming fighting tips as the mother fought with the murderer. **(AN: I can't remember any names from this movie.)** Suddenly I heard a loud smack and laughter from Jay and Black.

"Those two are more alike than they care to admit." Potter grumbled. I just laughed.

"No kidding, Jay would make a good Gryffindor if she wasn't so freaking sneaky." I said, around a yawn, Potter seemed to notice, and once again laughed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Evans."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it Potter." But I could all ready feel my eye lids closing as I spoke.

LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE

I woke up to the sound of giggles and flashing lights.

"Wuhzaa?" I grumbled, lifting my head to see six laughing figures, and three cameras aimed at me.

"What's so funny.." I asked looking to my right, where I thought a pillow was boy was I wrong.

Potter. I had fallen asleep on freaking Potter, who currently was hugging me in his sleep and had his face nuzzled into my hair….

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, falling off of the couch and landing in a heap on the floor, causing Black to bark with laughter.

"Have a nice sleep? Eh' Evans?" He crowed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Not as good as James, he's still smiling!" Jay cried, leaning on Brina for support. I turned around to see Potter, who was still miraculously asleep, with a soft smile on his face, and his hair as messy as ever….

"Lils, snap out of it!" Hadassah laughed, clapping her hands in my face.

"What? Me staring? No way, never!" I yelled, quickly getting up.

"Um, we never said you were…." Sabrina trailed off with a smile.

"Ohhhh Lily petal's in DE-NI-AL!" Sirius sang, walking towards the kitchen with the others to get coffee.

"AM NOT!" I protested, still blushing furiously.

"Sure you're not Bambi…Oi Black! Keep your filthy paws off of my machine!" Jay screamed as a loud explosion and smoke came from the kitchen.

"Ahhhh! Fireeeee!" Peter screamed.

"Crap!" Jay shrieked, sprinting into the kitchen with Brina and Dessah on her heels. I started to follow, but as an after thought, ran back, and pulled of Potter's glasses and shoes, and tossed a blanket over him, before continuing to the scene of chaos.

Honestly, it was only because I didn't want him to be grumpy when he woke up. Nothing else. Nothing at all.

_Sabrina POV._

"PUT IT OUT!" Jay screamed, attacking the burning toaster with a broom, which did absolutely no good but to set the broom on fire.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Jay screamed, waving the broom around like a mad woman. **(AN: SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THIS SCENE IS FROM!)**

I looked around, and my eyes landed on a fire extinguisher. I ran over to the wall and grabbed it. _"Whoa, this is fancy, how do you….um…YOLO?" _

That was my last thought as I pulled a random pulley thingy, and the thing let out a winter wonder land from the hose.

I would like to say that what happened next was in no way my fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know how hard it was to hold one of those things when it's on? And how am I expected to know that if I let it go, it would fly around the kitchen, knocking everyone over and coating us in whatever the heck that foam stuff is? And in no way, could I have know that James would walk in just as it went flying at the door.

"Hey, what's going-oof!" Potter went flying backwards, skidding to a stop on his back as the extinguisher ran out of cold foam.

"So much for abs of steal mate." Sirius chuckled weakly, as we all rushed to help the hurt boy up.

"OOOwwww…I think I broke something…" He groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Hey Lils? You took a wizards healing course over the summer didn't you? Why don't you check it out?" Hadassah suggested, laughter shining in her eyes.

"I hate you all." Lily grumbled, kneeling down beside James as we backed up to give her room.

Lily (very awkwardly might I add.) carefully lifted up his shirt, her face as red as a fire truck.

"Umm..uhh…does this hurt at all?" She asked, pressing down on his. (I honestly thought it was just an excuse to feel his abs; something she strongly denied when asked..)

He winced and sucked in his breath.

"Just a little bit." He chuckled. (Which I honestly think was him trying to act all manly for Lily, something he also denied when questioned. The little liars.)

"OK, well, I think it's just going to bruise badly, but I can put some healing salve on it to help the pain." She said, summoning her first aid kit and applying it to his stomach.

"Padfoot mate, what did I tell you about trying to make toast in a toaster?" James asked as Lily set to work. Sirius just hung his head like a wounded puppy.

"Let the adults handle it." He said, pouting.

"Good boy, sounds like his two brain cells finally gave birth to a third." Remus laughed, cuffing him over his head.

"OI! Don't you dare insult Arnold and Amy!" Sirius shouted in mock offence.

Lupin was about to reply, but was cutoff by and owl that flew in and dropped a note in Potter's lap

"It's from Mum and Dad." He said, unfolding the letter and began to read it out loud.

"_Dear James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus,_

_We are sorry to say, but we have been assigned another mission over the holidays. Some deatheaters were spotted in Austrailia, and we will be there for the next two weeks investigating._

_We are truly sorry that this has come up, and we will miss you all dearly on Christmas. Prehaps you could ask the friends from Hogwarts you are currently visiting if you could stay for the break? We don't trust Sirius to be alone in the mansion with that toaster Author Weasley got James for his birthday…_

_We are so sorry for what has come up, and we promise to make it up to you boys._

_Merry Christmas, we love you._

_ -Jackie and Harold"_

The eight of us looked around simultaneously as the letter came to a close.

"Well," Hadassah said awkwardly, "this will certainly be interesting."

_Next Time:_

_The Marauders and the Angels take a go at karate._

_The next order meeting_

_Christmas!_

_A new bet is issued._


	22. Walmart

**AN: OHMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**My schedule was so hectic, and then I had a bunch of tests, and then I had belt testing in taekwondo… (New orange belt!) And I just couldn't finish this chapter! I super sorry, but I couldn't fit in any sparring because I reall wanted to post this as soon as possible. **

**AND I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER****J****I just want to get this chapter up, so I will reply to everyone in the next chapter which wont take as long! I promise!**

_Hadassah POV._

"So, what are we going to do exactly, none of us have room at our houses for all eight of us." Lily said, voicing my concerns.

"Hey, we're not using the attic in here for anything!" Jay burst out. "We could divide it in half, I was meaning to make it into a living arrangement for us anyways."

"We have an attic?" Sabrina asked, a shocked expression on her face. "Since when?"

"Since the construction fairies came and built it last night." Jay said dryly. "Come on, let's go see how much room we have." Before leading us up the staircase towards the back.

When we got to the top, I was startled to see a full length mirror covering one wall, a few windows, and a long bar opposite the wall with a mirror, there were also giant posts that obviously held the building up.

Jay apparently noticed my confused expressions, because she quickly explained.

"This building used to be a co-owned place. There was a dance studio up here, and the downstairs was this guy's tutoring business or something. There were a bunch of left over school desks and stuff when I bought the place."

"Ohhhh…" We all said rather stupidly.

"Okay, so maybe we could divide this into three spaces? Guys room, girls room, then like a miniature living room?" Lily asked, walking around the place.

"Yeah, for now, we could hang up tarps as walls. OH! It would be like a little fort!" Sabrina shrieked. Remus flinched and covered his ears…I guess they just weren't used to Brina's…loudness.

"Okay then guys, how about we make a quick run to Walmart, pick up some Christmas decorations while we're there, and then we can come back, eat lunch, then go to the Karate dojo? If you guy's want to do this Order thing you guys need to know self defence." Jay said, making a mental list in her head.

"Umm…what's Walmart?" Potter asked, a confused look on his face.

The girls and I all exchanged mischievous looks.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Lily said with an evil voice.

_10 minutes later…_

"Um, Jay? I'm not so sure about this…" I said uncertainly from my squashed position between Peter and Remus. Sadly, Jay owned a truck, which left the eight of us to pile up in the cramped space.

"Oh, come on, I got us to the mall in one piece last summer, and I'm a lot closer to being a legal driver now than I was then!" Jay said confidently as she buckled her seat belt.

"Okay, one, we _barely_ got there in one piece, and that was_ without_ Brina giving you directions. And two, what do you mean 'Almost legal?'" Lily demanded, going deathly pale.

"Well, I'm not quite sixteen and a half_ yet,_ but that rule's totally stupid, it's only a half year difference until I can legally haul…" Jay trailed off as she revved the engine. A loud screech followed as she shifted gears and I cringed.

"We are going to die…" James groaned, sinking down into his seat.

Lily looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off by the car lurching backwards and into the street.

"See? All under control…we're fine, I got this." Jay said, right before she stepped on the pedal and sent us speeding down the road.

"Why do I get the feeling you're convincing yourself?" Black questioned, looking a suspicious shade of green.

"Shut up you lot, now which way, Hooves?" Jay asked, throwing a quick glare to the back.

"Okay, just keeping going onto Lincoln, then make a left." Brina said from her seat next to Jay, fiddling with the radio. The car was suddenly filled with country music.

"Oi! Turn that crap off and put it on the 80s! Black complained reaching for the radio."

"Touch my baby and die Black!" Jay yelled, twisting in her seat and swatting his hands away.

"JAY YOU'RE MISSING THE TURN!" I screamed as we approached Lincoln.

Jay, jumped into action and began to turn left.

"What are you doing go right!" Sabrina screamed.

"What? You said left!" Jay argued.

"Well now I'm saying right!" Sabrina yelled, grabbing onto the wheel.

"Hey! No backseat driving!" Jay yelled, attempting to twist it from her grasp.

"It's passenger driving, duh!"

Now, at most times I would have cut in, but counting on the fat that me and six other people were repeatedly getting slammed form window to window….

"Paws off my baby!"

"It's just a truck Jay!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"GUYS! LOOK OUT FOR THE OLD LADY!" Lily screamed wildly, pointing in front of the swerving vehicle.

Sure enough, a little old lady was in the middle of the street, frozen in terror at the sight of the quickly approaching car.

"AAAHHHHHH!" We all screamed as Jay shoved Brina off and swirved right, just in the nick of time. Sadly, she missed judged the turn, and drove onto the sidewalk, and nicked the edge of a fire hydrant, which instantly started spouting water at an alarming rate.

"My baby!" Jay sobbed, trying to lean over and out the window to expect the damage as the rest of us screamed apologies at the woman who was now yelling unspeakable things at us….

HS-HS-HS-HS-HS-HS

For the rest of my life, I will constantly look back at that car ride and question how we survived. But as fate had it, we somehow managed to pull up into the Walmart parking lot in one piece.

The second the truck stopped, we all flew out of the car, landing in a huge heap in the snow.

"Never again! Never again are you driving, you maniac!" Remus screamed, as he stood up from our dog pile in the snow, pointing accusingly at Jay, who was frantically inspecting the damage done to her truck.

"Hey, I got us here didn't I? Let's just get whatever it is we need." Jay grumbled under all of our glares.

I would have seriously killed someone for a camera as we walked into the store. The boy's mouths had dropped open in shock, and they were staring in wide eyed wonder around the store.

"Okay, how do you wanna do this?" Lily asked, turning to the group.

"How about the play 'Dash?'" Sabrina suggested.

"Umm what's dash?" Sirius questioned, eyeing a large Nerf Gun display."

"Well, we split into groups of two, each group has a cart, and one person sts in the cart." Lily explained as Brina and Jay went to grab four of the gray carts.

"You think of the store as a race track, we all race down each isle, and the first group to make it around the whole store and to the check out first wins. However, while we're racing, the person in the cart has to grab everything they need off the shelves as we go, and since we need lunch, you also have to stop and get food at Subway." I laughed.

"That's bloody brilliant! Let's do it!" Black laughed, grabbing a cart.

"Wait, how are we going to sort who goes with who?" Peter asked.

"Purple Sparkly Panda!" Sabrina shrieked, leaping into the cart Lupin was at.

"What?…." Peter questioned, as we all sat in our 'Chosens' cart.

"Nothing!" All yelled.

"Okay, on your marks, get set….GO!" Sabrina screamed, and with that, we all took of speeding down the first isle.

"Grab the food!" Peter yelled, trying to block Potter and Lily from cutting in front of us.

I frantically grabbed for the chips and popcorn.

"I got the drink!" Jay called over her shoulder from the lead as Black maneuvered her next to soda and tea.  
"NO! Don't get sweet tea! Get soda!' Black argued, attempting to grab it himself.

"No way! I hate soda! And tea's good for you!" Jay argued.

"Maybe tea that isn't packed with sugar!" Black yelled back.

"At east I'm not drinking acid!" Jay argued back.

Their intense health food discussion was just enough distraction however, for Lupin and Brina to swoop in from last place and take the lead.

"Crap! Who's grabbing the mini fridge?!" I yelled as I saw we were on the kitchen supplies isle.

"I got it!" Lily yelled, standing up in her cart, and attempting to grab it. However, Lily isn't no athlete, and Lily has no muscle what so ever; so when she of course dropped it, it gracefully landed on Potter's hands.

"Oi! Watch it Lils!" He yelled, giving her a strong push that sent her speeding down the isle as her grabbed the fridge and attempted to catch up.

"I got the microwave!" I called, jumping up and grabbing the smallest on I saw.

Just as I set down the box, I was met in the head with a package of paper towles.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"DISTRACTION!" Black yelled, knocking off all of the paper towles from the shelf as Jay chucked them at us.

"Cheaters!" Peter yelled as the he and James stopped to move the obstacle.

"Go go go! I screamed as we once again took off.

"Okay! Tails! There's a stack of those bean bags right where we cross isles next, try to grab two!" Lily yelled. I snatched the first two I could reach.

"I don't want a pink one." Peter whined.

"Suck it up." I snapped, we were almost caught up to Lupin and Black.

"We're coming up at the Subway!" I yelled, as Pettigrew and Potter raced to reach the little Joint in the back of the store.

Black and Jay ad taken the lead again, and were currently arguing…again.

"You have to eat more than an apple!' Black was yelling.

"I'm not hungry, Jay argued back, whipping out a credit card and paying for the food.

However, just before Lupin could take his turn to order, Potter shoved him to the side, ordering for him and Lily, grabbing the food, and zipping off to take second in the race.

"That was the fastest Subway trip I've ever had." I laughed, as we finally got out of the place and ran to catch up with the other three.

"Well, it paid off! Lupin's still back there!" Peter laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see Lupin and Brina finally getting their food and taking off.

"Sucks to suck!" We both yelled.

_Lily pov._

"I got the blow up cots!" I yelled, as Potter slowed down slightly so I could grab several boxes.

"Kay, I got the blankets and pillows!" Jay called back, as she grabbed random pillow pets.

"Oh! I want a lion one!" Black cried.

"Me to!" Potter screamed from behind me.

"You boys can have unicorns." Jay laughed as she grabbed two unicorn pillows.

"You suck Barton!" Potter yelled as he and Black raced around a corner.

"Crap! How are we going to get a table here!?" I yelled.

"Grab two of those! We can glue them together!" Potter yelled, pointing ahead.

"Those plastic toy kiddie tables Potter!" I screamed.

"That's why were getting two, and we won't have to buy chairs either." He yelled.

"Fine! Jay you grab one, I'll grab the other!" I called ahead to Jay, who managed to grab one just in time.

"Lils! I got the cups and plates! And Pettigrew and Dessah are going to grab boards so the boys can build shelves! So we need paint!" Sabrina screamed from behind me.

"Okay! I yelled back.

"Why do we have to build the shelves?" Potter whined as we swerved onto the paint isle.

"There there." I laughed, patting his head.

"UHH.. What colors do I get?" I asked.

"Just grab at random!" He laughed.

I took the advice and grabbed the first five cans I saw.

"I see the finish!" James screamed, sprinting to catch up with Black and Jay.

I really don't know what caused it. Maybe it was Potter swerving to avoid the little boy who ran in front of us, maybe it was Black tripping over a squeaky toy. But either way, all four of us landed in a pile on the floor. Allowing Lupin to win the race.

"YESSSS!" Sabrina screamed, jumping out of the cart and doing a victory dance….right into the manager….

I didn't usually get scared, but this man was just flat out terrifying. His face was completely purple, and he looking like he was going to combust…

"GET OUT OF MY STORE YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" He screamed. Enough said.

_20 minutes later._

Jay silently pulled up to the dojo and turned of the car. And we just sat there in silence.

"Well at least he let us get out stuff?" Peter said awkwardly. We all just groaned before climbing out of the car.

_Sirius POV_

Not much longer we were al stretching in the empty dojo, since it was closed for the holidays. However, lucky for us, Jay had a key.

I visibly winced as Jay slid down into a right leg split. And Peter made a squeaking sound.

"Don't be such a wuss, Pettigrew." Sabrina laughed.

"Okay, let's see you that, Sorg." Lupin said, looking rather uncomfortable as Jay switched to a middle split.

"Okay, it can't be that hard." Sabrina said.

"Umm..Hooves you might not wanna…" Jay began to warn. But she was to late. Sabrina had zipped down into a left split. However, She only got about half way down before she was on the ground in pain.

"Do that…" Jay finished, before getting up to help her stand.

"Now you tell me." Sabrina grumbled.

"Nice Hooves." Hadassah snorted.

"Okay let's see you do it miss perfect." Sabrina shot back.

Hadassah did get further…by about an inch. Lily of course soon followed, but with the same results. Next thing I knew, we were all attempting to see how could go down the lowest.

Now, I must say, I am proud of my capability to turn any situation into a bet, like right now.

"Okay, guys, I have a proposition for you all. First one to accomplish the splits gets five galleons from each person." I yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh you're so on!" James yelled at me from a rather painful looking position on the floor.

"May the most flexible win!" Sabrina screamed, before once again, falling over.

Jay just groaned.

"So much for self defence…'


End file.
